De Regreso y a mi Manera
by Nero01
Summary: Ahora, he vuelto. Yo quien perdió su esposa a manos de un psicopata que considere mi mejor amigo, pero esta vez he regresado con un nuevo objetivo y mas poderoso. Ahora, Yo traeré justicia. Neru/harem, God-like. Time-Travel.
1. Un Día Que Voy A Recordar Siempre

De Regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 1: Un Día Que Voy A Recordar Siempre.

 **Sinopsis:** Que pasaría si Naruto volviera pero mas fuerte, inteligente y con un par de regalos de parte de unas diosas. Viaje en el tiempo. Naruharem.

Bueno este es mi primer, gracias por leerlo.

 **IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA QUE ESTA DEBAJO DE ESTO.**

 **Vale, veamos que les puedo decir, este es Back and on my way solo que traducido después de que me lo pidieran varias veces y reasumiendo un debate interno que ya se había presentado antes solo me queda decir que pues como ven si se hará la traducción pero quiero dejar entendido que no se subirá muy periódicamente como otras historias, Porque? simplemente no tendré tiempo para seguir avanzando en Back and on my way, seguir con los otros 2 fics que hago y ademas la traducción, si haré esta traducción pero tomara tiempo. por ahora subiré los primeros capitulos que es cuando iba comenzando y estaban menos pulidos y la verdad no pasaba de 2K de letras asi que son bastantes cortos.**

Sin muchos mas que decir, espero que les guste mi primer fic.

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas"**_

"Naruto o cualquiera hablando"

 _"Pensamiento de Naruto o cualquiera"_

Justo cuando piensa que todo esta perdido y piensas que no puedes hacer nada para ayudar a tus seres queridos. Una pequeña luz te alcanza.

"Probablemente me conoces, tal vez si o tal vez no pero eso esta bien. Déjame decirte mi nombre, Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze conocido como el héroe de la hoja, descendiente de Rikudou Sennin y si de todas sus ramas. Yo soy su descendiente pero eso es una historia para otro momento. Hoy voy a decirte uno de los mas horribles días que he vivido...".

"El día que morí...".

"Todo sucedido en mi ultima batalla".

"Pelee contra alguien que veía como un hermano. El clamo que con m poder iba a cambiar el mundo solo porque pensó que lo había perdido todo pero esa no era la situación, el en realidad estaba casado con nuestra compañera de equipo, su nombre Sakura Haruno. Pero el odio no pudo dejarlo vivir su vida aun cuando estamos en paz, llego a corromperlo y el siempre veía el lado oscuro y cruel de todo".

"El pensó que su esposa lo engañaba conmigo y sinceramente entre nosotros. Nunca vería a otra persona que mi amada Hinata-chan. Ellas era/es todo para mi, Yo la amo demasiado y ella me ama con todo su corazón. Pero la mente retorcida de Sasuke nunca lo dejo descansar en paz así que vino a mi gritándome que deje de ver a Sakura otra vez".

"En ese momento pensé, el solo esta bromeando conmigo, que el solo era una especia de broma o que estaba celoso de como iba mi vida con Hinata, pero todo se enserio cuando vino von la intención de matarme donde estaba".

"En ese momento solo lo deje pasar solo pensaba que estaba celoso y que nunca intentaría algo así otra vez".

"Y eso fue un error gigante que hice. Un par de meses después el regreso diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, el hasta me invito a un bar. Pensé que era alguno forma de disculpa por lo sucedido meses atrás".

"Ese fue mi segundo error. El vino con un poderoso veneno el cual puso en mi vaso. Uno que realmente me tomo tiempo dispersar de mi sistema nervioso y cardiovascular pero en ese tiempo el tomo ventaja de m condición y me golpeo varias veces en el rostro. El se contrajo en dolor cuando tome ambos puños y le rompí ambos brazos y varias costillas".

"3 meses después volví a mi y me dijo que teníamos que hablar de un problema muy serio. Yo genuinamente le pregunte que paso solo para que el me dijera que el problema era yo y que en el momento correcto iba a solucionarlo y así solo se alejo de mi con una risa psicopata en su rostro. Sentí algo ese día, sentí como algo malo iba a pasar muy pronto".

"Un par de horas después, estaba de camino a ver a mi esposa, cuando iba entrando al complejo Uzumaki-Namikaze vi una nota en el mostrado que decía".

"Dobe, si estas leyendo esto, significa que secuestre a la puta de tu esposa si quieres verla de nuevo entonces será mejor que vengas rápido al valle del fin antes de media noche o algo realmente malo le pasara a ella. El ultimo Uchiha".

"Estaba enfurecido por eso vi el reloj que estaba en la cocina, decía que eran las 10:00 pm. Corrí con todas mis energía para cuando alcance el Valle del Fin un par de minutos antes de media noche. Cuando llegue al lugar vi a Sasuke y Hinata".

"Hinata se encontraba en el piso inconsciente, Y Sasuke solo veía su reloj esperando hasta media noche para violar a Hinata".

Yo grite su nombre. "Sasuke".

"Ohh parece que el dobe llego justo a tiempo, No pude tener mi diversión con esta puta tuya. Pero puedo tener mi diversión después de matarte", Dijo Sasuke.

"Bastardo piensas que puedes tomar a mi esposa de mi y irte sin repercusiones. Esta vez terminara con tu vida". Replico Naruto.

"Ambos corrimos contra el otro en nuestra batalla final con Taijutsu. Su puño interceptor contra mi Puño del Dragón. Era la ultima batalla de nuestra historia ninguno de nostros queria retirarse. Yo tengo la motivación de salvar a mi esposa y Sasuke tiene su odio y complejo de inferioridad".

"No voy a perder contra ti Sasuke". Grito Naruto.

"Terminare con tu vida, Dobe". Dijo Sasuke.

 **"Fire Style: Great Fireball".** Grito Sasuke.

 **"Water Style: Whirlpool Fury".** Grito Naruto superando el ataque de Sasuke, enfureciendo a este mismo.

"No tomare esta mierda de tu parte Naruto. Este es el final aquí y ahora". Dijo Sasuke.

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo Sasuke". Dijo Naruto seriamente.

 **"Lightning Style/Wind Style: Chidori/Rasenshuriken".** Ambos jutsus colapsaron destruyendo una gran porción del valle y tanto Sasuke y Naruto estaban exhaustos.

"Sakura salto de atrás de unos arbusto y apuñalo con un kunai me apuñalo en el corazón, sentí como mi vida se iba desvaneciendo, voltee mi cabeza en la dirección de donde estaba Hinata desde que comenzó la pelea y vi como mi esposa era asesinada por Sakura al apuñalarla en el corazón también".

"Porque Sakura. Cual es el punto en matarla". Grite con la fuerza que me quedaba.

"Tenia que matarla es la única manera en que Sasuke me ame". Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa demente en su rostro y perdida en sus pensamientos de amor.

"Perra, no importa que no voy a perdonarte esto jamas, Me llevare ha ambos a la tumba conmigo". Grito Naruto.

Sasuke tenia una mueca arrogante y luego comienzo a reirse maniaticamente. Me pare sorprendiendo ha ambos y comencé a liberar todo mi chakra. Dentro de mi solo podía escuchar a Kurama gritándome diciéndome que quería ha ambos muertos por lo que hicieron con las pareja de su kit. Les mostré a Sasuke y Sakura algo que nunca había usado contra algún otro enemigo, El Rinnegan,

En ese momento Sasuke y Sakura habían arruinados sus pantalones por el miedo, Ellos sintieron mas poder salir de Naruto mas que cualquier despliegue de poder durante la guerra. Ellos sabían que morirían hoy.

" **Shinra Tensei.** Grite mandando ha ambos contra un pared del valle y aplastando sus cuerpos hasta que cayeron sin vida contra el piso. Cai en mis rodillas llorando por Hinata y segundos después yo... Morí".

"Y así fue como transpiraron los eventos ese día".

"Ahora me encuentro frente a Kami, Shinigami y Yami. Mirándome sin decirme nada hasta que...".

 **"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".** Una voz dulce y divina lo dijo.

 **"Hemos escuchado y visto mucho acerca de ti".** Dijo Kami.

Naruto estaban en shock, el nunca llego a pensar que Kami o cualquier otra entidad tendría tiempo para ver ha alguien como el, después de todo en no era nada comparado con el resto del mundo.

 **"Sabemos que debes estar en shock justo ahora pero nosotras tenemos una propuesta para ti".** Dijo Shinigami con Yami asintiendo.

"Cual es esta propuesta Shinigami-sama?". Respondió Naruto.

 **"Queremos devolverte al mundo de los vivos".** Dijo Yami.

"Que! pero yo ya perdí a la persona mas importante para mi en la vida, Estaba esperando poder encontrarla en este reino". Respondió Naruto.

 **"No te preocupes acerca de eso, nosotras te mandaremos atrás a tus días durante la academia".** Dijo Kami.

"Tendré la oportunidad de ver a mi esposa otra vez?". Pregunto Naruto con esperanza en su voz.

" **Si".** Dijeron las 3 entidades.

 _"Cuando vuelva, quiero verla de nuevo"._ Pensó Naruto.

 **"Vamos a enviarte de regreso después de que te demos un par de regalos por todo lo que haz sufrido en tu vida. Yo iré primero".** Dijo Kami.

 **"Mi regalo para será...".**

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **A/N**

Si lo se corte justo en una parte interesante pero bueno no todo es justo en el mundo.

Hasta la próxima.

Nero01. Fuera.


	2. De Regreso a mi Hogar

De Regreso y a mi Manera.

Capitulo 2: De Regreso a mi Hogar.

 **MUY IMPORTANTE DESPUES DE TODOS MIS FICS PONGO UNA NOTA, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA LEAN.**

Comencemos con el fic.

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

 **"Yo voy primera".** Dijo Kami, la diosa media unos 5 pies y 7 pulgadas, tenia el cabello largo de un color plata, unos ojos dorados y un busto copa DD, una breve cintura, anchas caderas, un trasero redondo y unas largas piernas y vestía un kimono de color plata.

 **"Mi regalo para ti será un poder que no se ha visto en el continente elemental. Voy a hacerte el primer Dragon-God Slayer".** Naruto estaba shockeado. El iba a tener un poder del cual había leído en unos libros durante en la torre del Hokage y no solo un libro sino todos ellos aunque se encontraban en la sección de mito así que el no pensó que existiera ese tipo de poder.

"Kami-sama es ese poder real. He leído acerca de eso pero siempre pensé que solo eran mitos o cuentos para niños". Dijo Naruto.

 **"Es real mi futuro Dragonslayer, el poder se origino de otro continente alejado de aquí".** Respondió Kami.

 **"Ahora es mi turno".** Dijo Shinigami ella tenia la misma figura que su hermana excepto que ella tenia el cabello negro, ojos escarlatas y vestía un kimono gris.

 **"Yo te dare un mapa con las invocaciones mas poderosas del mundo. Tienes que buscar los pergaminos pero te prometo que ellos estarán en el lugar que te sea revelado".** Respondió Shinigami.

Naruto estaba extasiado. El pensaba en tener mas invocaciones pero no tenia de mucho tiempo para emprender una búsqueda, como Hokage el tenia muy poco tiempo libre y ese poco tiempo que si tenia prefería pasarlo con su esposa.

"Muchísimas gracias Shinigami-sama". Respondió Naruto.

 **"El ultimo pero no menos importante. Yo despertare el resto de tus Kekkei Genkai y si Naruto tiene mas que solo el Rinnegan. En realidad tu naciste con la posibilidad de despertar el Sharingan y el Rinnegan por tu sangre Uzumaki pero algo que no sabias es que tu padre era un Senju y obviamente un Namikaze, así que puedes decir que tu verdadero nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju pero ha todo eso tendrás que agregarle otro apellido cuando conozcas a tu padre dragon".** Dijo Yami que se veía como sus otras 2 hermanas pero con cabello blanco, unos profundos ojos Onix y un intenso kimono de color negro.

"Wow, mi viejo era un ejercito de un solo hombre como yo". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al recordar lo increíble que era su padre, aunque su madre no se quedaba atrás, ella era increíble en Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu, su habilidad en Kenjutsu era algo de otro mundo también.

"Espera un momento, dijiste que voy a tener un padre Dragón?". Pregunto Naruto.

 **"Si, ser un Dragonslayer solo puede enseñarse por un Dragón, claro esto solo pasa en este continente de donde vienen los Dragones puedes hacerte un Dragonslayer de otra forma pero si te soy sincera no son tan buenos como los originales y bueno normalmente los Dragones les dan a sus hijos o hijas su apellido los cuales los representan ha ambos en batalla".** Respondió Kami.

"Muchas gracias por todos estos regalos, Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama y Yami-sama". Respondió Naruto con un gran respeto por ellas.

 **"Naruto nosotras te vamos a enviar de regreso pronto pero primero te daremos tu ultimo regalo antes de que te vayas".**

De la nada una puerta se materializo frente a el.

 **"4 personas quieren verte".** Dijo Kami-sama con una sonrisa en su rostro".

Naruto abrió la puerta y al entrar unas lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos. Dentro el vio a Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga mejor conocida como Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze y no ha la vista se escondía una persona, el corrió con una velocidad endemoniada y apareció en frente a su esposa y la beso con toda la pasión que podía.

"Yo...pensé que te había perdido mi flor de luna". Dijo Naruto sobando la mejilla de su esposa.

"Sabes mejor que nadie que ni la muerte podrá tomarme de tus manos, mi Foxy-kun". Dijo Hinata lleno de amor y cariño en su voz.

"Hey, hijo no nos vas a presentar la linda chica a tus padres, sabes no puedes solo ir y besarla en frente a nosotros sin presentarla esta linda joven". Dijo Minato mientras Kushina asentía.

Naruto se movió un poco sin romper el abrazo con su esposa pero al mismo tiempo dejando que sus padres la vieran.

"Bueno. Mama, viejo esta es mi amada esposa Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos cuando el dijo esas palabras.

"Wow, si que tienes buen gusto para escogerlas hijo". Dijo Minato con mucho orgullo por su hijo mientras que Kushina tenia lagrimas de felicidad fluyendo por su rostro.

"Tienes un excelente gusto hijo". Respondio Kushina.

Kushina comenzó a moverse hacia su nueva hija.

Hinata fue abrazada por Kushina hasta que una voz se escucho la cual Naruto aun no reconocía, Naruto volteó su rostro a la derecha y vio a un hombre con cuernos. "Quien eres?". Pregunto Naruto,

"Yo soy parte de tu familia o mejor dicho tu eres parte de la mía, Naruto".

"Mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki y como tu eres un Uchihaa, Senju y Uzumaki puedes abreviar estos 3 apellidos por el mío así que se puede decir que eres Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze pero esto si quieres, es completamente opción tuya". Dijo Hagoromo.

Naruto tenia una cara confusa así que decidió preguntar. "Pero pensaba que solo eras el progenitor de los clanes Senju y Uchiha?". Hagoromo comenzó a reirse pero luego de un tiempo se calmo y respondió.

"Lo que mucha gente no sabe es que yo tuve 3 hijos, mi única hija tenia el cabello rojo y ella nació después de que mi segundo se fuera, ella obtuvo mi espíritu es por eso que los Uzumaki pueden vivir tanto". Naruto estaba feliz de saber que un familiar de el era mas fuerte de lo que la mayoría de gente pensaba.

"Tomare con orgullo nuestro apellido, viejo". Dijo Naruto ganandose las carcajadas de Hagoromo.

"Ha sido ya mucho tiempo desde la ultima persona que me llamo, viejo, Naruto quiero entregarte las almas de mis hijos, tu eres el elegido, yo se que lograras traer la paz al continente elemental". Y con esas ultimas palabras Hagoromo comenzó a desvanecerse del reino en un haz de luz.

"Bueno mi hijo nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad de enseñarte todo lo que sabíamos así que sellare mis jutsus en ti". Dijo Minato sellando un pergamino en la piel de su hijo.

"Yo sellare tu legado como un Uzumaki". Dijo Kushina sellando un pergamino en Naruto.

"Foxy-kun, Kami-sama dijo que mis memorias viajaran de regreso contigo así que espera un gran beso cuando nos veamos de nuevo". Y con eso Hinata beso a su esposo por una ultima vez.

 **"Ya es hora de irse".** Dijeron las 3 diosas y con una rayo de luz el cual lo golpeo se puso todo negro para el.

Ahora Naruto estaba comenzando ha abrir sus ojos cuando estaba completamente despierto el se encamino hacia un espejo y vio en el una nota que decía. **"Pensamos que te gustaría un nuevo look, esperamos que te guste Naruto-kun, estaremos en contacto".** La nota tenia tres marcas de besos en ella, una rosa, una morada y una roja.

Se fijo en sus cambios su cuerpo había regresado a sus 12 años pero era mas alto de como lo recuerda, tenia unos mechones de cabello de distintos colores, su antigua cabellera rubia es ahora rubia con rojo, negro y plata. Pero lo cosa mas impactante fueron sus ojos el ahora tenia heterocromía. Uno de sus ojos era azul como el cielo mientras que el otro era púrpura. Era un recordatorio permanente a sus padres.

El amo su nueva apariencia, El vio en su espejo a su padre y madre tan claro como el agua, dentro de el. Cayo de rodillas al piso con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que murmuraba solo una palabra una y otra vez. "Gracias".

Y corte, se imprime

 **N/A**

Veo que tuvo bastante aceptación el fic desde el comienzo así que como tenia un poco de tiempo libre me dije porque no traducir el otro y pues este es el resultado.

Si ya estabas leyendo Back and on my way te diré que mientras escribo la traducción también he corregido un par de errores que bueno le quitan sentido a los próximos capítulos.

Ahora con respeto a lo de agregar chicas al harem, para eso tienes que ganar cierta trivia que hago en los capítulos, después de algún capitulo a manera de dinámica hago algo como, cual es el enemigo que todavía no se presenta, claro que dejo una pista para que no estén lanzando flechas al aire para saber cual es el personaje, si resultas ganador puedes ganarte el derecho de añadir 1 o tal vez 2 chicas al harem.

Algo importante que estaba olvidando algunas palabras las dejare como en la versión en ingles a manera de memento por mi primer fic

Si te gusto el capitulo o quieres opinar algo puedes dejarme un Reviews o un PM con tu opinión o duda.

Si necesitan que responda alguna duda acerca del capitulo díganmelo mediante un PM o Review y la contestare para el próximo capitulo.

Como siempre no me considero un buen autor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago que es lo importante

Sin mas que decir nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	3. El Amor de un Joven Dragón

De Regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 3: El Amor de un Dragón y Casi contigo Padre.

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

Comencemos con el fic.

Unos minutos después Naruto se levanto y miro alrededor y vio 3 notas, tomándolas en sus manos comenzó a leerlas, la primera nota decía.

 **"Naruto-kun**

 **He hecho todos los preparativos para que conozcas a tu padre draconiano, en la carta hay un sello solo coloca un poco de tu chakra".**

Naruto observa detenidamente el sello en la carta por unos segundos, el sello tenia forma de la cabeza de un Dragón rugiendo.

 **"Luego de que veas a tu esposa, Yami te tiene un plan para ti para que puedas entrenar en tus futuras habilidades Dragonslayer y no pierdas clases en la academia.**

 **Con Amor tu Kami-chan",**

 **"PD: Deje un conjunto para ti en tu closet".**

Al final de la nota una marca rosada de un beso.

Naruto tenia una combinación de sentimiento en estos momentos. Estaba feliz porque iba a ver a su esposa pronto pero triste de tener que dejarla por un tiempo y por ultimo confundido por TU KAMI-CHAN.

 _"Puede que ella tenga sentimiento por m..."._ Antes de que pudiera terminar esa linea de pensamiento sacudió su cabeza.

"Ya tengo una esposa". Dijo Naruto con convicción.

 _"Pero Kami-chan es realmente bonita"._ Pensó Naruto para de nuevo sacudir su cabeza. El vio la segunda nota y comenzó a leerla.

 **"Hey Naruto-kun**

 **Deje el mapa de invocaciones en las capaces manos de tu padre Draconiano. Le dije que trabajara muy fuerte en ti para gaanrte el mapa. El dijo que se niega a tener un hijo débil, así que preparate porque vas a pasar por el infierno en la tierra".**

 **"PD: Casi lo olvido Naruto, vas a necesitar tener mas de una esposa, tienes demasiados clanes en tu sangre así que nosotras las diosas te permitimos que tengas tantas esposas como tu corazón lo desee".**

 **"Por siempre tuya Shinigami-chan".**

Al final de la nota una marca púrpura de un beso.

 _"Así que mi padre Draconiano tiene el mapa"._ Pensó Naruto y unos segundos después su mente registro lo que decía el final de la nota, La Diosa de la muerte tiene sentimientos por el y que necesitaba mas de una esposa.

Naruto comenzó a sudar mucho.

 _"Como voy a decirle a Hinata, ella va a castrarme brutalmente"._ Pensó Naruto comenzando a ver a Hinata con su cabello elevandose en el aire y su Byakugan activo.

Despues de unos temblores incontrolables Naruto comenzó a leer la ultima nota.

 **"Hola Cariño**

 **Aqui Yami-chan, Ya desperté tus Kekkei Genkai pero tendrás que trabajar duro en ellas para invocarlas y evolucionarlas, ademas de eso, tienes que saber que no sufrirás de los efectos de tus Kekkei Genkai.**

 **No todo se te dara en bandeja de plata así que trabaja duro Cariño, si.**

 **Ahora con respeto al plan tendrás que hacer un clon de sangre para que tome tu lugar en clase. Te recomiendo que dejes ver tu verdadero ser progresivamente de esa manera no los mataras de un infarto cuando vean al verdadero tu y otra cosa no dejes al arrogante de Sasuke ser el Shinobi de la promoción".**

 **"PD:Te amo Naruto-kun".**

 **"PDD: Te estaremos mandando cartas y notas de vez en cuando".**

 **"Siempre tuya, Yami-chan".**

Al final de la nota Naruto vio una versión chibi de Yami dandole un beso a la versión chibi de el, Al lado del pequeño dibujo una marca roja de un beso.

Naruto se sonrojo mucho al pensar en el y Yami juntos. Sacudiendo su cabeza Naruto sonrío confiadamente y dijo.

"Yo nunca les dije que me dieran nada en bandeja de plata, trabajare tan duro como pueda y dejare saberles a todos que Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze no es un chiste y El ego de Sasuke creció desde que se hizo el Shinobi de la promoción o mejor dicho el ERA el Shinobi de la promoción". Naruto estaba sonriendo pícaramente al final.

Después de unos pocos minutos Naruto fue al baño tomo una ducha y fue al closet y vio el nuevo traje que le dio ". Naruto sonrío por un momento y tomo el conjunto.

Estaba compuesto de una chaqueta manga larga color plata con un Dragón de color negro en la espalda, una franela azul oscuro, un par de pantalones cargo negros y un par de botas ninjas negras. Se puso el conjunto y se miro al espejo para luego sonreír, el realmente se veía bien en su nuevo conjunto.

"Es una pena en realidad tener que usar un Henge para esconder la ropa, Bueno ese es el precio a pagar por ser el Jinchuriki del mas poderoso Biju in el mundo". Dijo Naruto el cual obtuvo una respuesta de parte del Biju".

 **"Esta endemoniadamente correcto en eso, Kit".**

 _"Wow Kurama estabas muy callado pensé que Kami-chan te había separado de mi"._ Pensó Naruto sonriendo.

 **"Bah sabes muy bien Kit que tomara mas que solo morir para que me separen de ti. _Eres mi primer amigo no voy a dejar que te separen de mi"._** Respondió Kurama dejando lo ultimo en su pensamiento.

"Bueno, tengo que ir a la academia y ver a mi esposa allá". Dijo Naruto y prosiguió a dejar el lugar.

Cerca de la Academia

Naruto estaba a 3 metros de la academia y ha 10 minutos de que comenzaran las clases. y justo ahí en la puerta principal el puedo ver todo su majestuosidad. Su hermosa esposa estaba esperando por el, Naruto corrió hacia ella y Hinata al verlo hizo lo mismo. Ambos compartieron un fuerte abrazo y con mucha pasión Hinata lo beso. Fue una suerte que alrededor de ellos no había nadie para ver como La princesa de los Hyuuga devoraba los labios del idiota demonio sin clan.

Después de unos minutos Naruto rompió el beso y le dijo que había algo que tenían que hablar muy importante después de clases. Hinata asintió y ambos fueron a clases.

 **Fin de las clases**

Naruto le dio un papel a Hinata diciéndole que se verían en el monumento a los Hokages mas precisamente en la de su padre en la noche.

 **Monumentos a los Hokages de noche**

Puedes ver como Naruto estaba sentado en la cabeza del Yondaime con sus ojos cerrados esperando por Hinata, unos segundos después Hinata apareció en un Shunshin de hojas, Naruto se levanto y le dio un pequeño beso para luego darles las 3 notas que estaban en su casa después de unos angustiosos minutos para Naruto, Hinata se acerco y le dio un beso.

Este acto sorprendido a Naruto, el esperaba un intento de asesinato o al menos de castración, no un beso.

"Naruto-kun, yo te amo mucho y se que nos vas a tratar a todas por igual no importa que, yo siempre te amare ahora y siempre". Dijo Hinata

Naruto se encontraba con lagrimas fluyendo en su rostro, El tenia miedo de perder a Hinata pero ahora sabia que nada podría separarlos.

"Acerca de mi padre Draconiano". Empezó a decir Naruto pero fue detenido por Hinata diciendo.

"Se que quieres estar conmigo pero tienes que hacerlo, ve y entrena duro, yo te estaré esperando aquí por ti". Naruto asintió y la beso por un par de minutos.

Naruto tomo la nota y puso un poco de su chakra en el sello del Dragón y en una nube de humo desapareció dejando un clon de sangre para que tome su lugar en la academia.

Y corte, Se imprime.

 **A/N**

Si te gusto el capitulo o quieres opinar algo puedes dejarme un Reviews o un PM con tu opinión o duda.

Si necesitan que responda alguna duda acerca del capitulo díganmelo mediante un PM o Review y la contestare para el próximo capitulo.

Como siempre no me considero un buen autor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago que es lo importante

Sin mas que decir nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	4. Orgullo y Corazón de Dragón

De Regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 4:Orgullo y Corazón de Dragón.

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

Comencemos con el fic.

 **Lugar Desconocido**

 _"Bueno eso fue rápido"._ Pensó Naruto

"Ahora, donde me encuentro". Pregunto para si mismo.

De atrás de el una gran silueta comenzó a verse en el piso.

 **"Que estas haciendo aquí, humano".** Dijo un gran Dragón con una notoria ira en su voz.

Naruto se volteo y vio un gran Dragón blanco.

"Fui enviado aquí para conocer ha alguien, Sr...". Respondió Naruto.

El Dragón mostró una pequeña sonrisa dejando ver sus muy notorios colmillos y luego dijo.

 **"Yo soy el poderoso Dragón de Hielo, el única que ha conseguido llegar al zero absoluto, mi nombre es Blizzardo".** Comento muy orgulloso el Dragón.

"Ok". Respondió Naruto con una gota de sudor en su nuca por la pequeña introducción del Dragón para luego pensar.

 _"El realmente esta orgulloso de su habilidades"._

 **Unos minutos después**

Naruto se recompone de la pequeña introducción de Blizzardo y dice.

"Bueno, Sr Blizzardo, estoy aquí porque Kami-sama me envío a conocer a mi padre Draconiano así que si pudiera dejarme saber donde puedo conseguirlo".

 **"Como llegaste aquí, humano".** Respondió Blizzardo.

"Este, ella me dio una nota con un sello, el cual me transporto hasta acá". Dijo Naruto.

 **"Muestrame la nota humano, con el sello puedo decirte cual es tu padre y donde encontrarlo".** Naruto procede a mostrarle la nota a Blizzardo el cual quedo muy sorprendido al ver el sello en la nota.

Blizzardo comenzó a murmurar algo entre dientes hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente audible para que Naruto lo escuchara.

 **"Es imposible".**

Naruto arqueo una ceja al ver la reacción del Dragón.

"Hay algún problema con el sello?". Pregunto Naruto genuinamente confundido.

 **"Tu vas a ser el Dragonslayer de un Dragón que no ha tenido una descendencia en muchos años, te llevare hacia el inmediatamente".** Dijo Blizzardo.

"Una pregunta antes de que me lleves con mi padre, porque estabas tan molesto cuando aparecí aquí". Pregunto Naruto acercandose al Dragón.

 **"Bueno, yo estaba durmiendo y créeme eres muy afortunado que no te matara, nosotros los Dragones somos muy sensibles con nuestras horas de sueño, nunca escuchaste la expresión, nunca despierte a un Dragón dormido".**

Naruto no pudo evitar que otra gota de sudor cayera ante lo dicho.

"Esta bien y disculpame por eso".

 **"Vámonos tengo que llevarte con tu padre".** Respondió Blizzardo antes de emprender vuelo con Naruto en su lomo.

 **30 minutos después.**

Naruto puedo ver una fuente con muchos Dragones a su alrededor, Blizzardo comenzó a descender hasta que toco el suelo.

Naruto se bajo de Blizzardo y todos los Dragones comenzaron a rodear a Naruto hasta que en un momento un Dragón dejo escuchar su rugido y en ese momento los Dragones que rodeaban a Naruto y todos los que estuvieran cerca bajaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

Naruto observo como un Dragón plateado con ojos azules camina hacia su dirección hasta que alcanzo a Naruto y lo tenia frente a el.

 **"Así que por fin llegas, Kid".** Dijo el poderoso Dragón.

"Eres tu mi padre Draconiano?". Pregunto Naruto mas para el mismo que cualquier otra cosa.

 **"Si, hijo".**

 **(Se recomienda poner la canción, Heart of a Dragon de Dragonforce).**

 **(Nota: Se me olvido comentarles que abra canciones en este fic, les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones para entrarse mas en el momento o para saber que esta pasando durante un momento especifico de los capítulos).**

 **"Yo soy el rey de los Dragones, Mi nombre Draco Pendragon VIII y ahora tu mi hijo, desde hoy hasta que el mundo desaparezca serás Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju Pendragon IX. Mi sucesor, tu eres el príncipe de los Dragones".**

Naruto estaba impresionado, el ahora era príncipe de los Dragones y futuro rey.

 **"Hermanos levanten sus cabezas, mi hijo ha llegado, dejen que sus rugidos resuenen en el cielo".** Dijo Draco y con eso todos los Dragones levantaron sus cabezas y lanzaron un rugido al cielo.

 **Roooooaaarrrrr.**

Naruto estaba halagado por todos los rugidos de los Dragones en su nombre.

Naruto se acerco a su padre y dijo.

"Padre, quiero decir algo al resto de los Dragones, si se me permite". Draco solo asintió y desplegó sus alas y todos los Dragones dejaron de rugir

 **"Mi hijo quiere decir unas palabras para ustedes".** Comento Draco dejando que su hijo tomara la palabra.

"Hoy, quiero hacer una promesa a mi padre y a todos ustedes, hoy yo les juro en mi sangre que haré que conozcan de nosotros los Dragones vemos por cada uno, que somos los mas feroces guerreros en el campo de batalla y...". En este punto ya había hecho un corte limpio en su mano dejando que la sangre fluyera por su palma.

"Que nosotros peleamos para proteger ha aquellos que amamos, yo los protegeré a todos en mi nombre, en el nombre de Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX". En la cara de Naruto una determinación pura, en sus ojos podías ver un fuego indescriptible.

Todos los Dragones quedaron sin palabras, ellos no estaban esperando un pacto de sangre del hijo de Draco.

Ellos en realidad solo veían a Naruto como el hijo de su gobernante y nada mas, no algún tipo de príncipe o algo de realmente valor pero ahora al escuchar que un humano quería protegerlos a ellos, el quería proteger ha alguien que no conocía, el quería proteger a unos completos extraños. Con ese pensamiento en la mente de todos los Dragones bajaron sus cabezas ante su nuevo príncipe, algo que verdaderamente sorprendido a su rey.

 _ **"Increíble, my hijo se ha ganado el respeto de mi gente, eres verdaderamente increíble, hijo mío".**_ Pensó Draco orgulloso de su hijo.

De repente todos los Dragones comenzaron a rugir al cielo pero...

 _ **"Este rugido, tiene algo diferente, algo en el, es diferente del primer rugido, este tiene algo verdaderamente poderoso en ellos".**_ Fue el pensamiento del rey.

Unos segundos después de escucharlos a Draco le llego la respuesta.

Naruto había logrado que los Dragones rugieron con sus corazones, algo que es raramente visto y la primera vez que tantos Dragones lograr sacar este poderoso rugido.

 **"Orgullosos Dragones, mi hijo será entrenado en mis habilidades de Dragonslayer y como es el hijo del rey el puede tener la oportunidad invaluable de ser entrenado en sus habilidades como sus Dragonslayer, si ustedes aceptan será instruido por cada uno de ustedes, Que quiere mi pueblo?, quieren entrenar a su futuro rey".** Dijo Draco lleno de poder en cada una de sus palabras.

 **"Queremos entrenar a nuestro próximo rey".** Gritaron los Dragones.

 **"Que así sea entonces".** Respondió Draco.

 **"Hijo mío, ahora no eres solamente mi Dragonslayer sino que eres el Dragonslayer de todos los Dragones, a partir de ahora todos te entrenaremos. Aquí pasaras con nosotros 9 años pero no te asuste no los envejecerás, tu envejecerás de acuerdo al tiempo del lugar que vienes no del nuestro. En tu reino solo son 3 años, cuando regreses tendrás 15 años".** Naruto solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de su padre.

 **"Enorgullecete Hijo mío, mi pueblo te ha aceptando como uno de nosotros".** Grito Draco.

"Siempre estaré orgulloso de mis gente, padre". Respondió Naruto.

 **"Es hora de ir a casa hijo".** Respondió Draco.

(Fin de la canción)

 **1 hora después y dentro de una cueva.**

 **"Este, es nuestro hogar".**

Naruto vio como la cueva era mas grande adentro de lo que parecía afuera y ya tenia lista una casa con un lago atrás.

 **"Ningún hijo mío dormirá en el suelo".** Respondió Draco con una sonrisa confiada.

Naruto le agradeció a su padre por el lugar, fue ha adentro para ver mas o menos el lugar y luego salió de la casa.

 **"Naruto, hijo, tenemos que hablar".** Dijo Draco a lo que Naruto se sento en el suelo.

 **"Para dar habilidades Dragonslayer, tengo que compartir un poco de mi sangre con la tuya de esa manera será oficial que eres mi hijo a los ojos de todos".** Naruto se levanta y se acerca a su padre.

"Comienza con la transfusión de sangre, padre".

 **Un par de minutos después**

Draco ya había terminado con el procedimiento, Naruto se sentía mas poderoso, podía oler cosas a millas de distancia y escuchar mucho mejor que cualquier persona he incluso varios animales.

 **"Comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento mañana así que duerme bien mi niño porque mañana conocerás el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor, me niego a tener un hijo débil y un sucesor débil".** Comento Draco con una sonrisa sadica en el, algo que causo que Naruto sintiera un escalofrío por su cuerpo pero asintió de todos modos no dejandose atemorizar mucho por las palabras de su padre.

 _"Mañana será un mal día para mi"._ Pensó Naruto,

"Padre, tengo un par de preguntas. Comento Naruto.

 **"Bien, las responderé así que dime".** Respondió Draco.

"Primero, Donde estamos?".

 **"Estamos en un lugar el cual es el reino de los Dragones o mejor llamado el valle de los Dragones".**

"Como es posible que pase 9 años aquí pero en Konoha solo 3".

 **"Eso se debe a que el flujo del tiempo aquí es 3 veces mas rápido que el de Konoha".**

"Tercero, que implica el que sea un Dragonslayer, yo he leído un par de cosas por unos libros en Konoha pero toda esa información esta catalogada como mitos".

 **"Primero que todos ganas un sentido del oído y olfato superior en unos casos especiales incluso la vista pero eso se gana mas adelante, puedes comer el elemento o bueno en tu caso único los elementos de los cuales serás entrenado, haciendo eso podrás reabastecer tus energía".**

"Se que soy tu Dragonslayer pero quisiera saber si hay otros niños como yo, hijos o hijas de Dragones".

 **"Claro que existen otros pero están en un país diferente, es un lugar llamado Fiore, Se que existen Dragonslayer allí, uno de ellos responde al nombre de Natsu Dragneel y el es el Dragonslayer de Fuego, su padre es Igneel, general de las tropas de fuego y será tu mentor, hijo".**

"Ya veo, así que tengo hermanos y hermanas afuera, ire a conocerlos en el momento oportuno.

Draco estaba sorprendido al ver que su hijo en realidad consideraba a otros Dragonslayer como sus hermanos y hermanas.

 ** _"Este hijo mío verdaderamente tiene el corazón de un Dragón._**

 **"Ahora Naruto, te diré tu nuevo régimen de entrenamiento por 9 años, harás 500 clones para que entrenen en otras cosas como tus kekkei genkai, jutsus de parte de Minato y tu legado como Uzumaki con eso listo harás 1 clon por Dragón de esa manera tendrás la oportunidad de aprender de todos al mismo tiempo y no olvides que tus entrenamientos físicos tienen que hacerse por el verdadero tu, yo personalmente te enseñare el uso de mi elemento y te enseñare otras cosas como política, etiqueta y un estilo de espada que fue hecho por tu hermano mayor, un hijo mío hace ya 500 años atrás, al final de todo esto te dare unos regalos si es que te veo preparado para ir al mundo exterior, tienes que saber que es lo que hace a un Dragonslayer pero no cualquier Dragonslayer, sino mi hijo el futuro rey.** Dijo Draco con mucho orgullo de su hijo

 **"Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana será el infierno para ti".** Menciono Draco,

"tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya a dormir".

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **A/N**

Vale pues parece que tengo un par de preguntas por contestar, aunque ya les mande un PM a esas personas es posible que mas de uno tenga esa misma duda así que vayamos con las respuestas.

 **DANNYHALL55:** Naruto odia o no a sasuke?

Lo odia mas de lo que crees, solo que no puede expresarlo ya que en la linea temporal en la cual esta Sasuke no ha hecho nada mala, todavía. Si es irritante pero nada como para odiarlo ante la vista publica. Mas claramente, Si fuera por Naruto digamos que cierto Uchiha hubiese sido asesinado durante la masacre.

 **Metalero Anarkista:** No entiendo como es que Hinata y Naruto están juntos o sea ¿Naruto nunca se enamoro de Sakura?¿Hinata no es tímida?¿ a que edad se gradúan de la academia shinobi?

Naruto y Hinata están juntos desde después de la guerra en el primer capitulo del fic se ubica un par de años después de la gran 4ta guerra ninja, desde antes de la guerra Naruto y Hinata ya sentían algo solo Naruto era muy torpe para notarlo en su totalidad pero siendo sincero Naruto no le instruido en ese tipo de cosas al no tener un padre o madre que le enseñara.

Naruto si estuvo enamorado de Sakura pero al madurar se dio cuenta que no era amor solo era atención lo que quería, Hinata lleno muy bien ese hueco emocional de Naruto dandole la estabilidad que deseaba.

Hinata no es tímida, ella ya supero eso hace ya un tiempo, fue poco antes de la guerra y ya después de la guerra, Hinata y Naruto se casaron y vivieron felices por un par de años antes de morir en el capitulo 1 del fic.

Los shinobis se gradúan a la edad de 16 o 15 años dependiendo del día que caiga sus cumpleaños.

 **el critico 2040:** Realmente no es una pregunta lo que mandaste pero quería responderla de todos modos.

Consideras que los capítulos son un poco cortos pero eso tiene su razón de ser, estos son apenas los primeros capítulos del fic original que ya publique, Back and on my way, el cual es el primero que hice y por ende esta menos pulido que El Resurgir de la Orden del Zorro o El sucesor del Demonio y tomando en cuenta que esto es solo la traducción del fic original, no alargo los capítulos traducidos para no descompensarme con la historia original pero no te preocupes ya que mas adelante los capítulos se van volviendo mas largos dejándome en una media de por los menos 4 a 5K por capitulo, uno de ellos si que va a ser brutalmente largo de traducir ya que tiene 10K de palabras, así que no te preocupes esto solo es momentáneo.

Si te gusto el capitulo o quieres opinar algo puedes dejarme un Reviews o un PM con tu opinión o duda.

Si necesitan que responda alguna duda acerca del capitulo díganmelo mediante un PM o Review y la contestare para el próximo capitulo.

Como siempre no me considero un buen autor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago que es lo importante

Sin mas que decir nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	5. El Alma de un Dragón Rockero

De Regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 5:El Alma de un Dragón Rockero y la Despedida

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas, canciones"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

Comencemos con el fic.

 **Valle de los Dragones (9 años mas tarde)**

Podemos ver a un rubio con varios mechones de colores sentado con sus ojos cerrados, recordando algunos de las cosas mas importante que paso con su viejo.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

Podemos ver a Naruto sentado en el piso recibiendo una clase de política, el estaba muy aburrido de la lección, su padre al ver que su hijo se espacio en la nado y muy molesto de que pasara ya varias veces decide golpearlo con su larga cola para devolverlo a la tierra.

"Hey tu lagartija subdesarrollada que cojones haces". Grito Naruto furioso de ser golpeado.

 **"Solo estaba poniéndote de regreso en la tierra".** Respondió Draco.

 **"Y no soy una lagartijo subdesarrollada o quieres ser castigado como la ultima vez".** Dijo Draco fríamente haciendo que un escalofrío pasara por Naruto al recordar de la paliza que le dio su padre la primera vez que lo llamo así.

 **"Ahora hijo, pasando a un nuevo objetivo. Hoy voy a enseñarte lo mas importante que tenemos nosotros los Dragones".** Respondió Draco haciendo que Naruto tuviese un rostro intrigado.

"No es acaso el elemento lo mas importante que un Dragón pueda tener, padre, después de todo si todos los Dragones tuviesen el mismo elementos que los haría únicos y especiales". Respondió Naruto recibiendo una expresión negativa de su padre.

 **"No hijo mío, lo mas importante que tenemos es nuestro credo".** Dijo Draco.

"Tenemos un Credo?". Dijo Naruto un poco desorientado.

"Y crees que ahora es un buen momento para decírmelo y no hace 6 meses atrás". Respondió Naruto un poco molesto.

 **"Que puedo decirte, hoy es el día así que deja de ser tan bebe y ven conmigo mocoso".** Dijo Draco encaminandose afuera de la cueva.

Naruto y Draco caminaron por unos minutos hasta que vieron una gran cueva, ambos entraron y vieron un mural el cual Draco vio y dijo.

 **"Mi hijo, en esta cueva es parte de nuestro legado dentro de ella esta inscrito en este mural nuestro credo y como tradición cada futuro rey escribe una parte de nuestro credo para los dragones venideros, el futuro de nuestra estirpe".**

Naruto estaba extasiado, el nunca había visto algo tan impresionante en su vida.

 **"Leamos el Credo, hijo".** Comento Draco.

 **Fieros Dragones, levante sus cabezas. Enorgullecense de sus hermanos**

 **Vuelen por los cielos, dejen sus rugidos resuenen en el**

 **Destruyan sus limites, atraviesen por los muros que los encarcelan sus almas**

 **No importa que pase en el futuro, no importa si somos odiados por otros**

 **Destruyan todo aquel que ataque algo preciado para nosotros.**

 **"Que piensas de nuestro credo, Naruto".** Pregunto Draco mientras veía la cara extasiada de su hijo.

"Es totalmente increíble, cuando escribiré mi parte del Credo". Pregunto Naruto con notoria emoción en su voz.

 **"El día que tengas que volver a Konoha, escribirás tu parte".** Respondió Draco.

 **"Así que hijo, Dime que es lo ms importante para los dragones?".** Pregunto a su hijo.

Después de algunos minutos de que Naruto leyera el Credo una y otra vez mientras pensaba detenidamente su respuesta.

"Corazon, todos los Dragones pelean por lo que aman así que la respuesta es Corazon". Dijo Naruto con convicción .

 **"Estas en lo correcto hijo".** Respondió Draco sonriendo.

 ** _"Este hijo mío, será un gran Dragonslayer"._**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Naruto estaba sonriendo confiadamente al recordar ese día con orgullo.

Otra cosa que recordó fue su extenso entrenamiento y su nueva pasión descubierta hace 4 años atrás.

 **Inicio de Flashback**

 **5to año con los Dragones**

Naruto ya había terminando con el ultimo de pergamino de jutsus de su padre, estaba muy exhausto así que decidió pensar en que hacer ahora, ya había terminado de leer y practicar su legado como Uzumaki y Namikaze.

Ahora que tenia tiempo en que lo invertiría, esa era una pregunta muy difícil de responder, como no sabia que hacer decidió acercarse a su padre y preguntarle por su consejo, mas la respuesta no era algo que esperaría de su padre.

 **"Mocoso, solo aprende a tocar un instrumento".** Esa fue la respuesta de su padre Draco.

Naruto tenia que admitir que estaba interesado en aprender a tocar un instrumento así que después de un par de horas Draco fue por Naruto para darle unas Guitarras, Batería, Bajo, violines y muchos otros instrumentos.

Draco solo dejo los instrumentos ahí pero antes de irse dijo.

 **"Mocoso, sabes que te quedan 4 años mas conmigo y los clones pueden hacer milagros".**

Naruto no podía evitar una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro y haciendo uso de muchos clones, digamos que el alma de Dragón de Naruto rugía mas que nunca.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _"Si esos días fueron increíbles"._

Ahora Naruto se había levantado.

Hoy le dijo su padre que ya era el momento para escribir su parte del Credo.

Naruto corrió a una increíble velocidad hacia la cueva y vio a su padre esperando por el.

 **"Llego el momento de que escribas tu parte".** Dijo Draco orgulloso de Naruto.

Naruto entro solo a la cueva y unos minutos después salió de ella, su padre entro y leyó el pedazo adicional del Credo.

 **No importa donde estemos, Nosotros los Dragones velaremos por cada uno, nuestras almas de Dragón nos conectan entre nosotros desde el día en que nacemos hasta que morimos. Hoy y siempre. Somos Dragones.**

En este punto Draco no pudo evitar que una lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, el realmente podía sentir el orgullo de Naruto de ser su hijo y Dragón.

 **Después de unos minutos**

Draco fue en búsqueda de su hijo, ya que después de escribir en el mural se había ido, tiempo después Draco lo encuentra en la fuente de los Dragones o mejor conocida como las Lagrimas de los Dragones.

 **Lagrima de los Dragones.**

Naruto ya había terminado con todos los preparativos necesarios para la gran sorpresa para su padre y sus gente, Era verdaderamente una sorpresa ya que nadie había escuchado a Naruto tocar un instrumento antes o cantar pero hoy el les iba a dar un concierto.

Naruto diviso a su padre llegar y con eso comenzó el show

Haciendo uso de unos clones. cada uno tomo su posición con un instrumento mientras Naruto tomaba una guitarra y el micrófono y soltando un poderoso rugido al cielo. Todos los Dragones comenzaron a acercarse al lugar del conocido rugido cuando Naruto vio que ya todos estaban ahí comenzó a hablar.

"Padre, tíos, tías. Hoy estoy aquí para darles un regalo de mi parte para todos ustedes, ninguno de ustedes fue forzado a tomarme pero lo hicieron a voluntad y me hicieron uno de ustedes y es por eso que se los agradezco con todo mi corazón". En este momento muchos de los Dragón ya tenían lagrimas en sus ojos y unos pocos hacían gran uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar escapar ninguna lagrima.

"Así que sin nada mas que decir, Let's Rock".

(It s My Life - Bon Jovi)

 _ **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud**_

Todos los Dragones comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la música, moviendo sus patas o desplegando sus alas.

 _ **It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**_  
 _ **My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life**_

 _ **This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks**_

Naruto veía a su gente y quedo impresionado por ellos, como se movían al unísono y seguían el ritmo

 _ **It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**_  
 _ **My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life**_

 _ **Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**_

 _ **It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**_  
 _ **My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive**_

 _ **It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**_  
 _ **My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life!**_

Al final de la canción todos rugían que querían mas. Naruto se sintió halagado por los rugidos de apoyo así que tomo el micrófono y dijo.

"Quieren mas?".

 **"Si".**

"Esta canción va dedicada a mi padre, así que diganme quienes son los que mandan en este valle". Grito Naruto a su publico.

 **"Dragones".**

"De ahi el nombre de la siguiente canción".

(Where Dragons Rule- Dragonforce).

 _ **F** **ull the moon and midnight sky**_  
 _ **Through the dark they ride**_  
 _ **Warriors of forever will sacrifice the night**_

 _ **One for all and all for one**_  
 _ **The future time has come**_  
 _ **Faces filled with torment**_  
 _ **Your heart beats like a drum**_

 _ **Never will you look back again**_  
 _ **You'll fight on 'til the end**_  
 _ **Together we will live on**_  
 _ **Forever more...**_

 _ **In this land we have defended from all things dark and cruel**_  
 _ **Now we are defenseless in a land where dragons rule**_  
 _ **In this land we have defended from all things dark and cruel**_  
 _ **Now we are defenseless in a land where dragons rule**_

 _ **where dragons rule...**_

La canción comenzó lenta, el publico escuchaba la dulce voz de Naruto hasta que...

 _ **Flash of steel in the mid-day sun**_  
 _ **The battle has begun**_  
 _ **Blood spills all around us but still we carry on**_

Todos fueron sorprendidos por como Naruto cambio el ritmo de la canción en solo un segundo, es mas muchos de los Dragones saltaron por el cambio drástico, esto los tomo por sorpresa.

 _ **No mercy we will show to them**_  
 _ **The white flag shall be raised**_  
 _ **We'll fight for our freedom**_  
 _ **Ride towards this evil place**_

 _ **We all stand until the end allegiance to this game**_

 _ **In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel**_  
 _ **Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule**_  
 _ **In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel**_  
 _ **Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule**_

 _ **Sun set in the western sky**_  
 _ **The battle's almost done**_  
 _ **The victory will be glorious**_  
 _ **Our enemies are gone**_

 _ **We all stand until the end allegiance to this game**_

 _ **In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel**_  
 _ **Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule**_  
 _ **In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel**_  
 _ **Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule**_

 _ **In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel**_  
 _ **Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule**_  
 _ **In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel**_  
 _ **Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule**_  
 _ **In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel**_  
 _ **Now we're defenseless in a land where dragons rule**_  
 _ **Dragons Rule!**_

Al final de la canción el rey y su hijo rugieron al cielo mezclandose ambos rugidos dejando ver un inmenso rugido plateado con azul.

Con el concierto terminado. Todos victoreaban el nombre del príncipe.

Luego de sellar todos los instrumentos, Naruto dijo.

"Familia, ha llegado el momento de que regrese a Konoha pero no se preocupen los visitare cuando disponga de tiempo libre.

 **"Principe Pendragon IX".** Dijo Draco llamando a su hijo.

Naruto se volteo y vio a su padre con un semblante serio.

 **"Por el poder que se me fue dado. Yo, en frente de mi gente te doy la marca como nuestro invocador".** Con un pequeño rugido que escapo de la garganta de Draco el cual envolvió a su hijo en su característico rugido plateado con azul formo la marca en la espalda de Naruto, la marca consistía de un poderoso Dragón rugiendo atemorizantemente.

 **"Como una promesa hecha por mi, te otorgo el mapa de invocaciones y por ultimo con mucho orgullo yo te doy...".** Al decir esto Draco tomo de su boca un colmillo el cual al tocar el suelo se transformo en una espada.

 **"Esto hijo mío, es la máxima señal de afecto de un Dragón a su hijo".** Dijo Draco.

 **"Ahora toma la Dragon's sword y haz un nombre por ti mismo".** Grito Draco orgulloso,

De Naruto unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Haré que te enorgullezcas de mi, padre". Dijo Naruto llorando como en muchos años de soledad no había hecho.

 **"Ya lo haz hecho hijo, no podría preguntar por un hijo mejor que tu".** Respondió Draco con dulzura.

Y con una nube de humo Naruto desapareció del Valle de los Dragones.

Y corte, Se imprime.

 **N/A**

Bueno y así termina otro capitulo, ahora vayamos con las preguntas.

 **master godragon:** Vale fue un poco enredado entender algunas partes pero creo haber pillado todo.

 **Espectro:** ¿Sasuke seguirá siendo la reencarnación de Indra? podrías hacer que el fin de Orochimaru fuera acordé con sus crímenes y lo mismo con Sasuke?.

Ok, antes de responder déjame decirte que bonito toque el de los signos de interrogación al comienzo de tus preguntas, no soy muy fan de ponerlos por la costumbre estadounidense de que no existe dicho signo en su ortografía.

vale ahora si, Sasuke ya no es la reencarnación de Indra, gracias a que Hagoromo le dio todo el poder a Naruto en el primer capitulo claro no es como vaya a demostrar semejante poder en estos momentos pero siempre es bueno saber que esta ahí, o no?

Con respeto a la segunda pregunta, será un día de invierno en el infierno antes de que deje sin castigar ha ambos, pero todo a su tiempo.

 **Paladín blanco:** Que tipo de personajes salvarías o dejarías morir? ¿Cuáles serán tus actos contra éstas personas tan despreciables? (Danzo, Sakura y Sasuke)

Vale veamos la primera parte de la pregunta no estoy seguro si la entendí bien por eso la puse tal y como la vez en estos momentos.

Dejaría morir a los personajes que dejaron de ser humanos, si eres tan despreciable como para esclavizar, matar, experimentar, manipular para tu propio beneficio entre otros actos. No merece el aire que respira. Ahora salvaría a los que fueron obligados al ser el malo de la película, por decirlo de alguna manera, por el bienestar de tus seres queridos.

Con respeto a la otra pregunta.

Todo a su tiempo, todos caen por su propio peso, solo puedo asegurarte que habrá, dolor, desesperación y agonía.

 **master godragon:** ¿que chicas introducirás en el harem de nuestro héroe? Yo junto a mis compañeros proponemos a (Temari , Samui , kurotsuchi y Anko)

Vale como explicarlo.

Yo hago cierto tipo de dinámica con los lectores donde si adivinas el persona tienes derecho a pone chicas al harem, solo para no hacer spoiler no las coloco pero de las que mencionaste esta Anko el resto de chicas no las diré hasta que llegue su momento.

Para explicar mejor esto de las Dinámicas, simplemente no presento a un personaje o hago una especie de interrogante como, quien será la chica en las sombras? ese tipo de eventos, claro que habrá pistas o pista a lo largo de los capítulos para que no tiren flechas al aire.

Solo vale 2 intentos por persona, si después de eso no adivinas me abstengo de decirte el personaje hasta que salga el próximo capitulo revelando el personaje y felicitando a quien lo adivine, si llega el día en que nadie adivine y yo publique el siguiente capitulo, solo entrara la chica revelada en cuestión y perdieron esa oportunidad.

Claro habrá mas oportunidades ha futuro.

Si te gusto el capitulo o quieres opinar algo puedes dejarme un Reviews o un PM con tu opinión o duda.

Si necesitan que responda alguna duda acerca del capitulo díganmelo mediante un PM o Review y la contestare para el próximo capitulo.

Como siempre no me considero un buen autor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago que es lo importante

Sin mas que decir nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	6. El Regreso del Dragón y La Prueba

De Regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 6:El Regreso del Dragón y La Prueba

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas, canciones"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

Comencemos con el fic.

 **Konoha, Apartamento de Naruto.**

 _"Bueno,, he vuelto a Konoha y en un buen momento, hoy es el día de la graduación, mmmhh tal vez debería sorprender a Hinata con mi verdadera apariencia"._ Pensó Naruto el cual miro al reloj en la pared y se fijo que tenia 20 minutos para llegar a la academia.

 **20 minutos** **después**

Podemos ver el clon de sangre de Naruto en frente de la academia esperándolo por el verdadero, después de todo era el día en que el jefe tomara su puesto en el salón.

Al momento en que el clon vio al verdadero, desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Ahhhh mierda, tomar 3 años de información en un segundo es totalmente demente, que bueno que tengo a Kurama conmigo". Dijo Naruto para si mismo.

"Bueno, es la hora de liberar la locura". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Naruto camino hasta al salón.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todos quedaron atónitos de lo que estaban viendo, muchos hombres estaban enojados y con caras rojas llenas de furia, mientras que las chichas del salón estaban sonrojadas todas ellas, con excepción de una chica pelirosa que tenia la mirada fija en un chico pelinegro, el cual estaba furioso de que el peso muerto del salón ante sus ojos, estaba tomando toda la atención que era respectivamente solo para el, el ultimo Uchiha.

Hinata se encontraba muy sonrojada, ella había visto a su esposo muchas veces pero la persona ante el no era el mismo Naruto de antes.

Ahora ella estaba viendo a un chico de 15 años que tenia el cabello rubio, con mechones rojos, negros y plateados, un ojo que ella había visto incontables veces durante su anterior vida, un hermoso azul cielo pero el otro era violeta, un profundo violeta que ella se perdía en su mirada.

Naruto sonrío pícaramente y camino hasta quedar cerca de Hinata, al detenerse a pocos centímetros de sus labios, movió su cara y muy cerca de su oído susurro unas palabras.

"Te gusta lo que ves?". Dijo Naruto en un tono juguetón, esto hizo que la ya muy sonrojada Hinata avanzara en los tonos carmesí de su rostro.

Y si parece ser que Hinata puede sonrojarse mas que nunca.

Hinata no podía pensar del todo bien ha este punto, ella en realidad hizo uso de un esfuerzo sobrehumano y respondió.

"Si".

"Bueno, recuerda que es todo tuyo mi adorable esposa". Respondió Naruto.

"Mmmmm Sr Uzumaki, acaso esta implicando algo?". Pregunto con una voz seductiva después de recobrar fuerzas.

"Puede que si, Sra Uzumaki". Respondió Naruto.

Todas las chicas comenzaron ha ver a Hinata con furia por tomar ha ese Dios hecho humano solo para ella.

 **Unos segundos después**

Iruka entro al salón de clases.

"Muy bien chicos, tomen asiento, llego el momento de hacer la prueba". Dijo Iruka cuando de repente Iruka se fijo del nuevo aspecto de Naruto.

"Wow Naruto, eres realmente tu?". Pregunto Iruka muy sorprendido del chico.

"No, soy solo un emo pelinegro gruñón". Respondió Naruto haciendo que Iruka hiciera un gran esfuerzo para no reirse.

"Ok, nadie mas puede hacer algo así en esta situación así que te creo que eres Naruto, así que comencemos con la prueba, Mizuki ayudame a repartir las hojas". Dijo Iruka.

Después de entregar todas las pruebas, Naruto se fijo que su hoja tenia un Genjutsu puesto. Naruto deshizo el Genjutsu y respondió todas las preguntas.

5 minutos después Hinata ya había terminado su examen.

30 minutos después, los puntajes fueron mostrados a todos los alumnos, tanto Hinata como Naruto marcaron un 100 cerrado, Sasuke un 98 y Sakura un 97.

Esto hizo enfurecer al Uchiha y Sakura decía que la pareja había hecho trampa después de todo nadie puede ser mas inteligente que su Sasuke-kun.

Iruka no aguanto tal acto de malcriadez de ambos futuros Genin de Konoha.

"Callense, Tanto Naruto como Hinata hicieron 100 puntos justos, si no te gusta no es mi problema". Grito Iruka muy molesto de 2 de sus estudiantes.

"Ahora la próxima parte del examen, Puntería". Dijo Iruka llevandose al salón al patio de entrenamiento.

"Muy bien, jóvenes lanzaran 10 kunais y 10 shurikens, si hacen 10 de 10 en ambas pruebas significa una nota perfecta asi que comencemos". Comento Iruka

"Aburame Shino". Dijo Iruka haciendo que el chico en cuestión se adelantara.

Shino lanzo sus 10 kunais y 10 shurikens marcando así 7 de 10 y 7 de 10 respectivamente.

"Bien hecho Shino, siguiente". Dijo Iruka.

 **Unas cuantas personas después**

"Hinata Hyuuga"

Hinata tomo sus shurikens y kunais al lanzarlos marco 10 de 10 en ambas categorías".

"Increíble un 10 de 10, es la primera nota perfecta del salón, buen trabajo Hinata". Dijo Iruka ganandose un asentimiento de Hinata la cual se encontraba muy feliz.

 **Un par de personas después.**

Las ultimas 2 personas en lista para ser examinados Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki". Dijo Iruka

"Ok, primero Sasuke".

Sasuke lanzo sus proyectiles marcando 9 de 10 en ambas categorías.

"Jaaa en tu cara peso muerto". Dijo arrogantemente Sasuke.

"Lo que tu digas Sasuke, solo muévete para poder lanzar mis kunais". Dijo Naruto apáticamente de la actitud arrogante de Sasuke.

Naruto lanzo sus kunais y shurikens y marco 10 de 10 y 10 de 10".

"Wow, otra nota perfecta, bastante bien, acaso van de racha tu y Hinata". Comento Iruka.

"Gracias Iruka-sensei y no, no vamos de racha, solo somos así de buenos". Comento Naruto sonriendo.

"Vayamos a la siguiente parte, duelos de Taijutsu". Dijo Iruka.

"Nos separaremos en 2 partes, las chicas con Mizuki y los chicos conmigo". Dijo Iruka

"Comencemos con el primer duelo. Choji vs Shikamaru".

 **(Saltemos los combates, no muy atractivos)**

Ganador: Choji por default.

 **(Y ahora nos adelantamos al final)**

"Naruto vs Sasuke".

Naruto esta confiada, este era el momento de darle un gran puchetazo al ego de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonreia confiado porque ya era el momento de poner en su lugar al peso muerto de la clase.

"Peleen". Dijo Iruka

Sasuke tomo la posición del conocido estilo de Taijutsu de los Uchihas, El Puño Interceptor y Naruto tomo la posición de uno de sus estilos favoritos, El Dragón del Rayo. Es un estilo que se concentra en hacer daño externo ha alta velocidad con poderosos puños y patadas.

Sasuke corrió hacia Naruto solo para que lo recibiera con un gancho a la mandíbula casi haciendo que se le rompiera por la velocidad a la que fue mandada.

Con tan solo eso Sasuke cayo frío al piso quedando inconsciente.

"Bah y solo eso es lo que tiene el famoso Taijutsu de los Uchihas puede hacer, bastante patético si me preguntas". Dijo Naruto a lo que Sakura comenzó a gritarle por haber hecho trampa.

"Callate Sakura, vi con mis ojos todo el combate y no hubo nada fuera de lo normal". Comento Iruka muy molesto.

Luego de un par de minutos y unas cubetas de agua para Sasuke, logrando así que se despertara, Iruka dijo.

"Ahora ultima parte, Ninjutsu".

Ya todos habían pasado exceptuando a Naruto ya que era el ultimo.

"Naruto Uzumaki es tu turno". Grito Iruka,

Naruto paso en frente de la clase he hizo tanto la substitución y el henge.

"Ahora Naruto, haz al menos 2 clones". Dijo Iruka.

"Tiene que ser uno normal o puedo hacer otra variación del jutsu, Iruka-sensei". Pregunto Naruto.

"Puede ser cualquiera Naruto".

"Shadow clone jutsu". Dijo Naruto creando de la nada 5 clones de el mismo.

"Impresionante un Kinjutsu Naruto, pasas con todos los honores". Dijo Iruka

"Toma tu banda". Dijo Iruka lanzando un protector negro.

Naruto la atrapo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Iruka le dijo.

"Tu protector es negro porque eres el Shinobi de la promoción así que felicitaciones". Esto hizo que Sasuke se enfureciera.

"Esa esta hecha para darmela a mi, no al peso muerto". Dijo Sasuke.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer una escena de lo muy equivocado que estaba Iruka al darle la banda a Naruto, Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y haciendo uso del shunshin se fueron del salón dejando a la clase atónita.

 **Apartamento de Naruto**

"Naruto-kun, porque me dijiste de tus cambios". Dijo Hinata tratando de parecer enojada.

"Bueno, quería sorprender ha alguien tan importante como tu mi amada esposa". Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Hinata,

"Esta bien, te perdono si haces algo por mi". Dijo Hinata acercandose a Naruto.

"Y eso seria?".

"Bésame". Dijo seductivamente

 **Luego de una muy larga sección de besos**

Naruto saco una guitarra de un sello y comenzó a tocarla y dijo.

"Esta canción es para ti, amor".

(Stereo Heart - Gym class hero feat Adam levine)

 ** _My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo_**

 ** _Gym Class Heroes baby If I was just another dusty record on the shelf Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_**  
 ** _If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_**  
 ** _Like yeah f*cked up, check it Travie, I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks It's just the last girl that played me Left a couple cracks I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that Because holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_**

 ** _If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune And now my heart's a stereo that only plays for you My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo To my stereo So sing along to my stereo_**

 ** _Let's go!_**  
 ** _If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox -remember them?-_**  
 ** _Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops -turn it up-_**  
 ** _And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know we come and go like on the interstate_**

 ** _I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_**

 ** _My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo To my stereo So sing along to my stereo I only pray you'll never leave me behind -never leave me-_**  
 ** _Because good music can be so hard to find -so hard to find-_**  
 ** _I take your head and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead But now you're changing my mind -come on-_**

 ** _My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo To my stereo So sing along to my stereo._**

Hinata estaba sorprendida y llorando. Naruto vio las lagrimas en sus perlados ojos y se acerco ha abrazarla.

"Solo tienes que hacerme tu estéreo Hina-chan". Dijo Naruto, Hinata respondió el beso u se separo para decirle.

"Eres la persona que hace que mis días se hagan mejores, eres mas que solo un estéreo para mi, eres mi corazón.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco ante tal contestación.

"Te amo mucho my Moon Flower". Dijo Naruto.

Después de un par de minutos abrazados, comenzaron ha hablar de los equipos.

"Bueno, originalmente fuimos separados por nuestras habilidades pero esta vez mostramos mas que antes, eso nos hizo a ti y a mi los ninjas de la promoción.

"Bueno Naruto-kun, eso significa que estaremos en el mismo equipo pero todo depende del Sandaime cambie los equipos". Dijo Hinata-

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, te tengo algo de parte de Draco". Dijo Naruto sacando una caja de un pergamino.

"Quien es Draco?". Pregunto Hinata.

" Es mi padre Draconiano, el poderoso Draco Pendragon VIII, El Rey de los Dragones". Dijo Naruto sonriendo confiadamente y Hinata vio como los ojos de Naruto se volvían como los de un reptil por unos breves segundos.

"Eso me hace a mi El Principe de los Dragones, Naruto Pendragon IX". Comento Naruto.

"Que me envío tu padre?". Pregunto Hinata.

"Bueno tienes que abrirlo para saberlo". Respondió Naruto.

Hinata abrió la caja y una gran sorpresa para ella vio varios regalos y una nota encima de todo.

Hinata abrió la nota y la leyó.

 **"Hola, hija mía.**

 **Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que haz hecho por mi hijo, en realidad el se la pasaba el tiempo libre del entrenamiento hablando de ti. Como su futura esposa, quiero darte algunas cosas. Dentro de la caja puedes ver un par de cosas. una capa, chaquetas y otros ropajes, ropa que le damos a nuestros hijos y futuras esposas, como futura esposa de mi hijo te considero mi hija también.**

 **Debajo de la ropa veras una espada, esta espada esta hecha de un colmillo mío y es la gemela de la de Naruto, mientras que la espada de Naruto es la Dragon's Sword la tuya es la Dragon's Soul. Así que si llegas a pelear junto con Naruto podrás notar un par de cosas sorprendentes.**

 **Hasta luego jovencita y recuerda, siempre tendrás un padre en mi.**

 **Firma. Draco Pendragon VIII. El Rey de los Dragones.**

 **PD: Cuida mucho del tarado de mi hijo, y gracias por todo".**

Hinata al terminar la nota empezó llorar. Cuidare mucho de el, padre, te lo prometo". Dijo Hinata y con eso ambos fueron a dormir ya que mañana será un buen día para ellos

 **Día** **siguiente.**

Podemos ver a Hinata vistiendo la chaqueta que Draco le regalo. Una chaqueta con un Dragón púrpura en su espalda, estaba durmiendo pero en realidad estaba bajo un Genjutsu haciendo que el que lo viera solo observara a un Dragón dormitando pero cuando el usuario entrara en una pelea rápidamente cambia a un Dragón rugiendo. Una franela púrpura muy ceñida a su cuerpo, unos pantalones negros y sandalias negras

Por su parte Naruto vestía el conjunto que le regalo Kami-chan.

Naruto solo podía sonreír y dijo.

"This party is getting crazy. Let's rock".

Y así ambos Dragonslayer y esposa entraron a la academia.

Y corte, se imprime.

 **N/A**

Primero que nada muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno y así termina otro capitulo, ahora vayamos con las preguntas.

 **DANNYHALL55:** Naruto llegara al gremio de fairy tail? Y si es así como que edad tendrán los los magos el gremio?

Conforme a la primera pregunta, Acaso lo dudas?, si Naruto llegara a su debido tiempo.

Las edades se mantendrán iguales excepto por algunos, Wendy tendrá entre 13 a 14 y Natsu y compañía, entiéndase compañía por Gray, Gajeel, entre otros, como 16 o 17 mientras que Mirajane y Erza tendrán 18 o 19.

Si te gusto el capitulo o quieres opinar algo puedes dejarme un Reviews o un PM con tu opinión o duda.

Si necesitan que responda alguna duda acerca del capitulo díganmelo mediante un PM o Review y la contestare para el próximo capitulo.

Como siempre no me considero un buen autor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago que es lo importante

Sin mas que decir nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	7. Asignación de Equipos

De Regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 7: Asignación de Equipos y Conociendo nuestra Sensei

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas, canciones"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

Comencemos con el fic.

Naruto y Hinata entraron a la academia, tiempo después alcanzaron su salón de clases

"Hey, idiota, Que estas haciendo aquí?". Dijo Kiba tratando de ridiculizar a Naruto

"Bueno, dog breath como puedes ver tengo mi propia banda ninja así que significa que soy un ninja ahora, así que es normal para mi esperar a que asignen los equipos, alguna otra estupida pregunta, Kiba?". Respondió Naruto en un tono de obviedad y sarcasmos.

"A quien crees que estas llamando dog breath?, ehh peso muerto". Dijo Kiba enojado.

Esta vez, Naruto no respondió

"Hey deja de ignorarme bastardo". Grito Kiba furioso.

"Me estas hablando a mi? primero que nada yo soy el shinobi de la promoción así que no, yo no soy el peso muerto y si te llama dog breath". Respondió Naruto muy fastidiado de Kiba ha este punto.

"Kiba, si no quieres que te castre será mejor que te calles y dejes de llamar a mi novio peso muerto". Dijo Hinata haciendo que Kiba se sorprendiera.

"Pero Hinata pensé que había algo entre nosotros". Dijo Kiba.

Kiba, nosotros nunca hemos tenido nada así que deja tu pequeño acto". Respondió Hinata molesta de la actitud de Kiba.

 **Momentos después**

Alguien abrió la puerta dejando que la clase lo viera.

"Muy bien chicos, llego la hora de asignar los equipos. Equipo 1 sera...". Dijo Iruka

 **Seis equipos mas tarde.**

"Equipo 7 esta conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sai, como Jonnin sensei Kakashi Hatake". Dijo Iruka.

En el salón solo podías escuchar a una chica pelirosa gritar algo acerca del que el verdadero amor siempre triunfa y ese tipo de mierda.

"Callate Sakura o te sacare del equipo 7". Grito Iruka callando al instante a Sakura.

 _"Si que eres un bromista por naturaleza sensei"._ Pensó Naruto riéndose entre dientes por la pequeña broma pero efectiva.

"Continuando con la asignación de equipo, equipo 8 esta conformado por Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Yumi Hyuuga, como Jonnin sensei, Kurenai Yuhi".

"Equipo 9 sigue en circulación. Equipo 10 esta conformado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi, como Jonnin sensei, Asuma Sarutobi".

"Hahaha, no consiguieron ningún equipo para el peso muerto". Dijo Sasuke pero Naruto no respondió porque estaba esperando que diría Iruka.

"Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga ambos están bajo aprendizaje de su nuevo sensei Anko Mitarashi". Dijo Iruka.

"Queeee demonios, el dobe esta bajo aprendizaje y yo tengo que cargar con basura en mi equipo". Grito Sasuke.

"Que te puedo decir Sasuke, solo puedo decir que fueron ordenes del Hokage". Respondió sin ningún tipo de interés Iruka.

"Bueno cariño somos un equipo". Dijo Naruto obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de Hinata.

"Muy bien, tienen 1 hora antes de conocer a sus sensei tomen este tiempo para conocer a sus compañeros de equipo". Dijo Iruka.

Toda la clase salió excepto por Naruto el cual se acerco a Iruka.

"Porque les pusiste un Genjutsu en ellos para que olvidaran a Mizuki?". Pregunto Naruto.

"Así que pudiste sentirlo. Mizuki intento tomar el pergamino prohibido ayer así que fue clasificado como un traidor, después de sacarle toda la información que se puedo fue ejecutado en el lugar". Dijo Iruka sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

"Lo entiendo, Hinata y yo no diremos nada, es mejor que la futura generación no sepa que fueron entrenados por un traidor". Respondió Naruto.

"Bueno, tengo que ir con Hinata". Dijo Naruto mientras Iruka asentía y veía como Naruto salir del salón.

 **Minutos después.**

Hinata se encontraba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y Naruto estaba sentado en una de las grandes ramas del árbol, teniendo una brillante idea saco de un pergamino una guitarra y comenzó a tocarla.

(Carry on- Fun.)

 ** _Well I woke up to the sound of silence_**  
 ** _The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight_**  
 ** _And I found you with a bottle of wine_**  
 ** _Your head in the curtains_**  
 ** _And heart like the 4th of July_**

 ** _You swore and said_**  
 ** _We are not_**  
 ** _We are not shining stars_**  
 ** _This I know_**  
 ** _Cause I never said we are_**

 ** _Though I've never been through hell like that_**  
 ** _I've closed enough windows_**  
 ** _To know you can never look back_**

 ** _If you're lost and alone_**  
 ** _Or you're sinking like a stone_**  
 ** _Carry on_**  
 ** _May your past be the sound_**  
 ** _Of your feet upon the ground_**  
 ** _Carry on_**

 ** _Carry on, carry on_**

 ** _So I met up with some friends_**  
 ** _At the edge of the night_**  
 ** _At a bar off 75_**  
 ** _And we talked and talked_**  
 ** _About how our parents will die_**  
 ** _All our neighbours and wives_**

Algunos estudiantes se fueron acercando por el sonido de la canción que escuchaban, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Hinata con los ojos cerrados inmersa en la canción y Naruto en un rama cantando y tocando la guitarra. .

 ** _But I like to think_**  
 ** _I can cheat it all_**  
 ** _To make up for the times I've been cheated on_**  
 ** _And it's nice to know_**  
 ** _When I was left for dead_**  
 ** _I was found and now I don't roam these streets_**  
 ** _I am not the ghost you want of me_**

 ** _If you're lost and alone_**  
 ** _Or you're sinking like a stone_**  
 ** _Carry on_**  
 ** _May your past be the sound_**  
 ** _Of your feet upon the ground_**  
 ** _Carry on_**

 ** _Woah_**  
 ** _My head is on fire_**  
 ** _But my legs are fine_**  
 ** _Cause after all they are mine_**  
 ** _Lay your clothes down on the floor_**  
 ** _Close the door_**  
 ** _Hold the phone_**  
 ** _Show me how_**  
 ** _No one's ever gonna stop us now_**

Las chicas tenían lagrimas amenazando con salir, era demasiado hermoso, justo en ese momento las chicas mas que nunca tenían envidia de la suertuda de Hinata.

 ** _Cause we are_**

 ** _We are shining stars_**  
 ** _We are invincible_**  
 ** _We are who we are_**  
 ** _On our darkest day_**  
 ** _When we're miles away_**  
 ** _So we'll come_**  
 ** _We will find our way home_**

 ** _If you're lost and alone_**  
 ** _Or you're sinking like a stone_**  
 ** _Carry on_**  
 ** _May your past be the sound_**  
 ** _Of your feet upon the ground_**  
 ** _Carry on._**

Al final de la canción Naruto salió de su trance al escuchar unos aplausos. Naruto abrió los ojos u vio ha algunos de sus compañeros de clase, estudiantes y profesores aplaudiéndole.

Naruto les agradeció los aplausos y vio su reloj, tenia todavía media hora mas antes de tener que volver al salón así que decidió bajar de la rama en la que se encontraba y se sento al lado de Hinata y comenzó a tocar otra canción. Esta vez el publico se sentaron en el piso.

"Esta canción esta dedicada a ti mi amor". Susurro Naruto al oído de Hinata.

(Shy- Sonata Arctica)

 ** _I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,_**  
 ** _i'm shy and turn my head away_**  
 ** _working late in diner citylite, i see that you get home alright_**  
 ** _make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me_**

 ** _Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_**  
 ** _you can't be acting like my dana (can you?)_**  
 ** _i see you in citylite diner serving all those meals and then_**  
 ** _i see reflection of me in your eye, oh please_**

 ** _Talk to me, show some pity_**  
 ** _you touch me in many, many ways_**  
 ** _but i'm shy can't you see_**

Los sentimientos en la canción hacia que las chicas pensaran en la situación en la que se encontraban con ese chico que les gustaba, Mientras que Hinata revivía flashback de su vida anterior cuando se ocultaba de Naruto y era muy tímida alrededor de el.

 ** _Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "i would any day die for you",_**  
 ** _i write on paper & erased away_**  
 ** _still i sit in diner citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies_**  
 ** _turn my head and i can see you, could that really be you_**

 ** _Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_**  
 ** _you can't be acting like my dana?_**  
 ** _i see your beautiful smile and i would like to run away from_**  
 ** _reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_**

 ** _Talk to me, show some pity_**  
 ** _you touch me in many, many ways_**  
 ** _but i'm shy can't you see_**

 ** _I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos i must sometimes see you_**  
 ** _and i don't understand how you can keep me in chains_**  
 ** _and every waken hour, i feel you taking power from me and i can't leave_**  
 ** _repeating the scenery over again_**

 ** _Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_**  
 ** _you can't be acting like my dana?_**  
 ** _i see your pityful smile and i would like to run away from_**  
 ** _reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_**

 ** _Talk to me, show some pity_**  
 ** _you touch me in many, many ways_**  
 ** _but i'm shy can't you see_**

 ** _Oh baby talk to me, show some pity_**  
 ** _you touch me in many, many ways_**  
 ** _but i'm shy can't you_**  
 ** _i'm shy can't you_**  
 ** _i'm shy can't you see._**

Al final de la canción varias chicas se encontraban llorando por la hermosa canción que Naruto les dio a ellos. Naruto les volvió a agradecer por haberlo escuchado y se levanto.

"Ya es hora de conocer a nuestra sensei, Hinata". Dijo Naruto a lo que Hinata asiente y camino junto a el hacia el salón.

 **En el salón.**

At the end some girls was crying for the beautiful song that Naruto give to them. Naruto thanks them for hear his music and stand up.

Todos los estudiantes ya graduados esperaban por su Jonnin sensei.

Después de un par de minutos.

Algo rompió la ventana y una bomba de humo exploto.

Después de que la cortina de humo desapareciera podías ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello morado que llevaba consigo una cota de metal dentro de una larga gabardina y una minifalda naranja.

"Ok kids. Quienes son Naruto y Hinata". Dijo la pelimorada.

"Somos nosotros". Respondió Hinata.

"Los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento 22 en 10 minutos". Dijo Anko desapareciendo en un shunshin.

 **5 minutos** **después.**

 _"Por lo menos son rápidos"._ Pensó Anko.

"Ahora, tomaran una prueba para hacerlos a ustedes 2 mis pequeños y adorables aprendices. Será un combate dándolo todo, ambos tienen que venir con la intención de matarme o se arrepentirán de no haberlo hecho". Dijo Anko con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

"Oh en serio sensei, te arrepentirás de haber dicho esas palabras". Dijo Naruto haciendo crujir sus nudillos y por unos breves segundos sus ojos se asemejaron a los de un Dragón.

 _"Creo que me equivoque esta vez. No se porque pero siento que estos chicos tienen algo bajo la manga"._ Pensó Anko cautelosamente.

"Tendremos toneladas de diversión, sensei". Pensó Naruto muy sádicamente con su sonrisa afilada asemejando a un depredador.

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **N/A**

Gracias por el constante apoyo, lo aprecio mucho.

Parece ser que es el Primer capitulo sin preguntas desde que les deje saber que serán contestadas por aquí.

Mmmmmmhhhh siento un vacío por dentro, aunque posiblemente es que tenga hambre. :)

Si te gusto el capitulo o quieres opinar algo puedes dejarme un Reviews o un PM con tu opinión o duda.

Si necesitan que responda alguna duda acerca del capitulo o de la historia en si díganmelo mediante un PM o Review y la contestare para el próximo capitulo.

Como siempre no me considero un buen autor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago que es lo importante

Sin mas que decir nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	8. Prueba Genin y Un Dragon en la Red Leaf

De Regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 8: Prueba Genin y Un Dragon en la Red Leaf

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas, canciones"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

 **Se que me he tomado bastante tiempo para subir otro capitulo pero, hey quien dijo que la universidad era fácil, bueno creo que lo que importa es que estemos aquí de nuevo.**

 **Comencemos con el fic.**

"Bueno, démosle paso a la locura, Hinata-chan". Dijo Naruto mientras Hinata asentía a lo ya dicho.

Naruto comenzó a liberar cantidades insanas de chakra con un muy pesado instinto asesino, haciendo que su alrededor descendiera la temperatura unos grados.

Anko estaba sorprendida de lo que sentía. _"Mmmmmhh un Genin que puede usar instinto asesino y la chica que libera su propio instinto asesino no tan pesado como el de el pero bastante impresionante"._ Pensó Anko

"Buen trabajo rubio y chica. Es bastante extraño ver a recién graduados usar su instinto asesino pero les va a tomar mas que eso para vencerme". Dijo Anko sonriendo burlescamente.

"Bien, muy bien sensei, si eso le gusto entonces créame va amar esto". Dijo Naruto con su propia sonrisa retadora.

Naruto ha una impresionante velocidad se acerca ha Anko antes de que ella pudiese decir algo fue recibida con la patada de Naruto que por muy poco logro evadir el inminente impacto con chakra ha su abdomen.

Anko tomo su distancia de Naruto.

 _"Mierda, si no hubiese puesto chakra para suavizar el golpe me hubiese roto unas costillas"._

"Tengo que admitir tienes una fuerza inhumana y velocidad, rubio". Dijo Anko para luego fijarse en su oponente lo cual hizo que se sonrojara por lo que vio.

Anko veía maravillada la sonrisa sádica de Naruto y esos ojos reptilianos de el. Ella admitía que el es muy bien parecido.

 _"Y eso que no haz visto nada todavía"._ Pensó Naruto con su sonrisa intacta.

"Bueno Hinata, llego la hora de que combatamos en equipo". Dijo Naruto.

Hinata desello su espada haciendo que Anko se preguntara desde cuando los Hyuugas aprenden Kenjutsu

 **"Byakugan".** Grito Hinata.

 _"Ambos chicos quieren ir con todo, haré lo mismo entonces"._ Pensó Anko preparandose para el combate.

 **"Fire Style: Great Fireball".** Grito Anko.

 **"Water Style: Vortex".** Grito Naruto

Hinata tomo ventaja de la pantalla de humo creada por el choque entre jutsus.

 _"Estas en mi campo de adivinación"._

 **"Eight trigrams sixty-four palms".** Dijo Hinata

Anko recibió el ataque de lleno hasta... que se comenzó a derretir anko?

 _"Un clon de barro, Buena jugada sensei no lo vi venir sino hasta el final"._ Pensó Hinata

Anko apareció en una rama de un árbol cerca de donde estaba Hinata, Al lado de ella estaba Naruto en el mismo árbol.

"Así que... dime sensei que piensa?" Pregunto Naruto con una voz cantarina.

 _"Pero que diablos, No lo sentí acercarse a mi"._ Pensó Anko.

"Bueno, veo mucho potencial en esa chica y en ti rubio asi que este es el fin del examen". Dijo Anko no viendo ha Naruto a la cara.

"Escuchaste eso Hinata". Dijo Naruto al otro lado de Anko.

"Si, Naruto-kun". Contesto Hinata con su gentil sonrisa que derretía el interior del joven Dragon.

 _"Pero que rayos la chica también"._ Pensó Anko con frustración.

"Bueno es mi primera vez como jonin sensei y tengo un gran equipo, ja toma eso espantapájaros y bicho verde raro". Pensó Anko orgullosa de su recién formado equipo.

 **Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Konoha**

Tanto Kakashi como Gai tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

 **De regreso con Anko**

"Bueno, sin nada mas que decir Naruto y Hinata ustedes pasaron el examen, ahora a partir de aquí hasta que alcancen el rango chunin seremos un equipo".

"Si, Hinata-chan, pasamos". Grito Naruto abrazando ha Hinata haciendo que se sonrojara pero aun así devolvió el abrazo.

 _"No importa que tan poderosos seas Naruto siempre tendrás esa actitud alegre de la cual caí perdidamente enamorada"._ Pensó felizmente Hinata.

"Ahora que el examen se acabo deberíamos presentarnos después de todo necesito conocer a mi equipo genin".

"Iré yo primero, Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi. Tengo 19 años de edad. Me gustan las serpientes, mi amiga Kurenai, mi equipo genin y ha cierto chico rubio". Dijo Anko sonriéndole a Naruto. "Mis disgustos son mi anterior sensei, traidores, el consejo civil. Mis sueño para el futuro es retirarme joven y formar una familia. Ahora es tu turno rubio". Respondió Anko.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX. Mis gustos son, pasar tiempo con Hina-chan, cierta pelimorado, mis amigos, tocar mis instrumentos y cantar. Mis disgustos son los mismos ademas de bastardos hambrientos de poder en vez del sensei. Mi sueño es reconstruir mi clan y tener una gran familia". Respondió Naruto con cierta felicidad en su voz.

Anko estaba confusa en este mismo momento. Ella sabia del nombre del chico pero de donde salió lo de Pendragon y porque el era el IX, Cual era el significado de ello y por ello decidió preguntarle.

"Naruto por lo que se eres un Uzumaki pero de donde eres un Pendragon IX?".

"Bueno, mi apellido viene de mi padre adoptivo. Diría mas acerca del tema pero temo que es información muy sensible así que no puedo de hablo de ello por los momentos sensei, Lo lamento". Dijo Naruto.

"Esta bien, solo dime la verdad cuando decidas revelarlo". Dijo Anko.

"Ahora, es tu turno Hyuuga".

"Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga. Mis gustos son pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun, jardinería y Kenjutsu. Mis disgustos son los mismo que los de Naruto. Mi sueño es ser la mejor ninja medico posible y formar una gran familia con cierto rubio". Dijo Hinata insinuándosele a Naruto.

"Otra cosa antes de irnos, quisiera preguntarte Naruto si nos podrías cantar algo ya que te gustar cantar".

"Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso, solo tienes que ir al bar Red Leaf, el dueño me escucho cantar en la calle y ahora quiere que me presente a las 9 pm". Contesto Naruto.

"Ok, los veré allá a los dos". Dijo Anko antes de desaparecer para entregar su reporte al Hokage.

 **9:00 pm en el bar Red Leaf**

Anko entro al lugar y vio a Naruto en el escenario sentado en una silla con un par de clones tomando sus respectivas posiciones con sus instrumentos, por su parte Hinata esta en una mesa al fondo del bar pero con una vista clara del escenario esperando a su sensei, Anko se acerco ha Hinata y tomo asiento al lado de ella.

"Primero que todo quisiera agradecerle al dueño por dejarme cantar hoy para ustedes, Espere que lo que toque sea de su gusto".

Unos segundos después Naruto comenzó a tocar.

 **(Bat country - Avenged Sevenfold)**

 ** _"He who makes a beast out of himself,_**

 ** _gets rid of the pain of being a man"_**

 ** _Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay._**  
 ** _I tried to drive all through the night,_**  
 ** _the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights._**  
 ** _No oasis here to see,_**  
 ** _the sand is singing deathless words to me._**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 ** _Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)._**  
 ** _Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction._**  
 ** _My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)._**  
 ** _No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._**

Todos en el lugar quedaron sorprendidos de como Naruto tocaba su guitarra y otros instrumentos y lo muy bueno y melodiosa que era su voz.

 ** _As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights_**

 ** _will take me to new heights._**  
 ** _My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite._**  
 ** _Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right._**  
 ** _Mental fiction follows me;_**  
 ** _show me what it's like to be set free._**

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 ** _So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long_**  
 ** _my vision's so unclear._**  
 ** _Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised_**  
 ** _when things aren't what they seem._**

 ** _Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay._**  
 ** _These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today._**

 ** _Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,_**  
 ** _we look up towards the sky for answers to our lives._**  
 ** _We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,_**  
 ** _don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right._**  
 ** _I'll make a beast out of myself,_**  
 ** _gets rid of all the pain of being a man._**

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 ** _So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long_**  
 ** _my vision's so unclear._**  
 ** _Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised_**  
 ** _when things aren't what they seem._**  
 ** _I've known it from the start all these good ideas_**  
 ** _will tear your brain apart._**  
 ** _Scared but you can follow me_**  
 ** _I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die._**

Al final de la canción el publico se encontraba aplaudiendo al joven interprete.

"Gracias, ahora quisiera invitar a los chicos que inviten a las chicas para bailar la siguiente canción". Dijo Naruto.

Al ver que los chicos no estaban muy animados a bailar pese que a las chicas se le veían en el rostro el deseo de divertirse en la pista de baile.

 _"Bueno, si los chicos no desean bailar, solo necesitan un poco de persuasión"._ Pensó Naruto.

Hizo un clon de sombras para que tomara la guitarra y se acerco ha Hinata y Anko haciendo otro clon al lado de el dijo. "Señoritas, me harían el honor de bailar conmigo?". Pregunto Naruto.

"Que atrevido de su parte caballero pero con gusto bailare con usted". Respondió Hinata seductivamente.

"Muy atrevido de su parte el invitar a dos chicas al mismo tiempo pero me encantaría bailar con usted". Respondió Anko igual de seductora que Hinata.

Eso fue una patada en la entrepierna para los chicos, el ver a dos hermosas chicas como si nada y ellos sentados sin hacer nada, tomaron valor he invitaron ha una chica a bailar.

Cuando la pista estaba llena con las parejas el clon de sombra comenzó a tocar la siguiente canción del repertorio.

(Dejare un link aqui, solo eliminen el espacio entre la v y =)

 **watch?v =t04jE7d0Obw**

Al final de la canción Naruto, Anko y Hinata estaban en el medio de la pista de baile. Todos los bailarines aplaudieron el gran show que fue ver bailar al trio.

"Gracias por todo, los dejare con la siguiente canción, espero que les guste". Dijo Naruto subiendo al escenario y tomando la guitarra de nuevo.

 **(Replica - Sonata Arctica)**

 ** _I'm home again, i won the war, and now i am behind_**

 ** _your door. i tried so hard to obey the law, see the_**  
 ** _meaning of it all. remember me? before the war._**  
 ** _i'm the man who lived next door. long ago..._**

 ** _As you can see, when you look at me, i'm pieces of_**  
 ** _what i used to be. it's easier if you don't see me_**  
 ** _standing on my own two feet. i'm taller when i sit_**  
 ** _here still, you ask are all my dreams fulfilled._**  
 ** _they made me a heart of steal, the kind them bullets_**  
 ** _cannot see_**

 ** _Nothing's what it seems to be,_**  
 ** _i'm a replica, i'm a replica_**  
 ** _empty shell inside of me_**  
 ** _i'm not myself, i'm a replica of me..._**

 ** _The light is green, my slate is clean, new life to fill_**  
 ** _the hole in me. i had no name, last december,_**  
 ** _christmas_**  
 ** _eve i can't remember. i was in a constant pain, i saw_**  
 ** _your shadow in a rain. i painted all your pigeons red,_**  
 ** _i wish i had stayed home instead._**

 ** _Nothing's what it seems to be,_**  
 ** _i'm a replica, i'm a replica_**  
 ** _empty shell inside of me_**  
 ** _i'm not myself, i'm a replica of me..._**  
 ** _Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over_**  
 ** _are you gonna leave me, is my world now over..._**

 ** _Raising from the place i've been, and trying to keep_**  
 ** _my home base clean. now i'm here and won't go back_**  
 ** _believe._**  
 ** _I fall asleep and dream a dream, i'm floating in a_**  
 ** _silent dream. no-one placing blame on me_**  
 ** _but nothing's what it seems to be, yeah._**

 ** _Nothing's what it seems to be,_**  
 ** _i'm a replica, i'm a replica_**  
 ** _empty shell inside of me_**  
 ** _i'm not myself, i'm a replica of me..._**

Para todos los Shinobis del lugar que fueron ha guerra sabían lo devastador que podría ser la guerra y lo cierto en lo que la canción estaba. Todos aplaudieron a Naruto mientras iba sellando sus instrumentos luego tomo el micrófono y dijo. "Gracias por todo, Cantare aquí en otra ocasión si el dueño me lo permite". Dijo Naruto.

En la barra del bar el dueño se encontraba con un habano en su boca mientras limpiaba unos vasos con un paño, se retira el habano y dice.

"Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí como artista fijo, mocoso". Mientras sonreía de medio lado.

"Bueno ya lo escucharon, Me estaran viendo por este lugar mas seguido". Dijo Naruto.

 _"Que es lo que piensa del show, te gusto Kurama?"._ Pensó Naruto.

 **"Bastante para ser sincero, estuvo muy bueno el show"**. Said Kurama.

"Hasta la próxima ocasión Red Leaf". Dijo Naruto para después desaparecer en una nube de humo con Hinata y Anko.

Y Corte.

 **N/A**

Gracias por el constante apoyo, lo aprecio mucho.

Si te gusto el capitulo o quieres opinar algo puedes dejarme un Reviews o un PM con tu opinión o duda.

Si necesitan que responda alguna duda acerca del capitulo o de la historia en si díganmelo mediante un PM o Review y la contestare para el próximo capitulo.

Como siempre no me considero un buen autor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago que es lo importante

Sin mas que decir nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera


	9. Un Dragon en las Olas

De Regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 9: Un Dragon en las Olas y La Invención de un Principe

 **Biju, Jutsus, Invocaciones y Entidades Divinas**

 _ **Pensamiento de Biju o Entidades Divinas**_

Naruto Hablando

 _Naruto Pensando y canciones_

Ya se que llevo tiempo sin traducir este fic pero decide retomar un poco esto.

Comencemos con este fic

 **RECOMENDACION PARA NO PERDERTE NINGUN CAPITULO DE MIS FICS, SIGUEME COMO ESCRITOR O EL FIC QUE TE GUSTE PARA NO PERDERTE NINGUN CAPITULO, DESPUES DE TODO SUBO CAPITULO DE MANERA ESPORADICA.**

Si, ya se que se me olvido decir sobre el salto temporal en este capitulo. Por eso me disculpo.

 **Salto Temporal**

 **6 meses después**

Podemos ver a un feliz pareja caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento 22 por una junta con su respectivo sensei. Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y vieron a Anko esperando por ellos.

"Bueno Naruto, Hinata se han ganado su primera misión rango C". Dijo Anko.

"Por fin, ya era tiempo de hacer algo diferente a las misiones rango D". Grito Naruto.

 _"Olvide lo aburridas que eran estas misiones"._ Pensó Hinata.

"Bueno, vayamos hacia el salón de misiones, rubio, princesa". Dijo Anko.

 **Unos Minutos Después.**

"Aquí reportandose equipo Serpiente a su servicio Hokage-sama". Dijo Anko.

"Ohh Anko-chan, Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan, es bueno verlos a todos". Dijo Hiruzen en su característico tono de abuelo.

"Hey jiji, estamos aquí para tomar una misión". Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a su abuelo.

"Hey Naruto mas respeto para el Hokage". Grito Iruka.

"Esta bien Iruka, yo permito que Naruto me llame jiji después de todo yo pienso en el como si fuese mi nieto". Dijo Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, estamos aquí para tomar una misión rango C, mi equipo ha demostrado que pueden completar una misión de mayor dificultad". Dijo Anko orgullosa de sus dos aprendices.

"Ya veo, Anko no dice nada sin haberlo pensado antes, si tu como jonin-sensi dice que están listo para una rango C, entonces, se les será dada". Dijo Hiruzen,

"Equipo Serpiente, su misión será de guardaespaldas de un constructor de puentes".

"Dejen pasar a Tazuna". Dijo el Hokage.

"Que!, por esto pague...". Comenzó a decir Tazuna pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio al equipo bien, algo tenia ese equipo que le inspiraba confianza.

"Bueno, nada mal, realmente parece que saben lo que hacen". Dijo Tazuna mientras Naruto sonreían de medio lado al tiempo que respondía.

"No sabes lo afortunado de tenernos como sus guardaespaldas". Dijo Naruto con mucha confianza en su voz.

"Tazuna no sabia la razón de esta sensación pero el sabia que este rubio de reflejos y ojos azules y violetas sabia lo que hablaba.

 _"Tal vez, solo tal vez, ellos podrían ayudarnos con Gato"._ Pensó Tazuna.

"Muy bien, equipo Serpiente, deben escoltar a Tazuna-san hasta Nami no Kumi. Partirán en una hora". Dijo el Hokage.

"Equipo, ya escucharon al Hokage, tomen provisiones y en una hora nos encontraran a mi y al cliente en la puerta norte". Dijo Anko al tiempo que desaparecía en un shunshin tomando consigo a Tazuna.

Naruto uso un shunshin que demostró tener destellos plateados y azulados y Hinata uso un shunshin de agua, ganandose la sorpresa de Iruka y el Hokage.

 _"Wow, Ellos realmente conocen el shunshin y solo son meros genins, sin duda serán grandes shibonis en el futuro"._ Pensó el Hokage junto a Iruka.

 **1 hora después en la puerta norte.**

Naruto y Hinata aparecieron nuevamente en sus respectivos shunshin para ver a su sensei y Tazuna esperándolos en la puerta.

"Muy bien, con todos aquí ya podemos partir". Dijo Anko.

Luego de horas de viaje la vista de Hinata fue atrapada por un charco de agua en el camino.

 _"Muy raro, no ha llovido en semanas"._ Pensó Hinata.

Mediante señas ella le dijo a Anko y Naruto acerca del sospechoso charco. Ambos asintieron y continuaron su camino.

Dos personas saltaron del charco y atravesaron a Anko con algunos kunais para después correr tras Tazuna.

"Dennos al constructor, mocosos". Dijo el ninja.

"Tomenlo de mi si es que pueden hermanos diabólicos, eso si les advierto que si deciden atacar no me detendré hasta que estén a centímetros de la muerte". Respondió Naruto muy serio.

"Como si un mocoso como tu podrían hacer algo en contra de ninjas veteranos como nosotros". Respondió Meizu en su tono arrogante.

"No digas después que no te advertí". Respondió Naruto.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba peleando con Gozu que iba tras la cabeza de Tazuna.

Hinata había logrado poner en un estado de parálisis a Gozu gracias a su Juken.

"Gozu". Grito Meizu.

"Hey, no apartes la mirada o es que quieres morir porque dejaste tu guardia abierta". Dijo Naruto.

Meizu giro su rostro hacia Naruto pero el ya no estaba allí, en vez de eso, el se encontraba frente a él pero ya era muy tarde para él hacer algo, solo pudo escuchar una palabras antes de desmayarse por el impacto.

" **Iron Fist of the Dragon King** ".

Y con eso Meizu cayo noqueado al piso.

"Buen trabajo equipo, ahora aten a los hermanos diabólicos, se han ganado la recompensa por sus cabezas, solo dejen que mande un mensaje al Hokage". Dijo Anko mientras salia de entre unos arbustos.

Hinata y Naruto sonrieron ante eso.

"Ahora Tazuna-san, será mejor que nos diga porque 2 ninjas renegados están tras de usted y será mejor que no intente engañarnos o mis mascotas se lo comerán vivo". Dijo Anko mientras sonreía sádicamente y de su chaqueta salían serpientes.

"Hablare pero que no se acerquen esas serpientes, por favor ". Respondió Tazuna mientras su rostro se tornaba azul.

 **Luego de una larga explicación.**

"Por favor, no me dejen, los necesito para poder construir un puente que traiga esperanza a Nami no Kumi". Suplicaba Tazuna.

"No lo dejaremos viejo borracho pero no dejes detalles por fuera, en misiones como estas un equipo no preparado pudo haber sido enviado y eso los coloca en peligro". Dijo Naruto.

"No lo hare de nuevo". Dijo Tazuna avergonzado de lo que hizo.

"Bueno que esperamos, Nami no se liberara por si mismo, tiempo de moverse equipo". Dijo Anko.

Luego de tomar un bote y alcanzar Nami, Naruto ya sabia de que Zabuza aparecería muy pronto.

 **Luego de una dura pelea con Zabuza.**

 **(No soy muy bueno con estas escenas así que será igual que el cannon pero en vez de Kakashi será Anko, y en vez de Sasuke y Sakura seran Naruto y Hinata)**

"Tazuna-san, necesitamos dejar descansar a Anko-sensei, Esta su casa cerca?". Pregunto Hinata.

Naruto hizo un par de clones para cargar a Anko hasta la casa.

"Si, estamos cerca, por aquí". Respondió Tazuna guiando al equipo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa y entraron vieron a una mujer de cabellos negros.

"Padre, llegaste a salvo, Gracias Kami-sama y quienes son ustedes?". Dijo la mujer.

"Ellos son los increíbles ninjas que me escoltaron a salvo. Tsunami necesitamos una habitación ella esta muy cansada". Dijo Tazuna mostrando la evidente condición de Anko.

"Por aquí, ponganla en esta habitación". Dijo Tsunami mostrándole el cuarto a Naruto.

Algunas horas después Anko despierta.

 _"Mierda, ese rubio es muy estupido o muy valiente, arriesgar su vida por la mia pero tengo que admitir que me hizo muy feliz"._ Pensó Anko sonrojandose un poco.

"Anko-sensei ya despertó?". Pregunto Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Si, Naruto necesito hablar contigo, pasa". Dijo Anko.

Naruto abrió la puerta y se sentó en el piso al lado de Anko.

"De que quiere hablarme sensei?". Pregunto el rubio.

"Estas jodidamente loco o que, arriesgaste tu vida como si fuera nada, realmente eres muy estupido o muy valiente". Grito Anko golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza.

Naruto se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe de Anko pero antes de poder decir algo para defenderse un par de labios conectaron con los suyos.

"Pero realmente me hizo muy feliz que hicieras algo así por mi, Naruto-kun", Dijo Anko en un tono amoroso.

Naruto no esperaba eso. Un beso de Anko pero tenia que admitirlo realmente le gusto.

 _"Tengo que hablar con Hinata de esto pero tengo que admitir que tengo sentimientos por Anko"._ Pensó Naruto.

"Ahora, es tiempo de bajar y comer algo, Naruto-kun". Dijo Anko dejando atrás a Naruto.

"Voy, Anko-chan". Respondió Naruto.

Luego de comer Anko dijo que ellos debían de entrenar puesto que Zabuza no estaba muerto.

"Ya sabemos eso sensei, el Hunter-nin tuvo que matarlo al instante y tomar su cabeza, no disponer de su cuerpo en otro lugar". Dijo Hinata.

Anko asintió por lo dicho por Hinata, Anko le dio un par de rollos de jutsus de agua que llevaba consigo.

"Sensei, quisiera entrenar solo, quiero practicar en algo que estoy trabajando". Dijo Naruto

Esto hizo que Anko alzara una ceja.

"Y esto en lo que estas trabajando no puede ser por?". Pregunto Anko.

"Porque puedo perder el control, he logrado usar la técnica antes pero no todas las veces puedo mantener control de mi mismo y puedo terminar causando mucha devastación a mi paso". Respondió Naruto seriamente.

"Muy bien te permitiré hacer lo que quieras pero mantente a salvo". Respondió Anko.

"Mantente a salvo". Dijo Hinata.

"Lo haré pero antes tengo que hablar contigo, Hinata-chan". Respondió Naruto llevandose a dicha chica lejos.

"De que quieres hablarme, Naruto-kun". Dijo Hinata.

"Descubrí que tengo sentimientos por Anko pero no se que piensas y tengo miedo que no te guste". Respondió Naruto.

Hinata lo beso y le dijo.

"No seas tonto, sabes que te amo y se que Anko-sensei tiene sentimiento por ti y son muy reales". Dijo Hinata.

Naruto sonrío y asintió antes de irse a entrenar.

Hinata y Anko se fueron a entrenar juntas mientras Naruto se distanciaba de ellas.

 **Unos minutos corriendo a toda velocidad después.**

 _"Este lugar es lo suficientemente bueno para practicar"._ Pensó Naruto.

 **"Dragonforce".** Grito Naruto mientras era rodeado de una energía plateada

 **Roaaaarrrrrr.**

Fue todo lo que se escucho en la distancia, esto hizo que Hinata y Anko se preocupara pero sabían que Naruto podía lograrlo.

Naruto tomo control de si mismo solo para ver que había causado grandes destrozos a su alrededor.

"Mierda, ya veo porque padre dijo que lograr la Dragonforce era difícil pero mezclar dos elementos totalmente opuestos es casi imposible". Dijo Naruto.

La verdad sea dicha, Naruto había logrado perfeccionar el Dragonforce de cada elemento uno a uno, pero mezclar 2 o mas elementos y entrar en Dragonforce es casi una meta imposible.

Naruto recordó lo que dijo su padre si lograse combinarlo.

 **Inicio de Flashback**

"Padre, sabes si alguien ha logrado mezclar sus elementos en uno y lograr entrar en Dragonforce". Pregunto un joven Naruto.

 **"No hijo mío, no puedes mezclar elementos con otros pero si estos están en la adecuada proporción fuera de tu cuerpo, teóricamente podrías".** Respondió Draco.

 **"Hijo, sabes que mi elemento es la mezcla de los principales elementos como lo es el fuego, agua y otros. Y yo puedo mezclarlos apropiadamente porque tengo la habilidad para ello, pero no puedo mezclar mis ataques con otros dragones porque estamos en diferentes niveles de poder entre yo y el resto".** Dijo Draco.

"Padre pero como el dragonslayer de todos los dragones, yo podría mezclar mis diferentes elementos y intentar el Dragonforce". Dijo Naruto.

 **"Probablemente puedas pero seria muy difícil, casi imposible pero si lo logras serás tan poderosos como lo soy yo, hijo".** Respondió Draco.

Esto sorprendió a Naruto, ser tan fuerte como su padre.

"Te mostrare que puedo hacerlo, le mostrare al mundo que tan fuerte es tu hijo". Dijo Naruto con sus ojos se afilaban.

Draco sonreía con satisfacción y dijo.

 **"Ve hijo mío, muéstrale de lo que estas hecho".**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 _"Bueno padre, ha demostrado ser un reto muy difícil pero lo lograre"._ Pensó Naruto.

Naruto siguió con su entrenamiento hasta que estaba muy oscuro y decidió ir de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

"Como te fue en el entrenamiento". Dijo Anko.

"Casi lo logro pero al final termine yéndome berserker contra los alrededores". Respondió Naruto.

Esto hizo que Hinata y Anko se preocuparan por el rubio.

Luego de comer fueron a dormir.

 **6 Dias después.**

Esto fue su día a día por 6 días, despertar, comer, ir a entrenar por horas y luego volver cuando estaba oscuro.

Pero este día fue diferente, ellos sabían que Tasumi tenia un hijo pero hoy él hablo con ellos.

"Porque intentan tanto detener a Gato". Dijo Inari en su oscuro tono de voz.

"Por que queremos a Nami libre, por que no queremos ver a más personas sufrir". Respondió Naruto.

"Sufrimiento...". Dijo Inari.

"Que saben ustedes del sufrimiento, ustedes que recibieron todo en bandeja de plata, ustedes no saben lo que es sufrir". Grito Inari.

Toda la habitación se congelo, por el Ki que Naruto liberaba.

"Que no se lo que es sufrir, dices?". Respondió Naruto con su semblante oscurecido.

"Déjame saber algo Inari, acaso haz sido apuñalado, acaso haz sido quemado, acaso haz sentido hambre por meses". Dijo Naruto tomando a Inari de la camisa.

"Tu, por lo menos tienes a tu madre y abuelo, Yo no tuve nada de eso, Yo tuve que vivir en la calle por meses, comiendo basura para sobrevivir, sin un padre que me enseñara, sin una madre que me abrazara cuando tenia una pesadilla, Así que detente de enfrascarte en tus problemas porque Yo no tuve como tu dices todo servido en bandeja de plata, He trabajo muy duro mi trasero cada día para ser la persona que soy hoy". Respondió Naruto antes de soltar a Inari para que cayera sobre el suelo.

Hinata, Anko y Tsunami estaban llorando por lo que contaba Naruto, Tazuna por su parte se veía amenazado por sus ojos de que comenzara a caer lagrimas de ellos.

Con eso Naruto dejo la casa solo diciendo que se iría a entrenar.

Naruto comenzó con su entrenamiento de mezclar el Dragonforce de 2 elementos diferentes.

Hasta que se desmayo cerca de un árbol por el sobreesfuerzo.

Naruto despertó el día siguiente aun furioso por las palabras que Inari dijo.

Él saco su guitarra de un sello y comenzó a tocar una canción.

(Kick In The Teeth - Papa Roach)

 _We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs._

 _You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok_  
 _It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game._  
 _A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away_  
 _Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it cause when it .._

 _Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it._  
 _Throw your stones and you won't see me break it._  
 _Say what you want, take your shots._  
 _You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth_  
 _(Na na na na na)_  
 _Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)_

 _I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down_  
 _I'm bleeding out the mouth._  
 _I hope you know I'm stronger now._  
 _I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around._  
 _I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground._  
 _Dont fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it ..._

 _Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it._  
 _Throw your stones and you won't see me break it._  
 _Say what you want, take your shots._  
 _You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth_  
 _(na na na na na )_  
 _Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)_

 _What doesnt kill me only, will make me stronger in my head_  
 _In my head_

 _Cause when it_  
 _Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it._  
 _Throw your stones and you won't see me break it._  
 _Say what you want, take your shots_  
 _You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth_  
 _(na na na na na )_  
 _Kick in the teeth_  
 _(na na na na na)_  
 _Say what you want. Take your shots._  
 _You're setting me free with one more kick in the. teeth_  
 _(na na na na na)_  
 _Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)_  
 _Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)_  
 _Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)_

Naruto se había calmado, respiro y comenzó a tocar otra canción pero sin el conocimiento de que estaba siendo observado.

(Eagleheart - Stratovarius).

 _All through the night he is lying awake_

 _wond'ring how much more can he take_  
 _watching the walls where the shadows dance_  
 _drifting away into a trance_  
 _and his eyes are blazing with fire._

 _Dreams burnt to ashes so many times_  
 _highest of mountains, still he climbs_  
 _ready to fly, cause he just can't stay_  
 _flame burning brighter with every day_  
 _and his eyes are blazing with fire_  
 _longing for the deepest desire._

 _Heart of an eagle_  
 _he flies through the rainbow_  
 _into a new world and finds the sun_  
 _spreading his wings_  
 _above all the sorrows_  
 _the glory of eagleheart._

 _Fever is burning in his veins_  
 _determined with courage, breaking the chains_  
 _back against the wall under blood red skies_  
 _prepared to fight until he dies_  
 _and his eyes are blazing with fire_  
 _longing for the deepest desire._

 _Heart of an eagle_  
 _he flies through the rainbow_  
 _into a new world and finds the sun_  
 _spreading his wings_  
 _above all the sorrows_  
 _the glory of eagleheart._

 _Heart of an eagle_  
 _he flies through the rainbow_  
 _into a new world and finds the sun_  
 _spreading his wings_  
 _above all the sorrows_  
 _the glory of eagleheart._

Naruto escucho los aplausos de alguien y vio a Haku la persona que salvo la vida de Zabuza.

"Que hace una chica en un lugar como este". Dijo Naruto todavía recostado del árbol.

"Antes de responderte, quisiera saber el significado de la canción, y mi nombre es Haku solo para dejarte saber". Respondió la joven chica.

"Mi nombre es Naruto y bueno Eagleheart significa que no importa el problema que tengas con una buena resolución puedo superar cualquier problema y de que debes plantarle frente a los problemas, eso es lo que significa Eagleheart. El corazón de un águila que vuela a través del arcoiris dentro de un nuevo mundo y busca el sol, desplegando sus alas sobre el dolor, esa es la gloria de Eagleheart". Dijo Naruto levantándose de su lugar.

 _"Wow, tiene un significado muy delicado después de todo"._ Pensó Haku.

"Ahora, ya que respondí a tu pregunta me gustaría que respondieras una mia". Dijo Naruto.

"Que haces aquí?".

"Estoy aquí recolectando hierbas medicinales para un amigo que esta enfermo". Respondió Haku.

"Ya veo, puedo ayudarte si así lo deseas". Respondió Naruto.

"Apreciaría eso mucho".

 **Luego de recolectar las hierbas**

"Bueno, chica linda, tengo que regresar con mi sensei". Dijo Naruto.

"Yo también tengo que regresar con mi amigo y solo para dejarte saber soy un chico". Respondió Haku.

"No, no lo eres, puedo oler un poco de perfume en ti y veo el suave movimiento de tus caderas". Respondió Naruto sonriendo de medio lado.

Haku se sonrojo al verse descubierta su fachada de chico.

Con eso Haku desapareció y Naruto regreso a la casa.

Naruto llego a la casa unos minutos después.

Entro y vio a Anko y Hinata durmiendo en un sofá, esperando a que él llegara, él se sintió mal por hacer que se preocuparan por él, luego de un corto beso a ambas, tomo a cada una y se las llevo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Vio que todavía le quedaba unas cuantas horas de sueño aun, así que se fue a su cama a dormir un poco mas.

 _"Pelearemos pronto Zabuza y esta vez haré lo mejor posible para ayudar a ambos"._ Pensó Naruto antes de caer dormido.

Y corten.

 **N / A**

Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora.

Como siempre digo. Dejen un review con sugerencia para las invocaciones futuras de Naruto, parejas para él también.

Recuerden que soy nuevo en esto así que dejen sus consejos después de todo soy un escritor novato y me pueden ayudar a mejorar mis habilidades como escritor.

Las canciones usadas (Kick In The Teeth - Papa Roach) y (Eagleheart - Stratovarius).

Otra cosa para aquellos que no lo sepan, KI significa (Killer Intentions) traducido como Intenciones Asesinas.

Hasta la próxima vez

Nero01 Fuera.

O

Por lo menos eso seria lo que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo ahora algo un poco mas novedoso.

Integrando la modalidad de mis otros fics haré Q&A es decir pregunta y respuestas, al final de cada capitulo. ahora veamos que hay en el capitulo anterior o los capítulos anteriores mejor dicho, no creo poner todos por el tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice este fic.

 **miguelgiuliano co:**

esta genial tu historia al comienzo cuando empece a leer tu historia pensé que lo único de fairy tail seria el poder de ds de naruto pero en ca queen esta historia estaría algunos personajes de ft espero que incluyas a cana pero que el poder de su padre eso seria genial;;espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo.

 **Respuesta:** Ok, gracias por el apoyo pese al tiempo de mi ultima actualización, en el futuro veremos al gremio mas poderoso de Fiore si esa es tu duda, y buena ya veremos si Cana puede estar en el Harem y bueno aquí tienes el capitulo espero que te gustara.

PD: Sin el punto entre giuliano y co porque al editar me lo borra fanfiction.

 **ren de lucifer:**

Es muy buena la historia un poco corta los capítulos pero en si buena y los temas q canta naruto son los mejores ya quiero q salga el otro capitulo suerte en todo :3

 **Respuesta:** Gracias por el elogio, no te preocupes en las siguientes capítulos voy subiendo poco a poco la cantidad de palabras por capitulo, siempre es un gusto para mi saber que les gustan las bandas que escojo, si quieren recomendarme algo siempre será bienvenida su sugerencia.

 **wolf1990:**

buen capitulo, espero que lo sigas pronto.

 **Respuesta:** Gracias por el apoyo, bueno supongo que ya no tuviste que esperar mas después de todo ya leíste el capitulo.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:**

genial la historia espero el próximo capitulo.

 **Respuesta:** Siempre es apreciado tu apoyo, sobretodo por lo constante en que me dejas saber tu opinión de mis otros fics, por eso un millón de gracias.

 **fdms85:**

genial la historia deberías seguirla esta genial bueno adiós espero el próximo cap. bye.

 **Respuesta:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te fuese de tu agrado este capitulo.

 **trollmemex:**

siHola yo aquí otra vez me encanta tu traducción esperó lo continúes pronto o actualices el de débil my cry (creo que así escribe no me acuerdo)

 **Respuesta** : Hey, bueno saber de ti, siempre es un placer saber que les gusta la traducción, ya actualice El Sucesor del Demonio. y se escribe Devil May Cry.

 **PD:** Por eso digo que se me sigan como escritor porque les avisa a sus correos cuando actualizo un fic, así no tienen que estar pendientes del fic de su agrado.

Ahora si.

Nero01. Fuera.


	10. El Dragon Sanguinario del Infierno

De regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 10: El Dragon Sanguinario del Infierno y de Esperanza

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas, canciones"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

 **Solo quería decirles que la saga de los exámenes Chunin será acortada, tratare que hacer todos los exámenes Chunin en 1, 2 o hasta 3 capítulos. Cabe recalcar que entre menos capítulos más largo será el capítulo.**

 **Si se preguntan por el cambio de formato para las canciones, solo puedo decir que para el momento no estaba seguro de cual poner así que había cambios.**

 **Bueno con eso dicho .**

 **Que comience el fic.**

Naruto despierta de su siesta para ver que eran las 9:00 am.

 _"Bueno, al parecer no importa en que línea temporal este, siempre dormiré más de lo debido este día"._ Pensó Naruto.

Naruto bajo de su dormitorio y vio a Tsunami haciendo el desayuno para Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-san, al fin despierta en unos minutos estará listo tu desayuno". Dijo Tsunami

"No es necesario ser tan formal conmigo, solo llámeme Naruto y una pregunta donde esta mi equipo". Respondió Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, tu sensei me dijo que te dejará dormir un poco más por lo sucedido ayer". Respondió Tsunami recordando un poco de lo sucedido ayer.

"Esta bien, comeré mi desayuno y dejare 4 clones de sombras para que le hagan guardia". Respondió Naruto.

 **Después del desayuno.**

"Bueno, llego el momento voy al puente". Dijo Naruto formando sus 4 clones y correr hacia el puente.

 **En el puente**

"Muy bien, Haku, llego el momento de tomar la cabeza del constructor".

"Si, Zabuza-sama". Respondió Haku poniéndose su máscara de Hunter-nin.

"Bueno, bueno, pero si nos vemos de nuevo Snake Mistress de Konoha". Dijo Zabuza escondiéndose en su niebla.

"Ohh, pero mira nada más, si eres tu Demon-chan, como están tus heridas". Respondió Anko haciendo enfurecer a Zabuza por el apodo ridículo.

"Te mataré esta vez, serpiente y dime donde esta el rubio, el me llego a sorprender la vez anterior, ahora Haku mata a la chica". Dijo Zabuza ensombreciendo su semblante mientras que Haku asentía a su pedido.

 **Haku vs Hinata**

 _"Mmmhhh, mis jutsus de agua no servirán de mucho contra Haku"._ Pensó Hinata.

Hinata corrió tras Haku no dejándola hacer ningún jutsu para engancharse en un duelo de Taijutsu.

Naruto logro llegar al puente pero andaba escondido, quería ver como peleará su esposa contra alguien como Haku, claro de que si se tornara peligroso el saltaría a ayudarla, lo mismo iba para Anko.

"No dejare que hagas ningún jutsu". Dijo Hinata en el intercambio ágil de Taijutsu en el que se encontraban.

 _"Mierda, se que soy rápida pero ella en mejor en el combate mano a mano, tengo que pensar en algo"._ Pensó Haku viéndose en aprietos.

Luego de unos minutos de combate, Haku lanzó unas senbon en la dirección de Tazuna, esto hizo que Hinata se distanciara de Haku para detener la senbon antes de que matará a Tazuna.

Hinata logro detener la senbon pero Haku había logrado su objetivo.

 **"Ice Style: Demonic Mirrors"**

Hinata había quedado atrapada dentro de una especie de domo de hielo hecho de espejos.

 _"Muy bien, esa es mi señal para entrar en acción"._ Pensó Naruto

 **"Roar of the Fire Dragon".** Grito Naruto sorprendiendo a Haku.

El ataque derritió los espejos que hizo que Haku saliera con algunas cortadas y algunas quemaduras.

Naruto corrió contra Haku y la puso uno sello de parálisis dejándola en el piso.

Haku había perdido toda esperanza y solo esperaba el último ataque que tomaría su vida, pero... no sintió nada.

"Porque no me mataste, ahora que estoy paralisada le soy inservible a Zabuza-sama ". Dijo Haku esperando que Naruto terminará con su existencia.

"Haku, en este mundo ninja, nosotros, los ninjas somos vistos como herramientas para nuestras villas, pero esa definición no me gusta, yo prefiero la definición que le di yo. Los Ninjas somos personas que peleamos contra otros por una razón, porque tengo algo que quiero proteger sin importar nada, así que en pocas palabras. Nosotros los ninjas somos protectores de lo que amamos, algunos aman el dinero otros la fama pero yo amo a las personas cercanas a mi y por eso los protegeré sin importar nada, y ahora tu eres una de esas personas preciadas por mi y por eso te protegeré como te dije antes, solo debes tener el eagleheart". Respondió Naruto mientras su mirada se afilaba.

Eso hizo que Haku se sonrojara, frente a ella un chico clama que es preciada para él y eso le da un nuevo propósito para vivir.

 _"Protegeré a los que amo, Naruto-kun"._ Pensó Haku antes de desmayarse por sus heridas.

Anko seguía peleando contra Zabuza, Zabuza se fijo del estado de Haku y temió por lo peor.

"Maldito mocoso, te mataré por matar a mi hija". Bramo Zabuza en su inmensa cólera.

Naruto sonrió confiado, el le enseñará a Zabuza una lesión de humildad.

"Y que harás ahora, ella ya esta muerta si realmente pensarás que ella era tu hija la hubieses protegido mejor, Zabuza ese apodo tuyo como The Demon of Kiri toma lo mejor de ti". Grito Naruto.

Esas palabras fueron como kunais que se clavaban en su corazón.

 _"El mocoso tiene razón, mi orgullo tomo lo mejor de mi y por eso la perdí a ella"._ Pensó Zabuza amargamente.

"Jajajajaja, el demonio llorando por la zorra de su pareja, es una pena que no me pudiera divertir con ella, pero por lo menos lo haré con serpiente puta y la chica Hyuuga, Mmmhhh creo que usaré a la Hyuuga antes de venderla a Kumo, ahora mis matones maten al demonio y al mocoso". Grito Gato.

Gato había cometido el peor error posible en el mundo, había llamado a su esposa y Anko-chan como zorros y había admitido que quiso violar a Haku, el estaba totalmente jodido.

En el cielo se podía observar como una flecha caía a escasos centímetros de los pies del líder de los matones.

"Nosotros, la gente de Nami tomará el mando nuevamente de nuestro hogar, Gato". Grito Inari.

Naruto sonrió por eso para luego decir.

"Buen trabajo, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti Inari, pero esto es personal así les sugiero que miren a otro lado por que lo que verán será desagradable". Dijo Naruto sin dejar que nadie objetara su pedido.

"Bueno, Zabuza y así es como tu lesión de humildad termina". Dijo Naruto.

"Que?, pero que demonios dices tu mataste a mi hija". Respondió Zabuza.

"Y hay es donde te equivocas, ella esta viva solo se desmayo por las heridas pero vivirá". Respondió Naruto.

Eso hizo que Zabuza corriera para chequear el pulso de Haku.

 _"El chico dice la verdad, Haku esta viva y esta vez si la protegeré como tuve que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo"._ Pensó Zabuza mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

"Muy bien, Gato, cometiste el error más grande pensado, llamaste a Hinata y Anko zorras y admitiste que querías violar a Haku, así que ya firmaste tu propia sentencia de muerte". Dijo Naruto en un tono muy oscuro y siniestro.

"No tengan miedo mis matones, quien mate al mocoso tendrá la oportunidad de divertirse con las chicas después de mi".

Todos los matones corrieron contra Naruto, pero quedaron petrificados cuando vieron que ambos ojos azules y violeta se afilaron y sentían su sed de sangre saturaba el aire.

"Todos ustedes están muertos". Grito Naruto

Desatando toda su furia contra ellos, Naruto comenzó con una aniquilación que marcará su historia.

 **"Iron Fist of the Thunder Dragon".** Grito Naruto destruyendo los intestinos de aquellos que contactará su puño.

 **"Claws of the Wind Dragon".** Grito Naruto.

Esto hizo que varios miembros se separaran dejando que se desangraran hasta morir.

"TERMINARÉ CON TODOS USTEDES". Grito Naruto

"Este es un buen momento para probar eso". Pensó Naruto.

 **"Unison Dragonforce".** Grito Naruto.

Del cuerpo de Naruto escamas comenzaron a crecer y un par de alas salieron de su espalda, una energía plateada mezclada una oscura irradiaba por todo su cuerpo, la energía plateada proviene de su padre el todopoderoso Draco Pendragon VIII mientras que la energía oscura proviene de aquel dragon que se aproxima al de Draco, Darko Pendragon VIII, el dragon de la oscuridad y hermano de Draco.

 **"Roar of the Kaiser Dragon".** Grito Naruto terminando con la vida de los matones restantes, después de toda la masacre orquestada por el rubio, Naruto bañado en la sangre de sus enemigos tenían ese brillo peligroso que lo caracterizaba.

"Ahora Gato, llego tu turno". Dijo Naruto.

Gato ya se había orinado en sus pantalones por lo había visto como todos las personas que había contratado yacían en el suelo muertos.

"No, por favor, haré lo que quieras pero no me mates, te daré dinero, mujeres, fama, lo que quieras pero no me mates". Suplicaba Gato.

"Puedes traer de regreso a todas esas personas que mataste, puedes devolver a Inari su padre... No puedes verdad. Entonces no hay nada que tengas que quiera, dile a Shinigami-chan que Naruto Otsutsuki Namikaze Pendragon IX te envia". Dijo Naruto antes de cortar la cabeza a Gato con su espada.

Todos están incrédulos por la matanza hecho a por Naruto, con esto Naruto ganó un apodo que harían temblar de miedo a su enemigos, el fue nombrado.

"The Bloody Dragon from Hell". Otorgado a él por el mismísimo Bloody Demon of Kiri.

Luego de limpiar su desastre, Zabuza y Haku sanaran gracias a Hinata, se acercaron para despedirse, después de todos ellos seguían siendo ninjas renegados o por lo menos lo es Zabuza.

"Sabes, no necesitan seguir en fuga de los hunter-nins, ustedes podrían ser ninjas de Konoha". Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Zabuza y Haku.

"Podrías hacer eso por nosotros". Dijo Haku.

"Claro, el Hokage es como un abuelo para mi, el les permitirá que vivan en Konoha". Respondió Naruto.

Haku corrió hacia Naruto para plantar un beso en sus labios, esto hizo que Zabuza se fuese contra Naruto diciendo algo que mancillar la inocencia de su hija.

"Bueno, Zabuza; ya es hora de dejar Nami pero antes de ir a Konoha tengo algo para para Nami así que siganme". Dijo Naruto.

Naruto le mostró a los ciudadanos de Nami un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando desde que llego allí, el que pronto será el famoso Domo de Nami, un lugar eso para él propósito de Naruto, cantar.

Naruto tomo un micrófono y dijo.

"Ciudadanos de Nami, he hecho este Domo para ustedes para que tengas un sitio de entretenimiento para los turistas y como el constructor de él mismo daré el primer concierto".

Naruto saco de unos pergaminos sus instrumentos y hizo unos clones, después de que cada uno tomará su posición comenzó el mejor concierto de Nami.

Comenzando con la canción todos los ciudadanos prestaban toda su atención a su generoso salvador.

(Hold on to your Dream - Stratovarius)

 _ **Since you were born pushed into corner**_  
 _ **and left all alone**_  
 _ **told what to do, obey all the rules**_  
 _ **be just like everyone else those fools**_  
 _ **day at the school**_  
 _ **teacher's a bully**_  
 _ **you're mobbed as a rule**_  
 _ **nothing from tv**_  
 _ **your folks are away**_  
 _ **you are trapped inside this house you must stay - home**_  
 _ **Now it's time for you to move on**_  
 _ **leave the shadows of your past**_  
 _ **don't let them haunt you forever**_

 _"Naruto-niisan tiene razón, Aguantaré con mis sueños no dejare que se alejen de mí"._ Pensó Inari con una convicción.

 _ **Hold on to your dream**_  
 _ **somewhere there's a beam of hope**_  
 _ **which is guiding your way through the dark**_  
 _ **this is your chance**_  
 _ **your love your romance**_  
 _ **hold on to your dream and never give up**_  
 _ **in your life - hold on to your dream**_

Toda Nami aplaudía a Naruto por su actuación.

"Gente de Nami, este no es el fin, cantaré para todos ustedes otra canción". Dijo Naruto mientras recibía la aceptación de Nami.

(Crush 40 - It's Doesn't Matter)

 _ **Well, I don't show off, don't criticize**_  
 _ **I'm just livin' by my own feelings**_  
 _ **And I won't give in, won't compromise**_  
 _ **I just only have a steadfast heart of gold**_

 _ **I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough**_  
 _ **But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word**_  
 _ **Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason**_  
 _ **I got my way, my own way**_

 _ **It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight**_  
 _ **There is no way I will run away from all of my frights**_  
 _ **Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running**_  
 _ **There is no way to stop me from going to the very top**_

 _ **It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right**_

 _ **Well, I won't look back I don't need to  
Time won't wait and I got so much to do**_

 _ **Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear  
Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong**_

 _ **This fight is not for anybody, this is purely for myself  
There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end  
I can't tell what is wrong and what is right, I've got to  
find the answer  
But I do there's no way I will ever give up**_

 _ **Place all your bets on the one you think is right**_

 _ **(Guitar solo)**_

 _ **It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight  
There is no way I will run away from all of my frights  
Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running  
There is no way to stop me from going to the very top**_

Con el fin de la canción la gente Nami dejo a su héroe con su equipo regresar a su aldea.

 _"Que nombre le ponemos al puente?"._ Pensó Tazuna más que nada así mismo pero todos lo escucharon.

"Que tal, The Dragon Bridge of Hope". Dijo Inari.

"Ese es el nombre perfecto nieto, el nombre del puente sera The Dragon Bridge of Hope". Grito Tazuna con la aprobación de la gente de Nami.

 **Algunas horas después.**

 **En la puerta Norte de Konoha.**

Luego de reportar sus negocios con el ninja renegado y tomar al equipo a la torre del Hokage, Zabuza explicó los sucesos de su huida de Kiri y porque intenta ser parte de las filas de Konoha.

Hiruzen acepto a Zabuza pero con un tiempo de probatoria de 6 meses y bueno a Haku la hizo un Chunin de Konoha debido a su talento y aprendizaje bajo Zabuza, ellos vivirán en un apartamento provisto por el Hokage.

"Fue una buena misión, no crees, Hinata". Dijo Naruto.

"Si la fue, vamos a casa". Respondió Hinata.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron al apartamento de Naruto, el todavía recordaba lo sucedido hace 3 meses cuando Hinata hablo con su padre para que la dejará vivir con él.

 **Inicio de Flashback**

"No te permito que vayas a vivir con un chico". Dijo Hiashi, padre de Hinata.

"No me importa lo que pienses, me iré a vivir con el que amo". Respondió Hinata.

Hiashi en realidad no odiava al chico, el pensaba en el como el carcelero del Kyuubi , no el Kyuubi mismo pero después de todo él es padre y ningún padre dejaría que su hija dejará su casa así como así.

"Entiendeme Hinata, te amo hija por eso no te quiero lejos de mí". Respondió Hiashi.

"Padre, se que me amas y se que no odias a Naruto pero yo lo amo, padre, solo quiero ser feliz con el hombre que amo". Dijo Hinata.

"Te pareces tanto a tu madre, mi bebe, este chico te hace feliz hija mía?". Dijo Hiashi.

"Si papá, el me hace muy feliz".

"Si este chico te hace feliz, entonces yo también soy feliz, ve mi niña pero visitados a mi y tu hermana de vez en cuando, ok". Dijo Hiashi abrazando a su hija.

"Si padre, los visitaré". Respondió Hinata mientras abrazaba a su padre con lágrimas de felicidad.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _"Si, soy muy afortunado de tenerla conmigo"._ Pensó Naruto mientras veía a Hinata.

"Estamos en casa Hina-chan, yo tomaré un baño y luego cantaré algo para ti mi bella esposa". Respondió Naruto.

"Haré algo de comer mientras te bañas". Respondió Hinata.

Luego de cenar y baños, Naruto-san tomo su guitarra y comenzó a cantar.

(Sonata Arctica - Shamandalie)

 _ **In good old times, remember, my friend**_  
 _ **moon was so bright and so close to us, sometimes**_  
 _ **We were still blind and deaf, what a bliss?**_  
 _ **painting the world of our own, for our own eyes, now?**_

 _ **"can we ever have what we had then**_  
 _ **friendship unbreakable**_  
 _ **love means nothing to me**_  
 _ **without blinking an eye**_

 _ **i'd fade, if so needed**_  
 _ **all those moments with you**_  
 _ **if i had you beside me"**_

 __  
 _ **One cloudy day we both lost the game?**_  
 _ **we drifted so far and away.**_

 _ **Nothing is quite as cruel as a child**_  
 _ **sometimes we break the unbreakable, sometimes?**_  
 _ **"and we'll never have what we had then**_  
 _ **friendship unbroken**_  
 _ **love means nothing to me**_  
 _ **without blinking an eye**_  
 _ **i'd fade, if so needed**_  
 _ **all those moments with you**_  
 _ **if i had you beside me"**_

 _ **I was unable to cope with what you said**_  
 _ **sometimes we need to be cruel to be kind**_  
 _ **child that i was, could not see the reason**_  
 _ **feelings i had were but sham and a lie?**_  
 _ **I have never forgotten your smile**_  
 _ **your eyes of shamandalie**_  
 _ **Time went by, many memories died**_  
 _ **i'm writing this down to ease my pain**_

 _ **you saw us always clearer than me**_  
 _ **how we were never meant to be**_  
 _ **love denied meant the friendship would die,**_  
 _ **the years showed me the light**_  
 _ **these memories make me cry**_  
 _ **"and we'll never have what we had then**_  
 _ **friendship unbroken**_  
 _ **love means nothing to me**_  
 _ **without blinking an eye**_  
 _ **i'd fade, if so needed**_  
 _ **all those moments with you**_  
 _ **and see the world wiht my wide open eyes**_  
 _ **Friendship got broken,**_  
 _ **there's no other for me**_  
 _ **like the one of my childhood day**_  
 _ **can you forgive me?**_  
 _ **the love got better off me**_

 ** _on that one day back in old times_**

"Hermosa canción, mi amor". Dijo Hinata besando a su esposo.

Naruto puso su guitarra al lado de la cama y ellos siguieron besándose el uno al otro hasta que cayeron dormidos en los brazos de otros.

Ellos sabían que pronto serán los exámenes Chunin y estaban emocionados por ello.

Y corte. Se imprime

 **N / A**

dejen sus reviews con sugerencias y opinión. Voy a necesitar ayuda con los emparejamientos y invocaciones

Recuerden que soy un nuevo escritor así que cualquier consejo de como elevar mis habilidades como escritor son apreciados.

Canciones usadas. (Hold On To Your Dreams - Stratovarius), (It's Doesn't Matter - Crush 40) y (Shamandalie acoustic version - Sonata Arctica).

Hasta la proxima.

Nero01.

O

Por lo menos lo seria si esto no fuese únicamente la traducción de lo que hice con mi primer fic.

Ahora nos vamos a Q&A respectivo, recordemos que tomare comentarios de anteriores capítulos.

También cabe destacar que ya tengo algunas parejas por como lo deje así que hasta que no saque nuevo capitulo o bueno como lo tengo planeado hasta ahora es seguir sacando la traducción y cuando lleguen a estar a la par seguiré con este y mas bien traduciré en ingles lo que escriba en español.

Ahora si, continuemos con el Q&A

 **Metalero Anarkista:** Es increíble la historia ya quiero ver como sigue podrías poner a Mei Terumi y Ayame Ichiraku en el harem.

 **Respuesta** **:** Gracias por el apoyo, y voy con respecto a Mei o Ayame, primero debo alcanzar hasta donde lo deje porque si te soy sincero ya no recuerdo hasta donde lo deje, por eso hago la traducción en parte, para recordar y seguir escribiendo.

 **Core Nakisawa:** que bien que has puesto la traducción, solo me queda esperar al siguiente

Sayo...

 **Respuesta:** Siempre será un gusto, muy acertado tu comentario. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

 **Indiana Jones11:** contii esta genial tu traducción sigue asii.

 **Respuesta:** Ya la leíste, espero que fuese de tu gusto.

 **luisdox:** O que buena tu historia no había leído tu versión en ingles pero que interesante me parece espero la conti

 **Respuesta:** te aconsejo que sigas leyendo esta versión, soy muchísimo mas diestro con mi español que con mi ingles o portugués.


	11. Pequeñas Vacaciones

De regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 11: Unas Pequeñas Vacaciones antes de los Exámenes Chunin

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas, canciones"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

Comencemos con este fic.

 **TOMANDO UN MINUTO DE TU TIEMPO ANTES DE QUE LEAS EL FIC, POR FAVOR LEE LA NOTA A** **CONTINUACION**

 **Nuevamente les comunico que si así lo desean pueden seguirme como autor o el fic en si para no perderse ninguna actualización, digo esto porque he recibido un par de PM que dicen "CUANDO ACTUALIZAS", Y simplemente te podrías ahorrar el comentario si me sigues como autor y estarás al tanto de cuando subo cualquiera de mis fic o si simplemente solo te gusta este fic, entonces sigue solo este fic, reitero no estoy molesto ni nada por lo parecido porque me agrada que estén pendiente del fic pero creo que hay una manera mas cómoda de hacer las cosas.**

 **Nuevamente también tomo este momento para decir que eso que escribí hace mucho tiempo de que no iba alterar la historia y solo iba a traducir pues pueden desecharlo, si he cambiado un par de cosas solo para que tenga mas coherencia nada grave con lo que respecta la trama del fic.**

 **Por ultimo como siempre los invito a dejar un review con su opinión o sugerencia o inclusive alguna duda que tengan y en el próximo capitulo será contestada al final de cada capitulo.**

Ahora si, podemos comenzar con el fic.

 **2 días antes de los exámenes Chunin.**

Naruto y Hinata caminaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento 22 donde se verían con su sensei.

Algunos minutos después ambos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, aqui conmigo tengo las formas de aplicación para los exámenes Chunin en 2 días, normalmente no deberían entrar porque son una célula de 2 personas y no una de 3 pero ambos han demostrado que no necesitan un tercer integrante en nuestro equipo". Dijo Anko llenando su pecho de orgullo.

"Nosotros le demostraremos a Konoha que tan fuerte es el equipo serpiente". Dijo Naruto orgulloso.

"Por ahora descansen, porque no tendremos sesiones de entrenamiento ni misiones en estos 2 días previos al examen".

"Muy bien, que tal una cita, me gustaría invitarte a cenar". Dijo Naruto en un tono sugerente.

"Me encantaria". Dijo Anko con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Que tal hoy a las 7". Respondió Naruto.

"Ok, eso me gustaría, por ahora me iré a reportarle al Hokage, hasta tarde Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan". Respondió Anko.

Y con esas palabras Anko desapareció con dirección la torre del Hokage.

"Muy bien, Naruto-kun tienes una cita hoy será mejor si vas a la casa y te cambias en algo más apropiado mientras compro algunas cosas para el apartamento". Dijo Hinata.

"Tienes razón, hasta más tarde amor". Dijo Naruto despidiéndose pero no antes de besarla.

 **En la casa de Anko.**

A las 7:00 pm

 _"No debería estar muy lejos de mi casa, lo esperare en el sofá"._ Pensó Anko.

Naruto esta en frente de la puerta de la casa de Anko y toco la puerta.

Unos segundos después Anko abre la puerta y ve a Naruto con un bouquet de flores.

"Estas son para ti".

"Gracias, son hermosas". Respondió Anko.

Luego de poner las flores en agua, ellos se fueron de camino a un restaurante llamado Night Walker donde ellos entablaron una amena conversación.

"Así que Anko-chan, quisiera conocerte mejor de la misma forma te dejare saber más de mi, que te parece?". Pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

"Naruto-kun, como sabes soy parte del la división I&T, me gusta cuidar jardines, comer dangos y amo la música". Dijo Anko con un dulce sonrojo por lo último dicho.

"Tengo una marca en mi cuyo dada por mi sensei". Respondió Anko liberando un poco de su KI.

Naruto tomo su mano y le susurro al oído.

"Esta bien, estoy aquí para ti, todo estará bien". Esas palabras lograron que Anko se relajará.

"Ahora es mi turno, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX pero lo que no sabes acerca de mi nombre es que tengo otros apellidos de los cuales no puedo mencionar en este momento, tengo un contrato de invocación pero no lo diré por ahora ya que es una sorpresa, soy parte de la realeza, más precisamente soy un príncipe en los ojos de mis invocaciones pero yo los veo como mi familia, y fui entrenado en unas artes que este continente nunca a visto". Dijo Naruto ganándose la sorpresa de Anko.

"Así que eres un príncipe y tienes más apellidos e invocaciones". Respondió Anko.

Después de la conversación y la cena se fueron a caminar por el parque

 **Parque de Konoha**

"La luna esta hermosa hoy". Dijo Naruto ganándose un asentimiento de Anko, ambos se sentaron en la grama.

Naruto saco una guitarra y otros instrumentos formando nuevamente la banda, ellos comenzaron a tocar una canción.

"Escribí estas 2 canciones en una noche de luna llena, no se porque pero puedo sentir una energía realmente potente en las noches es como si alguien me viera y me diera su apoyo desde un lugar lejano".

 **Mientras tanto en el Valle de los Dragones.**

 _"No estas equivocado, hijo mío"._ Pensó Draco mientras veía a Naruto con Darko y otros dragones.

 _"Tal vez, tenga cierta influencia en mi sobrino de otra forma que sólo el entrenamiento"._ Pensó Darko.

En realidad Darko podía sentir la misma energía que Naruto sentía que provenía de la luna, tal vez sea porque su elemento después de todo la oscuridad tenía un vínculo con la luna y la noche.

"Comencemos con la canción". Dijo Naruto dando una señal a sus clones.

(Above The Winter Moonlight - Dragonforce)

 _ **On wings of burning fire across the oceans far**_  
 _ **The legends of the seven seas and mystic fallen star**_  
 _ **Their laden ships are sailing on towards the sun**_  
 _ **To the island of the everlasting chosen one**_

 _ **Face our fear along the way our freedom will prevail**_  
 _ **The crown and the shining light**_  
 _ **Punishment and anger in the fire of your soul**_  
 _ **Prepare the eternal fight**_

 _ **Lost in a dream in a boundless sea**_  
 _ **Rivers of pain are guiding me**_  
 _ **Defending this land from the sins of man**_  
 _ **Never surrender our dreams again**_

 _ **Ride forever onwards stare into the sun**_  
 _ **Where hopes and dreams are everlasting marching on and on**_  
 _ **Rise another day across the distant skies**_  
 _ **Where the dawn above the winter moonlight shines upon the fall of our lives**_

Anko podía sentir la energía de la que Naruto hablaba y era grandiosa se sentía como alguna clase de potenciador para su cuerpo.

 _ **Insanity sublime shall make my bleeding heart**_  
 _ **Feel cold and fearless anger rising far beyond the dark**_  
 _ **In search of might and wisdom sacrifice our souls**_  
 _ **In the name of truth and justice never to be told**_

 _ **Face our fear along the way our freedom will prevail**_  
 _ **The crown and the shining light**_  
 _ **Punishment and anger in the fire of your soul**_  
 _ **Prepare the eternal fight**_

 _ **Can you not feel the eternal pain**_  
 _ **Flows through your heart and every vein**_  
 _ **The torture begins and it breaks you down**_  
 _ **Nothing to save when the soul is gone**_

 _ **Ride forever onwards stare into the sun...**_

"Increíble canción, me gusto". Dijo Anko.

"Y tengo más para ti mi Viper". Respondió Naruto en un tono amoroso.

Esto causó un sonrojo en Anko.

Con eso dicho Naruto comenzó a tocar otra canción.

(Fullmoon - Sonata Arctica)

 _ **Sitting in a corner all alone,**_  
 _ **staring from the bottom of his soul,**_  
 _ **watching the night come in from the window window**_

 _ **It'll all collapse tonight, fullmoon is here again**_  
 _ **In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding**_  
 _ **It has no name, there's one for every season**_  
 _ **Makes him insane to know...**_

 _ **Running away from it all**_  
 _ **"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks**_  
 _ **Hunted by his own,**_  
 _ **again he feels the moon rising on the sky**_

 _ **Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore**_  
 _ **Someone's at the door, understanding too demanding**_  
 _ **Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending**_  
 _ **Makes him insane to know...**_

Esa canción hacia sentir a Anko tan identificada con ella, ella sentía que la marca dada por su sensei anterior era como si dentro de ella había un monstruo esperaba un momento de debilidad para tomar posesión de ella para hacer actos horribles, esto hizo que consiguiera un nueva resolución acerca de su marca, ella detendría todo intento de posesión de su cuerpo no importa que.

 _ **She should not lock the open door**_  
 _ **(run away, run away, run away)**_  
 _ **Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore**_  
 _ **She sees the change in him but can't**_  
 _ **(run away, run away, run away)**_  
 _ **See what became out of her man... Full moon**_

 _ **Swimming across the bay,**_  
 _ **the night is gray, so calm today**_  
 _ **She doesn't wanna wait.**_  
 _ **"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."**_

 _ **In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore**_  
 _ **Hundred moons or more, he's been howling**_  
 _ **Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending**_  
 _ **Mess on the floor again...**_

 _ **She should not lock the open door**_  
 _ **(run away, run away, run away)**_  
 _ **Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**_  
 _ **She see the change in him but can't**_  
 _ **(run away, run away, run away)**_

 _ **See what became out of her man**_

 _ **She should not lock the open door**_  
 _ **(run away, run away, run away)**_  
 _ **Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**_  
 _ **She sees the change in him but can't**_  
 _ **(run away, run away, run away)**_  
 _ **See what became out of her darling man**_

 _ **She should not lock the open door...**_  
 _ **(run away, run away, run away)**_  
 _ **Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**_  
 _ **Whoa...Whoa**_!

 _ **See what became out of that man**_

"Sabes, me recordaste el porque peleó tan fuerte contra esta marca y por eso te estoy agradecida". Dijo Anko tocan la marca en su cuello.

De nada, pero eso no es todo por esta noche, te tengo una canción más para ti, tal vez haz interpretado la última canción como un recordatorio de tu pelea contra algo pero esta última será mucho más que eso, solo escucha y deja que la melodía te atrape". Respondió Naruto.

 _ **There's a time and place for everything**_  
 _ **For everyone**_  
 _ **We can push with all our might**_  
 _ **But nothin's gonna come**_  
 _ **Oh no, nothin's gonna change**_  
 _ **And if I asked you not to try**_  
 _ **Oh, could you let it be**_

 _ **I wanna hold you and say**_  
 _ **We can't throw this all away**_  
 _ **Tell me you won't go, you won't go, do you**_  
 _ **Have to hear me say**_  
 _ **I can't stop lovin' you**_  
 _ **And no matter what I say or do**_  
 _ **You know my heart is true, oh**_  
 _ **I can't stop lovin' you**_

 _ **You can change your friends**_  
 _ **Your place in life**_  
 _ **You can change your mind**_  
 _ **We can change the things we say**_  
 _ **And do anytime**_  
 _ **Oh no, but I think you'll find**_  
 _ **That when you look inside your heart**_  
 _ **Oh baby, I'll be there, yeah**_

 _ **Hold on**_  
 _ **I'm holding on**_  
 _ **Baby, just come on, come on, come on**_  
 _ **I just wanna hear you say**_  
 _ **I can't stop lovin' you**_  
 _ **And no matter what you say or do**_  
 _ **You know my heart is true, oh**_  
 _ **I can't stop lovin' you**_  
 _ **Oh, I'm so twisted and tied**_  
 _ **And all I remember**_  
 _ **Was how hard we tried**_  
 _ **Only to surrender**_

 _ **And when it's over**_  
 _ **I know how it's gonna be**_  
 _ **And true love will never die**_  
 _ **Oh, not fade away**_  
 _ **And I can't stop lovin' you**_  
 _ **No matter what I say or do**_  
 _ **You know my heart is true, oh**_  
 _ **I can't stop lovin' you**_  
 _ **And I know what I got to do**_  
 _ **Hey Ray, what you said is true**_  
 _ **Oh, I can't stop lovin' you, oh**_  
 _ **Oh, I can't stop lovin' you**_

"Se que hemos pasado poco tiempo desde que somos pareja pero no puedo para de amarte, tengo este sentimiento dentro de mi y no puedo detenerlo mas". Dijo Naruto viendo a los ojos a Anko.

Anko estaba sonrojada y sentía dentro de su cuerpo una sensación tibia, su corazón se aceleraba y podía sentir mariposas en su estómago, ella detuvo su línea de pensamiento por la realización del momento.

 _"Oh Dios, me he enamorado de este chico pero no puedo ignorar este sentimiento más"._ Pensó Anko.

Anko se acercaba a Naruto y cortaba la distancia entre ellos para poder hacer lo que el momento le dictaba que hiciese, ella lo beso a él.

Unos minutos después.

"Wow, eso fue un gran beso, viper". Dijo Naruto acalorado por el momento.

"Y hay más de donde llegaron esos". Dijo Anko sonriéndole confiadamente.

"Mmmhhh, ya se está haciendo tarde, viper, sería bueno que te llevará a tu casa". Dijo Naruto que sólo recibió el asentimiento de Anko.

 **En la casa de Anko**

"Pues, Foxy, esta fue una gran noche, gracias por todo". Dijo Anko.

"El placer fue mio al tenerte como mi cita". Respondió Naruto.

"Ya es hora de irme pero no sin antes darte algo". Dijo Anko.

"Y eso seria?". Pregunto Naruto.

"Esto". Respondió Anko mientras besaba a su novio.

"Buenas noches, Naruto". Dijo Anko.

"Buenas noches, Anko". Respondió Naruto

Unos minutos después Naruto llego a su apartamento.

"Tuviste una buena cita hoy, amor?". Pregunto Hinata

"Si, mi amor". Respondió Naruto.

"Bueno, ya es hora de dormir y no puedo dormir sin mi gran oso de peluche". Dijo tiernamente Hinata, esto hizo sonreír a Naruto y con eso ambos se fueron a su cuarto y esperar por un nuevo día.

Y corte, se imprime.

 **N / A**

Como siempre dejen su review si te gusta el rumbo que lleva el fic o si tiene sugerencia o opinión.

Recuerden que soy nuevo en esto y tu ayuda puede ayudarme a mejorar mis habilidades como escritor.

Hasta la próxima.

Nero01 fuera.

o

Eso hubiese dicho en ese momento.

Por el momento vayamos por el Q&A religioso de cada capitulo nuevo.

PD: Nuevo récord llevo 2 traducciones el mismo día.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:** genial simplemente genial ahora se aproxima la pelea de Zabuza

 **Respuesta:** Espero que no fuese muy decepcionante para ti esa "pelea", el punto fuerte donde veremos mucha mas acción será en los exámenes Chunin eso te lo puedo asegurar.

 **DANNYHALL55:** El harem incluirá a magas de fairy tail? GRAN CAPITULO :D

 **Respuesta:** Gracias por el apoyo y eso no se pone en duda, si tendremos magas de Fairy Tail en el harem.

 **miguelgiuliano co:** tu historia esta genial espero con ansias el próximo capitulo ; espero que en el harem esten yugito ,fuu ,guren ,shon y si puedes eso estaría genial

 **Respuesta:** Espero que fuese de tu agrado, con respecto al harem ya veremos me falta terminar de traducir para ver como quedo al final, creo que quisiste decir Shion, pero no te preocupes yo te entiendo.


	12. La Supremacía de un Príncipe

De regreso y a mi Manera

Capitulo 11: La Supremacía de un Príncipe

 **"Biju, Jutsus y Entidades Divinas"**

 _ **"Pensamiento de Biju o de Entidades Divinas, canciones"**_

"Naruto Hablando"

 _"Naruto Pensando"_

Comencemos con el fic

 **Día del examen chunin**

Es temprano por la mañana, Naruto ya estaba despertando después de unas muy refrescante horas de sueño

 _"Pues, el día ha llegado, hoy participaremos en los exámenes chunin"._ Pensó Naruto.

Hinata se estaba despertando de su dormitivo estado.

"Llego el día Naruto-kun". Dijo Hinata mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

"Si, tienes razón amor, el día ha llegado". Respondió Naruto.

Con eso dicho ambos se levantaron de la cama y fueron a tomar una ducha, luego de unos minutos terminaron de bañarse y de vestirse para los exámenes, terminando con los preparativos y suministros necesarios necesarios fueron a la academia.

 **En la academia.**

Naruto y Hinata entro y vio a uno de los integrantes del equipo 9 discutiendo con unos guardias de una habitación donde supuestamente se harían la primera parte de los exámenes, Naruto agarro a chico de spandex verde y lo dejo con su equipo.

"Hyuuga, tu ya sabias que esa señal esta camuflajeada con un Genjutsu y aun así dejaste a tu compañero recibir un golpe apropósito de ese guardia, hubiese sido mejor si le hubieras dicho a tu compañero acerca del Genjutsu". Dijo Naruto en un tono seco y cortante.

"Hey, no es mi problema si mi compañero de equipo no puede ver un Genjutsu tan simple y yo se que ese golpe no le haría ninguna herida a Lee después de todo ha recibido más palizas aun más fuerte de mi". Respondió Neji sonriendo arrogantemente.

"Estos exámenes no sólo intentan medir tus habilidades individuales, también miden el trabajo en equipo es necesario si quieres pasar estos examenes". Dijo Naruto.

"Como sabrías algo como eso, este es tu primer intento y aun así tratas de hablar como alguien que sabe de esto, no me hagas reír, tu no sabes nada". Dijo Neji molesto.

"Y pensar que gente te considera un genio, si el trabajo en equipo no fuese importante, entonces porque tu sensei te enseña a como trabajar con tus otros 2 compañeros y si no fuese importante entonces porque tiene que estar el equipo completo para presentar el examen". Respondió Naruto callando a Neji.

"Bien, Hinata y yo tenemos un examen que pasar". Dijo Naruto.

"Hasta la próxima, Nii-san". Dijo Hinata.

 _"Ellos están en lo cierto, tenemos que trabajar como un equipo si queremos pasar este examen"._ Pensaron Lee y Tenten.

 **Dentro de la habitación**

Naruto y Hinata son el primer equipo de Konoha en llegar a la habitación, esperaron unos minutos hasta que apareció el equipo 8.

"Hola Naruto-san y Hinata-san". Saludo cordialmente Shino.

"Hola Shino/Hola Shino-san". Dijo Naruto y Hinata respectivamente.

"Hola Hinata-chan, cuanto tiempo sin vernos preciosa". Dijo Kiba acercándose mucho más de lo debido a Hinata.

"Hola Kiba y antes que nada, solo Naruto puede llamarme Hinata-chan y basta con conquetearme, no es de mi agrado". Dijo Hinata helando a Kiba.

Esto hizo que Kiba le dieran escalofríos por el KI que irradiaba de Hinata.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata solo para dejar el punto que Hinata estableció muy claro para Kiba, Naruto beso muy apasionadamente a Hinata que comenzó a soltar unos pequeños gemidos de placer.

Esta acción hizo que Kiba se enfureciera pero el sabia que no podía reclamarle nada después de todo él no era nada de Hinata.

"Hola Naruto-san, Hinata-sama". Saludo Yumi.

"Hola Yumi/Yumi-san, como están las cosas en el complejo". Respondieron Naruto y Hinata respectivamente.

"Muy bien Hinata-sama, su hermana la extraña mucho y Hiashi-sama esta trabajando muy duro para ganar el control total del clan". Dijo Yumi.

"Es bueno ver que padre reclama lo que es suyo por derecho". Respondió Hinata.

Momentos después el equipo 9 y 10 entraron a la habitación.

"Hey chicos, tiempo sin vernos". Dijo Naruto al equipo 10.

"Sigues siendo problemático". Dijo Shikamaru en su particular forma de saludar.

"Hola amigo". Dijo Choji mientras comía de su bolsa de patitas.

Algunos minutos después el equipo 7 entro a la habitación.

Sasuke le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Naruto y Naruto solo lo ignoraba y seguía hablando con Hinata.

Sasuke se aproxima molesto a Naruto

"Hey Dobe, que demonios haces ignorando me?". Pregunto un muy molesto Sasuke.

"Que sucede Sasuke?, acaso crees que el centro del universo?. Por favor ve a cortarte las venas a otro lado, estamos teniendo una buena conversación antes de que nos interrumpieras". Dijo Naruto sonriendo por la reacción de Sasuke. El estaba totalmente encolerizado.

"Y solo para dejartelo saber yo soy el mejor de nuestro año junto con Hinata". Respondió Naruto.

"Bastardo, te voy a...". Empezó a decir Sasuke pero fue interrumpido por un chico de cabello blanco.

"Así que ustedes son los nuevos equipos de Konoha". Dijo el peliblanco.

"Y tu eres?". Pregunto Sakura.

"Soy Kabuto Yakushi y al igual que ustedes soy un Ninja de Konoha". Respondió el ahora conocido peliblanco.

"Si así lo desean les daré información de quien deseen solo señalenlo".

"Quiero información de Gaara no Sabaku, Rock Lee y Naruto Uzumaki". Dijo Sasuke.

"Ok, ya los tengo, primero Gaara no Sabaku, el es de Sunagakure no Sato sus compañeros de equipo son sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari, su sensei se llama Baki, algo que acotar es que ellos son los hijos del Kazekage, han hecho 5 misiones rango C, 3 rang rango A. En la misión rango A se dice que el equipo volvió a su aldea sin siquiera un rasguño". Dijo Kabuto al tiempo que la carta desaparecía.

"Ahora, Rock Lee, él es originario de Konohagakure no Sato, sus compañeros de equipo son Neji Hyuuga y Tenten Higurashi. Como sensei tienen a Might Guy. Han hecho 40 misiones rango de y 5 rango C". Dijo Kabuto para luego la carta desapareciera.

"Y por último pero no menos importante, Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX. Originario de Konohagakure no Sato, su única compañera Hinata Hyuuga. Como sensei tienen a Anko Mitarashi, han hecho 60 misiones rango D, 4 rang rango A. En la misión rango A ganó su apodo como The Bloody Dragon From Hell dado por The Demon of Kiri Zabuza Momochi luego de una pelea donde Naruto-kun mató cientos de matones, personas del lugar afirman que con alguna especie de rugido mató a muchos de ellos y algunos incluso afirman que de su espalda salieron alas". Dijo Kabuto mientras la carta hacia lo propio y desaparecía en humo.

Todos los equipos de Konoha y Kiri estaban impresionados por diferentes razones.

Los amigos de Naruto y equipos de Konoha estaban impresionados por saber que Naruto, aquel chico rubio que una vez conocieron había asesinado matones a sangre fría y de donde ha ia salido ese apellido, Pendragon IX.

Por su parte los equipos de Kiri estaban impresionados por quien le había dado un apodo al rubio, no todos los días se recibe un apodo del mismísimo Zabuza Momochi uno de los espadachines legendarios.

Naruto estaba calmado con los ojos cerrados pero aún así era el centro de la atención por el momento.

"Será mejor que midas tus palabras antes de que esa boca tuya te cueste la vida". Dijo Naruto fríamente, abriendo sus ojos hizo que todos alrededor de él se sorprendieron por sus ojos reptileanos.

"Harás bien en recordar que nunca debes despertar a un Dragon dormido". Respondió Naruto dejando sentir mucho de su KI haciendo que todos los ninjas sintieran miedo y ganas de salir de esa habitación pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse a la puerta una bocanada de humo dentro de la habitación hizo acto de presencia.

"Hey, Genin detén tus instintos asesinos". Grito la persona que apareció en la habitación.

"Tsh and you have to appear when the things were turning bloody". Replied Naruto. (Estoy dejando esta línea sin traducir porque me da gracia, espero que no sea molestia, y solo para acotar algo antes de seguir el "Tsh" es mi forma de decir que hizo un chasquido con la boca indicando irritación).

"Muy bien, ahora, mi nombre es Ibiki y seré el proctor de esta primera prueba, ahora entren a la siguiente habitación". Dijo Ibiki. (No se porque pero solo Proctor me suena adecuado para el momento, Proctor se podría traducir como Procurador o vigilante entre otras cosas hasta podría decirse que instructor pero no me suena conveniente para el momento en el que estamos en fic así que se quedara así)

 **Saltemos el primer examen (igual que en el a cannon).**

Alguien se estaba acercando desde la fuera de la ventana cuando rompió el vidrio lanzó una bomba de humo y una pancarta apareció.

"Muy bien Kids, yo soy la sexy y ya fuera del mercado. Anko Mitarashi y soy su nuevo proctor". Dijo Anko.

Esto hizo que se sorprendiera Ibiki ya que no conocía al afortunado pero siendo del I&T no exterioriza su sorpresa mientras tanto los chicos en el salón solo podían maldecir al novio de la chica sexy frente a ellos.

"Muevanse la siguiente parte del examen es en el campo de entrenamiento 44". Grito Anko para luego desaparecer en un shunshin.

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 44 (Bosque de la Muerte)**

"Aqui estamos, este es el campo de entrenamiento 44 también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte, en este examen necesitarán de 2 pergaminos cada equipo tendrá 1 pergamino, este puede ser el del cielo o el de la tierra si quieren pasar necesitarán de ambos para entrar a la torre que esta en el medio del bosque, tendrán 5 días para conseguir ambos pergaminos y alcanzar la torre, por ahora tomen estas formas que estipulan que están tomando este examen voluntariamente y nos liberan de toda responsabilidad en caso de que alguno de ustedes muera en el bosque". Dijo Anko entregando las formas a los ninjas

Con eso dicho cada equipo tomo un pergamino y fueron a sus respectivas puertas de entradas del Bosque de la Muerte.

Saltemos el bosque de la Muerte ( casi todo igual que en el cannon solo que Naruto y Hinata jugaron a los lobos solitarios, consiguieron su respectivo pergamino de un equipo de Kusa y alcanzaron la torre en 2 días de haber comenzado el examen siendo así el primer equipo en terminar la prueba, no desesperen el punto fuerte esta por venir)

 **Última hora del 5to día del segundo examen.**

Naruto y Hinata vieron como iban llegando equipo a la torre, 1 equipo de Suna, 1 de Kumo, 1 de Kiri, 5 de Konoha, 1 de Iwa y 1 de Oto.

 _"Mmmmhh que sorpresa, equipos Genins de todos los lugares más influyentes del continente, parece que vendrán todos los Kages a Konoha"._ Pensó Naruto.

"Buen trabajo alcanzando este punto en los exámenes pero tendremos que hacer unas preliminares para tener los participantes del último examen". Dijo alguien que estaba en una gran masa de niebla

"Yo soy Zabuza Momochi proctor de las preliminares, las reglas son sencillas mis palabras son ley si digo que el combate acabo y no se detienen tengo que derecho de detenerlo a la fuerza, queda claro". Dijo Zabuza enterrando su zanbato en el suelo.

"Que diablos haces aquí traidor". Grito un Genin de Kiri.

"Será mejor que mantengas esa boca cerrada o yo me encargaré de cerrarla a la fuerza". Dijo Zabuza liberando parte de su KI.

Luego de asustar de muerte al Genin, Zabuza reanudó lo que estaba previamente diciendo.

"Ahora Hokage-sama quiere decir un par de palabras para ustedes".

"Primero que nada, quiero felicitarlos a todos ustedes por llegar tan lejos, ahora quiero explicarles el verdadero significado de estos examenes, los exámenes Chunin existen como un recordatorio de la amistad entre las aldeas tienen y es por eso que peleamos, uno de los deseos que tiene cada ninja no importa de que aldea provenga es el de traer honor a su aldea, cumplir con sus deseos personales y por último morir en la más grande batalla que allá tenido, eso es lo que nosotros los ninjas queremos, con esto dicho comencemos con las preliminares".

"Muy bien, primer combate Sasuke vs Yoroi".

"Nós saltaremos algunos combates".

Ganador del primer combate: Sasuke Uchiha.

Segundo combate Kiri Genin Vs Neji Hyuuga.

Ganador del segundo combate: Neji Hyuuga

Tercer combate Shikamaru Vs Kin

Ganador del tercer combate: Kin

Cuarto combate Sakura Vs Ino.

Empate

Quinto combate Zaku Vs Shino

Ganador del quinto combate: Shino Aburame

Séptimo combate Hinata Vs Omoi

(Ahora si narraremos un combate).

Con la llamada del proctor ambos Hinata y Omoi saltaron a la arena.

"Ya saben las reglas, así que algo que se quieran decir antes de comenzar el combate". Dijo Zabuza.

"Pedimos disculpas por lo que paso hace ya mucho tiempo". Dijo Omoi.

"Ya no importa pero si llegase a pasar de nuevo habrán serias repercusiones en el futuro". Respondió Hinata.

Luego de la breve charla la batalla empezó rápidamente ambos tomaron sus posiciones, Hinata atraviesa la defensa de Omoi y presiona algunos puntos de presión detrás del cuello dejando que caiga frío al suelo, los ninjas de Kumo presente estaban preparados para vengar a su compañero.

"Será mejor que se calmen ninjas de Kumo, el no esta muerto solo lo noquee". Dijo Hinata.

Luego de que Zabuza confirmará lo dicho por Hinata proclamó a Hinata como la ganadora.

Octavo combate Samui Vs Karui.

Ganadora del octavo combate: Samui

Noveno combate Iwa genin Vs Chojuro.

Ganador del noveno combate: Chojuro.

Décimo combate Yumi Hyuuga Vs Kiri Genin.

Ganador del décimo combate: Yumi Hyuuga.

Undécimo combate Temari vs Tenten.

Ganador del undécimo combate: Temari.

Doceavo combate Rock Lee Vs Gaara.

Ganador del doceavo combate: Gaara

Treceavo combate Choji Vs Dosu.

Ganador del treceavo combate: Dosu.

Catorceavo combate Misumi Vs Kankuro

Ganador del catorceavo combate: Kankuro.

Quinceavo combate Naruto vs Iwa Genin.

Con su llamada ambos competidores saltaron a la arena.

"Algo que decir antes de comenzar el combate". Dijo Zabuza.

"Te mataré, tu, copia del bastardo del cuarto Hokage". Grito el genin de Iwa.

"Solo una cosa antes de comenzar el combate, dime tu nombre". Respondió Naruto sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo su contrincante.

"Soy Rokku de Iwa". Respondió Rokku.

"Bien, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y créeme que si despiertas a un Dragon te consigues una cita con Shinigami-sama". Dijo Naruto seriamente.

"Que comience el combate". Dijo Zabuza.

El ninja de Iwa corrió contra Naruto el cual lo esperaba pacientemente a que se acercará a él, cuando Rokku cerro la distancia entre ambos comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas, Naruto evadia los golpes y patadas si prestar mucha atención.

"Maldita sea, haz algo más que sólo evadir mis golpes, bastardo". Grito Rokku.

"Te arrepentirás de esas palabras". Respondió Naruto sonriendo depredadoramente.

Naruto desapareció en un momento solo para aparecer frente a Rokku logrando golpearlo varias veces y terminando la serie de golpes con un uppercut al mentón mandando a volar su contrincante, mientras tanto los espectadores trataban de recoger su quijada del suelo.

 _"Que coño hizo Anko con sus Genins, la velocidad de él está a la par con un Anbu y su fuerza con la de un Jonin"._ Pensaron los sensei mientras Anko se enorgullece a de su equipo.

"Será mejor que te quedes en el suelo, no hagas esto más largo de lo que debe". Dijo Naruto usando su falsa arrogancia para quitar lo mejor de su oponente.

"No me rendiré, bastardo". Grito Rokku.

 **Earth style: Rock Missiles.**

Naruto esquivo el jutsu y hizo varias series de sellos de manos y sonrió ante la sorpresa que se llevarán muchos.

 **Ice style: Ice Dragon**

Lanzando el masivo dragon, golpeó a Rokku dejándolo con varios signos de hipotermia por el contacto, dejando a todos asombrados.

 _"Quien le enseñó Hyoton o será acaso un Kekkei Genkai?"_ Pensó el Hokage.

 _"Quien demonios le enseñó a usar un sub-elemento a este niño"._ Pensaron los senseis.

"Tenemos al ganador de este combate: Naruto Uzumaki". Dijo Zabuza.

"Ahora que las preliminares terminaron cada uno tomará una esfera con un número de la caja". Dijo Zabuza.

"1". Dijo Naruto

"2". Dijo Neji

"9". Dijo Yumi

" 11 ". Dijo Shino.

" 6". Dijo Samui.

" 8 ". Dijo Temari.

" 3 ". Dijo Gaara.

" 4 ". Dijo Sasuke.

" 5 ". Dijo Hinata.

" 12 ". Dijo Kurotsuchi.

" 14 ". Dijo Chojuro.

" 13 ". Dijo Dosu.

" 7 ". Dijo Shikamaru.

" 10 ". Dijo Kankuro.

"Ahora que tenemos el orden de las peleas de la última parte de los exámenes". Dijo el Hokage.

"Primero combate Naruto vs Neji"

"Segundo combate Gaara vs Sasuke"

"Tercer combate Hinata vs Samui".

"Cuarto combate Shikamaru vs Temari".

"Quinto combate Yumi vs Kankuro".

"Sexto combate Shino vs Kurotsuchi".

"Séptimo combate Dosu vs Chojuro".

"Ahora, los genins que pasaron las preliminares tendrán 1 mes de para entrenar y perfeccionar sus jutsus, terminaremos estos exámenes en el estadio de Konoha, pueden retirarse". Dijo el Hokage.

"Que piensas cariño, tenemos un mes para entrenar, como quieres pasarlo". Dijo Naruto.

"Sabemos lo que sucederá en el examen así que no tiene sentido entrenar por separado". Respondió Hinata.

"Entrenamos juntos entonces". Respondió Naruto para luego besar a Hinata y desaparecer en un shunshin de hielo con ella.

 **1 mes más tarde**

 **Estadio de Konoha**

Todos los participantes ya se encontraban esperando a que comenzará el evento dentro del estadio exceptuando a Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Dosu.

 _"Sabiendo como es Naruto seguro esta haciendo alguna entrada espectacular o algo por el estilo"._ Pensó Anko relajándose.

"Ahora, alinense participantes para saludar al público". Dijo Zabuza.

 _"Donde estas Naruto, Hinata?"._ Pensó el Hokage.

 **En la butaca de los Kages.**

Podemos ver a todos los Kages reunidos para ser a sus respectivos ninjas.

"Es un placer tenerlo aquí a todos por los exámenes, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage y Kazekage". Dijo Hiruzen.

"Es placer es nuestro, Hokage". Respondieron los Kages de las demás aldeas exceptuando al Tsuchikage.

"Tsh, yo solo quiero ver como le va a mi nieta, Hiruzen". Respondió el Tsuchikage.

"Demos comienzo a la última parte de los exámenes Chunin". Dijo el Hokage con un enardecido público por el comienzo del evento.

 **En la arena**

"Primer combate, Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX Vs Neji Hyuuga". Dijo Zabuza.

Neji bajo de su butaca y espero la aparición de Naruto.

"Segunda llamada para Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX".

"Tercera llamada para Naru...". Zabuza no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en la lejanía escucho algo.

 _"Una canción"._ Pensó Zabuza.

 **(En este punto recomiendo poner el introducir de My spirit will go on December Dragonforce).**

Y de unos grandes altavoces una profunda voz hizo aparición.

 **"Aquí con ustedes ciudadanos de Konoha, inclinen sus cabezas ante estos ninjas y guerreros, merecedor del apodo The Bloody Dragon From Hell, MI hijo Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX, The Prince of Dragons y a su lado tenemos a la señorita Hinata Hyuuga próximamente Pendragon IX, mi hija y futura Princess of Dragons".** Dijo Draco a través de los altavoces.

Haciendo acto de aparición Naruto iba vestido con el mismo conjunto de siempre solo que ahora lleva una camisa de rejilla debajo de su chaqueta y ahora su chaqueta llevaba en la espalda un Dragon morado rugiendo y a su lado la futura Princess of Dragons.

"Que demonios cuando el huérfano sin clan es un príncipe". Gritaron los ciudadanos de Konoha.

 **"Será mejor que callen o sino iré a comérmelos a todos, es más, invocame, hijo".** Grito Draco.

 **Summoning jutsu**

Luego de un gran puff, casi toda la gente de Konoha y la que no era se desmayo cuando vieron al poderoso Dragon, a los Kages casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando vieron al Dragon, una invocación que se suponía que era un mero mito, una simple fantasía o un cuento de niños.

 **"Ahora, quien quiere desacreditar a mi hijo?".** Pregunto Draco a los que todavía conservaban su conciencia.

Pero ninguna respuesta apareció.

 **"Eso pensé".** Dijo Draco.

 **"Ahora hijo mío, recuerda quien eres, deja que tus enemigos sientan miedo de ti, haz que te teman con tan solo la mención de tu nombre, Déjales escuchar tu grito, déjales ver de que esta hecho mi hijo".** Grito Draco.

Los ojos de Naruto se afilaron cual depredador y dejo un potente rugido salir de él, que todo el continente lo viera si fuese posible.

 **ROOOAAARRR.**

Un poderoso rayo de color plateado azulado escapó de la garganta de Naruto-kun haciendo a los civiles de Konoha y Kages sentir miedo del joven frente a ellos.

"Neji Hyuuga, sentirás el poder de un Dragon". Grito Naruto.

Con eso Draco sonrió y desapareció en una bocanada de humo gigante hacia el Valle de Dragones para ver la pelea de su hijo junto con los demás dragones.

"Combate entre Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX y Neji Hyuuga, empieza". Grito Zabuza y alejo del centro de la arena.

Con esas palabras Neji salto contra Naruto enganchandose en Taijutsu, donde Naruto evadia los golpes de Neji, frustrando al joven prodigio.

"Pelea contra mi perdedor, eres como Hinata-sama huyendo de la situación". Grito Neji

Esto hizo que una venas se marcarán en la frente de Naruto, el sabia que Neji necesitaba ayuda para ser una mejor persona pero hablar mal de Hinata es algo imperdonable.

"Tu, no la conoces, solo la viste una Diana para tus problemas porque ella es bondadosa y no lastimaría alguien de su familia". Dijo Naruto volviéndose más y más frío con cada palabra dicha.

"Tienes un profundo dolor pero no eres idiota, hiciste a Hinata tu objetivo personal porque ella no usaría el sello contra ti". Respondió Naruto mientras apretaba los puños

"Así que sabes acerca del sello pero no sabes que tan mala es mi vida, perdí a mi padre por la decisión que hizo el líder del clan, en otras palabras Hiashi-sama, mi tío, dejó que mi padre muriera por algo que no fue su culpa y luego de todo esto me hizo el guardián de Hinata-sama y me hizo alguna clase de esclavo para ella por las ordenes de Hiashi-sama". Dijo Neji

"Que bebe eres". Respondió Naruto, Neji se molesto por mofarse de lo que le contó pero antes de poder decir algo Naruto hablo.

"Piensas que tu vida fue mala?, seria mejor que vieras a tu alrededor y veras que existe gente con vidas aun peor que la tuya, tu vida comparada con la mío o incluso la de Sasuke son peores".

"El clan de Sasuke fue masacrado por su propio hermano dejándolo solo en la oscuridad, pienso que hubiese sido muchísimo más misericordioso de parte de Itachi si hubiese matado a Sasuke en esa ocasión, no te equivoques no le deseo la muerte a Sasuke es solo que el lo tenia todo y en cuestión de segundos perdió todo lo que le importaba". Dijo Naruto.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido y casi le gritaban a Naruto por lo que dijo pero luego pensaron más detenidamente y consiguieron la respuesta, el estaba en lo cierto hubiese sido más piadoso de Itachi el haber matado a Sasuke en ese momento.

"Y por supuesto estoy yo, el supuesto demonio en carne humana, sabes lo que es vivir una vida dura cuando tienes que comer de la basura para sobrevivir, sabes que tu vida es dura cuando temes que el siguiente día sea el último que vivas, sabes que es dura tu vida cuando cualquier mercado te vende al doble o triple el precio de algo que está por dañarse, esa era mi vida hasta que conocí esa persona especial para mi, ella me alejo de mis tendencias suicidas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería vivir, luego llego mi padre y me adoptó no tenía la obligación de hacerlo ni menos quererme pero así lo hizo, así que ahora dime todavía piensas que tu vida es difícil y todo porque?, por tener al Kyuubi dentro de mi". Respondió Naruto.

Todos los Kages quedaron descolocados por lo que escucharon, la Mizukage por su lado estaba llorando, el Raikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage y Hokage tenían su cabeza agachada.

 _"Lo siento, nieto mío, te falle Naruto y a tu padre y madre"._ Pensó Hiruzen mientras lloraba amargamente.

 _"Esta gente es realmente imbécil si ven un demonio en este joven"._ Pensó el Raikage y Tsuchikage.

"Tonterías, tu no tienes ningún sello del que yo conozca". Respondió Neji.

"Y es por eso que no me conoces". Dijo Naruto quitándose su chaqueta logrando un sonrojo de las kunoichis y chicas de la villa inclusive la Mizukage se sonrojo por la vista.

Naruto se quitó la camisa de rejilla para que Neji viera su estómago.

"Esto Neji, es el sello dado a mi por el cuarto Hokage para sellar el Kyuubi y detener la destrucción de la aldea". Dijo Naruto haciendo que todos se sorprendieron por el hecho.

"Pero, porque para se nos dijo algo como esto". Pregunto Neji.

"Porque es un secreto clase S castigado con la muerte pero claro solo yo y el Hokage podemos divulgarlo sin ser castigados por eso nadie me hablaba pero después de todo ese sufrimiento, esa persona especial me rescató en su manera tan peculiar". Dijo Naruto formando una sonrisa cálida haciendo que se sonrojaran mucho las señoritas

"Esa persona que me salvo no es sino la chica que llamas perdedora y un estorbo de la vida". Dijo Naruto molestandose cada segundo más.

"Y es por eso que te venceré aquí y ahora para bajarte de esa nube de estupidez en la que vives". Respondió Naruto apretando su puño.

Neji corrió contra Naruto pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros antes, solo para sonreír y decir.

"Estas en mi campo de adivinación".

 **"Eight trigrams thirty-two palms".** Grito Neji

Luego de finalizada la técnica Neji esta respirando pesadamente por la velocidad que tuvo que usar para ejecutarla pero podía ver como Naruto yacía sobre el suelo.

"Acaso crees que con solo eso me venciste". Dijo Naruto todavía en el suelo para luego comenzar a levantarse.

"Te dije Neji que te mostrará el poder de un Dragon y ya a llegado el momento". Dijo Naruto

 **"Sword of the Wind Dragon".** Grito Naruto, la espada que formaba de viento hizo unos cortes en Neji pero antes que poder hacer cualquier otra cosa Neji dijo.

 **"Kaiten".** Una esfera envolvió a Neji protegiéndolo de sufrir más daño.

 **"Fang of the King Dragon".** Grito Naruto haciendo ráfagas de la combinación de elementos golpeando la pierna de Neji, dejándola en mala condición

"Llego el momento de terminar con esto, Neji". Grito Naruto.

"Es el momento de que te derrote perdedor". Respondió Neji.

 **"Eight trigrams sixty-four palms".** Grito Neji

 **"Dragonslayer Secret Technique: Judgement of the King Dragon".** Grito Naruto dejando que su poder rodeara alrededor de él formando esferas distanciadas de su cuerpo que se colocaron por encima de él antes de lanzarlas a Neji con una velocidad imparable.

En este punto una cortina de tierra se levantó por el impacto de ambos contrincantes después de unos segundos la cortina se disperso y los espectadores veían asombrados como Naruto seguía de pie y Neji en el suelo a pocos segundos de caer inconsciente Neji pensó.

 _"Tal vez, solo tal vez, el tenga razón, no debería culpar a Hinata por lo que sucedió, el destino no tuvo nada que ver en esto"._

Y con eso Neji impacto contra el suelo inconsciente.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que...

Alguien comenzó a aplaudir, Naruto alzó la mirada y vi a Hinata y sus amigos aplaudiendo a Naruto, luego de unos segundos todo el estadio estalló en aplausos por la increíble pelea.

Naruto miro al cielo y dijo.

"Mírame padre, te he enorgullecido, he hecho que conozcan de que somos capaces".

 _ **"Si, si que lo haz hecho mi niño, si que los haz hecho".** _ Pensó Draco orgulloso de su hijo.

Zabuza apareció en el medio del campo de batalla entre Naruto y el ahora inconsciente Neji.

"Ganador del primer Bloody Dragon From Hell. Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX". Dijo Zabuza

Luego de eso Naruto camino hacia la butaca de los competidores sólo para ver que Hinata lo estaba esperando en el pasillo, Hinata corrió y lo abrazo antes de darle un beso.

"Peleaste muy bien mi Foxy-kun". Dijo Hinata

"Gracias, linda". Respondió Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX, Hokage-sama quiere hablar contigo". Dijo un Anbu apareciendo en el recinto.

"Estaré allá en un segundo". Dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento del Anbu que desaparecía en una bocanada de humo.

Naruto uso un shunshin para llegar a la butaca de los Kages.

"Me llano, Hokage-sama". Dijo Naruto haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

"Si, Naruto quiero preguntarte acerca de tu padre, cómo es que eres un príncipe y acerca de esas habilidades que nos mostraste, se que estamos a mitad de los exámenes pero necesito respuestas, Naruto-kun". Dijo el Hokage amablemente usando su característico tono paternal/abuelo del chico.

"Pues, fui adoptado hace 3 años, mi padre es el Dragon que vieron que invoque, tengo las habilidades de un Dragon e incluso soy en parte Dragon por algo que hizo mi padre para poder entrenarme, yo tengo el poder para matar un Dragon y es por eso que mi arte o habilidades reciben el nombre de Dragonslayer, el cual también puede usarse como un título para referirse a mi, ti título nobiliario sería Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX, Dragonslayer of the King Dragon y pues soy el príncipe porque mi padre es el rey pero he ganado el respeto y aceptación de mi gente por mi mismo y no por quien es mi padre. Dijo Naruto resumiendo a grandes rasgos todo lo referente consigo y su padre.

"Me estás diciendo que eres un Dragonslayer, alguien con el poder de matar a ese gran Dragon que invocaste". Respondió Hiruzen.

"Si". Respondió Naruto.

Esto hizo que los Kages palidecieran, con el poder para matar un Dragon no es algo que se vea todo los días.

"Gracias por compartir esta información con nosotros". Dijo el Hokage.

En la butaca de los Kages, la Mizukage, el Raikage y Tsuchikage tenían un pensamiento compartido.

 _"Necesitamos una alianza alianza con Konoha"._

"Ahora, Naruto puedes volver a tu butaca pero no sin antes decirte algo... buen trabajo muchacho". Dijo Hiruzen sonriéndole a su nietos, Naruto sonrió, asintió y se fue en un shunshin a su butaca.

 **En la arena**

"Ahora, el segundo combate de estos exámenes, Sasuke Uchiha Vs Gaara no Sabaku". Grito Zabuza enardeciendo a los expectadores

Gaara uso un shunshin para bajar y se quedó esperando por su contrincante y futura presa

Luego de unos minutos de espera, Zabuza se vio forzado a hablar.

"Segunda llamada para Sasuke Uchiha". Grito Zabuza.

Mientras tanto en la butaca de los Kages.

"Quiero que Sasuke Uchiha sea descalificado de los exámenes". Dijo Hiruzen en su tono militar.

"Piénsalo detenidamente sin este combate el público que vino a ver al Uchiha pelear se molestará". Respondió el Kazekage.

"Pienso lo mismo que el Hokage si esto fuese una guerra su tardanza ya hubiese cobrado la vida de sus compañeros". Dijo la Mizukage.

Hiruzen llamo a uno de sus shinobis para que le mandara un mensaje a Zabuza.

El shinobis tras recibir las palabras de su líder bajó a la arena y me comunico la voluntad de su líder a Zabuza.

"Por la tardanza reflejada por Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara no Sabaku es el ganador por defecto".

 _"Increíble, pensé que con la descalificación de Sasuke la villa haría algo pero supongo que mi pelea fue el show que querían ver"._ Pensó Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

"Continuemos con estos exámenes". Dijo Zabuza.

"Tercer combate, Hinata Hyuuga Vs Samui de Kumo

Hinata y Samui saltaron de la butaca y tomaron sus respectivos puestos en la arena.

"El combate entre Hinata Hyuuga y Samui de Kumo, comienza". Dijo Zabuza separándose del centro de la arena.

Samui tomó sus precauciones con Hinata conociendo que ella es una Hyuuga le dificultaría el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Así que piensas que sólo porque tomaste distancia de mi?, cometes un grave error si piensas que soy cómo el resto de mi clan". Respondió Hinata.

Hinata empezó con una sucesión de sellos de manos.

 **"Water Style : Water Dragon".** Apareció un masivo Dragon disparado contra Samui. Samui por su parte se dedicó a esquivar el destructor Jutsu.

Samui se vio sorprendida por el Dragon pero no sólo ella lo estaba los espectadores pensaban lo mismo.

 _"De donde diablos un Hyuuga aprendió manipulación natural del chakra"._

Con ese Jutsu Samui estaba intrigada, ella nunca había peleado contra un Hyuuga pero sabía que el clan estaba muy orgulloso de sus técnicas familiares cómo para molestarse en aprender manipulación natural.

"Como dije, yo no soy cómo mi clan, soy más visionaria". Dijo Hinata sacando de un pergamino una espada, la Dragon Soul. Este hecho hizo que los Hyuuga se sorprendieran, ver una de ellos que conociera Kenjutsu era algo que nunca creyeron que iban a ver.

"Así que también sabes Kenjutsu, bueno veamos que tan bien un Hyuuga puede mantener el paso con alguien que desde la academia nos vemos en la obligación de aprender Kenjutsu". Dijo Samui asumiendo su postura inicial.

Pasaron un minutos, la brisa soplaba alrededor del estadio, muchas hojas se vieron arrancadas de sus ramas entre ellas una fue en dirección a ambas competidoras que se analizaban con sumo detalle, al momento de que la hoja tocara el suelo ambas salieron disparadas una contra la otra encargándose en un duelo de espadas a alta velocidad, luego de muchos cortes de cada una, Samui nuevamente tomó distancia.

"Eres bastante buena con la espada". Dijo Samui

"No eres tan mala tampoco". Respondió Hinata.

"Veamos como manejas esto". Respondió Samui.

 **"Lighting Style: Assassin Thunder".** Grito Samui pensando que tenía la ventaja elemental de su lado.

 _"Que equivocada estás Samui"._ Pensó Naruto sentando desde su asiento.

 **"Wind Style: Wind Blade".** Grito Hinata mezclando su Jutsu de viento con su espada cortando así la electricidad que venía tras ella.

 _"Permanece calmada, conoce Jutsu de viento, esto lo complica todo"._ Pensó Samui nerviosa de verse superada elementalmente.

"Que sucede, sorprendida? Y eso que no has visto nada". Dijo Hinata comenzando una sucesión de sellos de manos.

 **"Ice Style : Frozen Death".** Grito Hinata, una gran cortina de copos de nieve rodeaba a Samui, Samui empezó a perder el control de su temperatura por el frío, ella lo sabía estaba a pocos segundos de perder su conciencia.

Samui vio al frente buscando con la mirada a Hinata y pensó.

"No puedo perder aquí, no quiero perder aqui".

Samui corrió tan rápido como pudo desenvainando su espada contra Hinata, luego de un par de cortes Samui se detuvo y su cabello cubría sus ojos pero todavía de pie con su espada en mano y manteniendo su postura sin dejar huecos, Hinata al ver esto se acercó cuidadosamente para ver su reacción, lo que vio hizo que se sorprendiera en gran medida.

"Debo de felicitarlo Raikage-sama, tiene un espléndido ninja en su villa". Grito Hinata volviendo a sellar su espada dándole la espalda a Samui.

"Porque dice algo cómo eso, Hinata-san". Respondió el Raikage curioso de u elogió proveniente de la misma chica que alguna vez su padre trato de secuestrar no era algo que esperara.

"Tener a un ninja que aún quiere pelear pese a caer inconsciente no es algo que se vea muy seguido". Respondió Hinata.

Esto hizo que todo el público se sorprendieran, la ninja de Kumo seguía en su postura con su espada en mano queriendo todavía pelear pese a estar inconsciente, eso era algo que sólo verdaderos devotos espadachines pueden hacer.

"Es un placer haber peleado contra alguien cómo tu Samui de Kumo". Dijo Hinata.

En los ojos de Samui se podía ver una sola lágrima recorre su rostro antes de caer contra el suelo pero antes de impactar contra el suelo Hinata la atrapó.

"Ganadora del tercer combate: Hinata Hyuuga". Grito Zabuza.

"Diste una excelente pelea, no te averguences de eso, peleaste con todo lo que tenías". Dijo Hinata a Samui.

"Hinata-san esta en lo cierto Raikage-dono, realmente tiene un gran ninja en su aldea". Dijo el Hokage.

"Lo se, ella ha heredado la pasión del Trueno". Dijo el Raikage formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de poner a Samui en la ala médica

"Cuarto combate, Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari no Sabaku". Dijo Zabuza.

"Me rindo proctor". Dijo Shikamaru.

"Ganadora del cuarto combate por rendición, Temari no Sabaku". Grito Zabuza.

"Quinto combate, Yumi Hyuuga Vs Kankuro no Sabaku". Grito Zabuza.

"Yo también me rindo". Dijo Kankuro ganándose la reacción esperada del veterano.

"Pero que demonios están haciendo, ustedes mocosos cobardes que ni siquiera lo intentan se hacen llamar Shinobis pero que pena, tomen el ejemplo de Samui, Naruto, Neji y Hinata, ellos pelearon con todo lo que tenían y ustedes sólo quieren rendirse sin más, Ahhhhhh". Grito Zabuza enfurecido y frustrado.

"Alguien más quiere renunciar, Ahh, ahh". Dijo Zabuza atemorizando a los espectadores ya que tenía su espada desenfundada.

"Nadie, bien tengamos una buena pelea entonces". Grito Zabuza guardando su espada.

"Sexto combate Shino Aburame Vs Kurotsuchi". Grito Zabuza.

Shino y Kurotsuchi saltaron hacia la arena.

"El combate entre Shino Vs Kurotsuchi, comienza". Dijo Zabuza apartandose de ambos combatientes.

Kurotsuchi empezó una combate de Taijutsu con Shino para luego darse cuenta que los insectos comenzaron a subir por su cuerpo, tomando distancia comenzo una serie de sellos manos.

 **"Lava Style: Lava Stone".** Con eso dicho una masa de malva fue arrojada de su boca matando así gran parte de los insectos que se acercaban a ella.

"Proctor, me rindo si sigo peleando podría desaparecer mi enjambre". Dijo Shino recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Zabuza.

"Ganadora del combate por rendición, Kurotsuchi de Iwa". Dijo Zabuza.

"Último combate Dosu Kinuta Vs Chojuro". Grito Zabuza viendo como bajaba Chojuro de la butaca.

"Visto que Didi tuvo mucho tiempo para llegar, su ausencia será tomada cómo su rendición, ganador del combate, Chojuro de Kiri". Grito Zabuza.

"Por ahora con la primera ronda finalizada nos tomaré un tiempo libre antes de reanudar los exámenes". Dijo Zabuza.

Cuando todos estaban por salir Naruto saltó a la arena y de unos pergaminos sacó unos instrumentos e hizo unos clones que tomaron sus posiciones designadas.

Naruto tomó un micrófono y dijo.

"Ahora que estamos en medio tiempo, quisiera hacer una petición al Hokage de permitirme dar un concierto para proporcionar entrenamiento". Dijo Naruto.

"Concedido, muchacho". Respondió Hiruzen recibiendo una sonrisa de Naruto.

Naruto hizo una señal y los clones comenzaron a tocar una canción.

(Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses)

 _ **Welcome to the jungle!**_

 _ **We've got fun 'n games**_  
 _ **We got everything you want**_  
 _ **Hard, we know all the names**_  
 _ **We are the people that can find**_  
 _ **Whatever you may need**_  
 _ **If you got the money, honey**_  
 _ **We got your disease**_

 _ **CHORUS:**_

 _ **In the jungle**_  
 _ **Welcome to the Jungle**_  
 _ **Watch it break it to your**_  
 _ **shana na na na na na**_  
 _ **knees, knees**_  
 _ **I wanna watch you bleed**_

 _ **Welcome to the jungle**_  
 _ **We take it day by day**_  
 _ **If you want it you're gonna bleed**_  
 _ **But it's the price you pay**_  
 _ **And you a very sexy girl**_  
 _ **Thats very hard to please**_  
 _ **You can taste the bright lights**_  
 _ **But you won't get them for free**_  
 _ **In the jungle**_  
 _ **Welcome to the jungle**_  
 _ **Feel my, my, my, serpentine**_  
 _ **Wow, I, I wanna hear you scream**_

Al final los Kages y el resto de los ciudadanos de Konoha estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon, nunca habían escuchado algo así antes.

Hiruzen y los otros Kages aplaudieron a Naruto por su canción, los Daimyos le gustó lo que escucharon y querían más.

"Joven Naruto, nosotros los Daimyos queremos más de su musica". Dijo el Señor Feudal del Fuego.

"Estoy halagado de que quiera más, Señor Feudal del Fuego ". Respondió Naruto asintiendo a la petición del Lord.

(Strike of the Ninja - Dragonforce)

 _ **Turn on temptation, arise, tear the sky**_  
 _ **This nightmare is everywhere, my eyes open wide**_  
 _ **Crash on through troubled waters, oceans collide**_  
 _ **We stand alone until the end, we fight side by side**_

 _ **Standing strong together, marching forever on**_  
 _ **Fire in the heavens, now that our time has come**_

 _ **We feel the fire burning bright in the night**_  
 _ **Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies**_  
 _ **Wherever you go we will be by your side**_  
 _ **For the spirit of ninja will carry the night**_

 _ **The sky will turn black, the nightfall appears**_  
 _ **The hatred surrounding they hide in great fear**_  
 _ **The evil all around the sound they will hear**_  
 _ **Will not be for long now the time it is near**_

 _ **Raising hell forever, still millenniums go by**_  
 _ **Fire in the heavens, bleeding ears hear the cry**_

 _ **We feel the fire burning bright in the night**_  
 _ **Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies**_  
 _ **Wherever you go we will be by your side**_  
 _ **For the spirit of ninja will carry the night**_

 _ **Standing strong together, marching forever on**_  
 _ **Fire in the heavens, now that our time has come**_

 _ **We feel the fire burning bright in the night**_  
 _ **Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies**_  
 _ **Wherever you go we will be by your side**_  
 _ **For the spirit of ninja tonight**_

 _ **We feel the fire burning bright in the night**_  
 _ **Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies**_  
 _ **Wherever you go we will be by your side**_  
 _ **For the spirit of ninja will carry the night**_  
 _ **Ninja forever tonight**_

Hiruzen vio la manera tan particular de Naruto de mostrar su Voluntad de Fuego y le gustaba, cada Señor Feudal explotaba de emoción por lo escuchado por lo diferente que eran esta música comparada a las que se pueden escuchar alrededor del continente.

"Y ahora mi última canción antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo y tengamos que continuar con los exámenes". Dijo Naruto.

( Roar - Treat)

 _ **keep my eyes to the sky, ears to the ground**_

 _ **Gotta learn to fly at the speed of sound**_

 _ **If this is all I have I'm not gonna lose it**_

 _ **And when the siren screams I go for broke**_

 _ **Ready to roar, ready or not**_

 _ **Ready to give it all I've got**_

 _ **Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even**_

 _ **Ready to roar, ready or not**_

 _ **Ready to give it one more shot**_

 _ **Let the game begin, need something to believe in**_

 _ **Ready to roar!**_

 _ **I guess I'm living too fast to paint the town red**_

 _ **I'll be having a blast, waking the dead**_

 _ **It's like a mystery, to some kind of frightening**_

 _ **To rev it up like a Usain Bolt of lightning**_

 _ **Ready to roar, ready or not**_

 _ **Ready to give it all I've got**_

 _ **Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even**_

 _ **Ready to roar, ready or not**_

 _ **Ready to give it one more shot**_

 _ **Let the game begin, need something to believe in**_

 _ **Ready to roar!**_

 _ **Ready to roar, ready or not**_

 _ **Ready to give it all I've got**_

 _ **Gotta live to win, get up, get out, get even**_

 _ **Ready to roar, ready or not**_

 _ **Ready to give it one more shot**_

 _ **Let the game begin, need something to believe in**_

 _ **Ready to roar!**_

 _ **Ready to roar!**_

Al final Naruto rugió al cielo y todos los ciudadanos le aplaudieron por el concierto.

Luego de sellar todos los instrumentos, Hiruzen hablo.

"Gracias por el concierto Naruto, ahora reanudemos los exámenes".

"Primer combate de la segunda parte, Uzumaki Pendragon IX Vs Gaara no Sabaku". Dijo Zabuza.

Ambos saltaron a la arena, pero algo que nunca se había visto se vio presente en la cara de Gaara, se veía preocupado.

 _"Porque madre está tan nerviosa"_. Pensó Gaara.

 **"Porque, porque, porque tenemos que pelear contra un Dragon".** Gritaba Shukaku.

"El combate entre Naruto Vs Gaara, comien...". Esta diciendo Zabuza pero se vio interrumpido por un remolino de hojas que mostró la figura de un pelinegro y un peliplata que estaba leyendo un libro.

"No estamos tarde, o si?". Dijo Kakashi.

"En realidad si lo están, estamos en la segunda ronda de peleas y Sasuke fue descalificado por su tardanza". Respondió Zabuza.

Esto enfureció al Uchiha que grito. "Dobe, dame tu posición en este examen, esta es mi pelea así que largo de aquí".

"Sasuke es tu culpa por no estar a tiempo y no vengas aquí demandando cosas de los demás o personalmente te haré aprender tu lugar". Respondió Naruto.

"Como si tuvieras el poder o las influencias políticas para hacerlo". Respondió Sasuke con sarcasmo en su voz.

"En realidad tengo el poder para matarte u soy un príncipe así que si tengo influencia politica". Dijo Naruto dejando sentir un poco de su Ki.

"Tu, un príncipe, por favor de que? Idiotas y zorras". Dijo Sasuke.

 **En el Valley of Dragons**

Todos los Dragones estaban furiosos y querían la sangre del Uchiha por insultarlos

 **"Mi hijo va a cerrarte esa boca, Uchiha".** Grito Draco.

"Haz cometido un grave error Uchiha, haz insultado a mi gente y familia. Te mostraré un nuevo nivel de dolor eso te lo prometo". Dijo Naruto haciendo a los ciudadanos de Konoha, Kages y Señores Feudales temblar por el ambiente tan frío que Naruto generaba con su KI.

"Kages y Señores Feudales de continente elemental, yo les pido a todos ustedes que me dejen pelear contra Sasuke Uchiha por la posición de peleador contra Gaara no Sabaku". Grito Naruto para que todo el estadio lo escuchara.

"Nosotros, los Kages no vemos el problemas, que tienen que decir Señores Feudales". Respondió Hiruzen.

"Nosotros, los Señores Feudales permitimos tu desea Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX pero con una condición". Dijo el Daimyo del Fuego.

"Cual será el precio de mi petición Lord". Dijo Naruto.

"Queremos un concierto privado". Respondió el Daimyo del Fuego sonriendo al pensar de poder escuchar más de las canción del joven Naruto.

"Estaré honrado de poder darles un concierto, Daimyos". Respondió Naruto mostrando una pequeña señal de respeto al reverenciarse.

"Ok, por la petición hecha y aprobada, por favor Gaara ni Sabaku vuelva a las butacas de los participantes". Dijo Zabuza viendo como Gaara volvía a su puesto en la butaca.

"Ahora, el combate no oficial entre Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX Vs Sasuke Uchiha por el derecho a pelear contra Gaara no Sabaku, empieza". Dijo Zabuza.

Naruto tomó la posición de su Taijutsu más destructivo, The Emperor Dragon, es un Taijutsu diseñado por Naruto cuando mezcla sus otros estilos en uno sólo, este explota en su totalidad la fuerza de Naruto con cada golpe o patada dejando daño externo pero a su vez también interno sin que su oponente lo sepa, un gran conjunto de fintas y ataques no esperados que hacen que su oponente baje la guardia dejándolo abierto para un contraataque, ataques a gran velocidad, en pocas palabras este Taijutsu tiene fuerza, velocidad, una defensa increíble, emulando el flujo del agua para poder adaptarse a su entorno. Con este Taijutsu puede pelear contra el mejor especialista de Taijutsude Konoha y ganar.

"Sasuke despertaste al Dragon dormido en mi". Dijo Naruto con sus ojos afilados.

"Como si una lagartija cómo tu podría hacer algo contra mi". Respondió el Uchiha.

"Averiguemoslo". Dijo Naruto.

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron uno contra el otro, Sasuke intentó conectar algunos golpes pero sin ningún éxito, comenzó a enojarse más y más.

"Que sucede Uchiha, no puedes golpearme?'. Dijo Naruto burlándose de Sasuke.

"Dobe, quédate quieto para matarte". Respondió Sasuke.

"Enserio?, esperas a que tu oponente deje que los mates porque eres un Uchiha?. Tu clan ya no está más, tienes que hacer tu propio camino porque eres el último Uchiha y todo honor previamente adquirido ya no vale nada". Dijo Naruto ganando la reacción esperada de Sasuke, lo había sacado de sus casillas.

"Nosotros los Uchiha somos los mejores guerreros y el mejor clan en toda Konoha". Grito Sasuke.

"Tu clan ERAN grandes guerreros, ahora sólo están reducidos a un bebé mimado como tu, terminaré con esto de una vez me hace enfermar tu estupidez". Dijo Naruto

"Te mostraré la fuerza de un Dragon, el poder el cual osaste insultar con esas estúpidas palabras, el poder que me dio mi apodo cómo The Bloody Dragon From Hell". Respondió Naruto quitándose su abrigo.

 **"Unison Dragonforce"**. Grito Naruto con una extraña energía rodeándolo, era un aura plateada con azul y un negro como la misma noche.

"Esto Uchiha es el poder para matar un Dragon, esto es lo que me dio mi apodo". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba sus alas de su espalda una plateada y otra negra.

Con esto todos veían incrédulos y con miedo por las alas en su espalda pero Hinata, Anko y otras kunoichis estaban sintiendo algo diferente.

 _"Esa apariencia de Naruto es muy sexy, esos ojos serios y rasgados, esas alas"._ Pensaron las kunoichis calentándose progresivamente.

"No me importa si tienes esas asquerosas alas, te mataré". Dijo Sasuke haciendo un par de sellos de manos.

 **"Lighting Style : Chidori".** Grito Sasuke corriendo contra Naruto.

 **"Imperial Light of The Kaiser Dragon".** Grito Naruto rodeando su puño con su poder y formando una esfera colisionó con el Chidori de Sasuke

El impacto fue brutal, hizo un cráter en el piso que está humeante, algunos minutos después Sasuke estaba incrustado contra la pared en mi mala forma y Naruto en su mismo sitio cómo si no hubiese pasado nada.

"Ganador del combate no oficial, Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX". Grito Zabuza.

Naruto estaba suprimiendo su poder hasta que salió del Dragonforce volviendo a la normalidad.

"Eso tienes por insultar a mi padre, mi gente y familia, nosotros los Dragones pensamos primero en la familia antes que nada, la próxima vez hagas algo tan estúpido piensa en eso". Dijo Naruto.

 **En el Valley of Dragons**

"Estas en lo cierto hijo mío, nadie se mete con mi gente y salí sin castigo". Dijo Draco.

 **De regreso en Konoha.**

Luego de que alguien tomará a Sasuke y lo pusiera en la ala médica, Naruto estaba aún en la arena pero todos estaban confusos Naruto seguía en la arena luego de su pelea, debería de volver a su butaca.

"Que estás esperando Gaara, una invitación?. Mueve tu culo aquí abajo así podré devorar tu carne". Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía sádicamente. (El Dragonforce logra que los instintos de Naruto se vuelvan más primitivos por así decirlo).

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la energía que mostraba tener Naruto, pelear contra Sasuke y ahora pelear contra Gaara no es una tarea aque haría cualquiera.

Gaara uso un shunshin para bajar y Zabuza apareció.

"El combate entre Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX Vs Gaara no Sabaku. Empieza". Grito Zabuza.

Gaara quiere tomar la primerasangre tratando de matar a Naruto con su arena.

Naruto salta y se pega contra el muro y grita.

 **"Roar of the Water Dragon"**

Impactando con la arena de Gaara haciendo que su tiempo de reacción decaiga por el peso.

Con bastante de su chakra, Gaara hace un escudo que lo rodea.

"Te mataré Uzumaki, madre quiere tu sangre". Dijo Gaara.

 _"Fácil, sólo tengo que atravesar el escudo y será el momento en que comience la invasión"._ Pensó Naruto.

Naruto corrió a una inimaginable velocidad y grito.

 **"Iron Fist of the Thunder Dragon".** Atravesando así el escudo de Gaara.

"Que es esto? Esto es mi sangre?". Pregunto Gaara comenzando a enloquecer.

 _"Te mataré, no me importa el plan, tomaré tu vida"._ Pensó Gaara lunaticamente.

 **En la butaca de los Kages.**

El Kazekage hace unas señas de manos y con eso un Genjutsu fue liberado haciendo que la gente en las butacas cayeran dormidos en el piso.

"Así que ya es tiempo , hagámoslo". Dijo Naruto mandando una ola de chakra que alcanzó a todos los ninja dormidos que ahora comenzaban a despertar.

Mientras tanto Gaara fue tomado por sus hermanos y intentaban irse de Konoha.

"Hinata, me ocuparte de Gaara, dejaré unos clones para ayudar con la evacuación". Dijo Naruto obteniendo el asentimiento de Hinata.

Naruto hizo unos clones y corrió tras Gaara.

Nos vamos a saltar esta pelea con Kankuro y Temari (Naruto los dejo inconscientes en un lugar a salvo).

"Gaara, te detendre aquí y ahora". Grito Naruto.

"Te mataré Uzumaki". Dijo Gaara con la mitad de su cara transformada y su torso ya transformado.

 **Mientras tanto en la butaca de los Kages.**

"Cual es el significado de esto Kazekage". Grito Hiruzen.

"Kukukuku, te haz vuelto viejo, sensei". Dijo el Kazekage.

"Tenía que haberlo visto, eres tú Orochimaru". Dijo Hiruzen .

"Si sensei, soy yo y ahora te mataré y destruire Konoha". Dijo Orochimaru.

"No te dejaré hacerlo, Orochimaru". Grito Hiruzen.

"No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, sensei. Ahora". Grito Orochimaru mientras aparecía una barrera que los rodeaba.

"Pienso que en esta pelea cualquiera puede participar o necesito una invitación". Dijo una voz detrás de Hiruzen.

"Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage. Que están haciendo aquí?". Pregunto el Hokage.

"Bueno ya ves, no queremos ser espectadores de esta pelea".

"Sinceramente no me espere que saltarán adentro cuando la barrera se estaba formando, bueno no importa sólo tengo que hacer ese Jutsu y pondré esta pelea a mi favor". Dijo Orochimaru haciendo una serie de sellos de manos.

 **"Summoning jutsu: Edo Tensei".** Grito Orochimaru

En frente de Orochimaru cuatro sarcófagos aparecieron, uno con el Kanji de primero, otro con el de segundo, otro con el remolino de los Uzumaki y el último con el Kanji de cuarto y el símbolo de Kiri.

Cada uno se abrió y dentro de ellos estaban el Primer Hokage Hashirama Senju, el Segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju, la esposa del primer Hokage Mito Uzumaki y el Cuarto Mizukage Yagura.

"Orochimaru, haz profanado las tumbas de mis senseis, la esposa del primero y al Cuarto Mizukage, eso es muy bajo incluso para ti, haré lo que hace mucho tiempo no pude". Grito Hiruzen quitándose sus ropas de Hokage y dejando ver su traje de combate

"Bastardo, profanaste al Cuarto Mizukage, te mataré". Grito Mei Terumi.

"Ahora mis marionetas peleen contra ellos". Dijo Orochimaru desatando una de las más grandes peleas de la historia.

 **De regreso con Naruto**

Naruto estaba vendiendo la arena de Gaara en su casi completa transformación.

"Te mataré Uzumaki y así confirmare mi existencia". Grito Gaara maniacamente.

"Gaara, no tienes que matar para confirmar tu existencia". Dijo Naruto tratando de hacer razonar al pelirrojo.

"Gaara usa el Jutsu y déjame salir para matarlo, ahora". Grito Shukaku.

"Ok madre, es hora de revelarte". Grito Gaara.

 **"Ninjutsu: Fake sleep".** Grito Gaara cayendo dormido y dejando que Shukaku tomará el control.

"Bah, Shukaku y su locura eterna, ahora ve y deten a ese Mapache de arena". Dijo Kurama sin mucho interés.

"Vamos". Dijo Naruto.

 **"Summoning Jutsu".** Grito Naruto.

En su enorme bocanada de humo un Dragon puede verse, con sus alas negras como la noche, sus ojos rasgados amarillos y profundos.

"Mmmhh así que me llamaste sobrino, interesante opción el escogerme a mi y no a tu padre". Dijo el Dragon Negro.

"Pensé que sería bueno para ti pelear al lado de tu sobrino en una batalla que trascendera a la historia". Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Tu lagarto, quien eres?". Grito Shukaku.

"Yo soy Darko Pendragon VIII, Lord of Darkness and Night, hermano del rey, tío de Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX y tu peor pesadilla". Grito Darko rugiéndole a Shukaku y Naruto saltó quedándose sobre la cabeza de Darko.

 **"Sand Shurikens".** Grito Shukaku lanzando sus shurikens en vano porque Darko las eliminaba.

"Tío, tenemos que estar cerca para poder despertarlo". Dijo Naruto.

"Lo tengo, hagamos esa técnica conjunta, luego saltó y golpea al pelirrojo". Dijo Darko.

"Ok, vamos". Dijo Naruto.

 **"Dragonslayer collaboration technique: Endless Darkness".** Grito Darko y Naruto mezclando sus rugidos en uno solo teniendo así un rugido masivo que tiene propiedades únicas, este rugido puede hacer una gran ilusión donde si mueres dentro realmente mueres fuera de la ilusión.

Este ataque confundió a Shukaku adentrándose dentro de la ilusión viendo su pero pesadilla.

Naruto viendo que Shukaku estaba adentro de la ilusión salón y corrió hasta llegar a Gaara, ya teniéndolo en frente Naruto lo golpea despertandolo por el impacto, desmoronarse Shukaku Gaara y Naruto comenzaron a caer mientras que Naruto tomaba a Gaara para que no se golpeara contra el suelo. Darko viendo esto sonrió a su sobrino que sin importar que pasara conservaba su corazón intacto.

 _"Eres el mejor Dragonslayer"._ Pensó Darko antes de desaparecer en un puff.

Gaara estaba despertando y ahora estaba temiendo por su vida, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Naruto.

"De donde sacas todo ese poder?, porque peleas por protegerlos?. Puedo sentir que eres cómo yo, fuiste tratado como basura por esos bastardos y aún así peleas por ellos. Porque?. Porque?. Porque tu existencia es aceptada y la mía no?". Grito Gaara con algo cayendo por sus mejillas... Gaara no Sabaku estaba llorando.

"Gaara tu existencia fue aceptada desde el día en que naciste ese día tu madre te aceptó no importará que pasará, no importa que tuviera que perder la vida por la tuya ella seguramente hubiese aceptado felizmente, tu hermano y hermana afirman tu existencia sin importar que, dices querer sabes de donde sacó mi poder, bueno eso es fácil lo tomó del amor, Gaara. En esta aldea algunas personas. E dan la fuerza que necesito para de tenerte Gaara, tu hermano y hermana te aman". Dijo Naruto.

Cuando Naruto dijo eso ambos Kankuro y Temari saltaron en defensa de Gaara para detener a Naruto de matar a Gaara.

"Ves, Gaara no estoy equivocado. Ellos realmente les importa, hasta el punto de defenderte de alguien capaz de matarte.". Dijo Naruto.

Gaara estaba estático viendo como sus hermanos estaban preparados para dar su vida por el.

"Dijiste que no tienes nada en este mundo, pues yo veo que tienes el amor de tu familia y tienes un amigo en mi, Gaara no lo olvides". Dijo Naruto sonriendo calidamente.

Esto hizo que se sorprendiera Gaara y se sonrojara Temari.

"Ahora vete de aquí, y vuelve a Suna de esa manera no tendrás que ser prisionero aquí". Dijo Naruto.

Con eso los hermanos de Suna se fueron a hacia su aldea.

 _"Ahora, tengo que ayudar a jiji o morirá"._ Pensó Naruto entrando en Dragonforce para desplegar sus alas de su espalda.

 **De regreso a la pelea de los Kages**

Podemos ver como Hiruzen estaban peleando contra el Primer Hokage, Mei contra Yagura, Onoki contra Tobirama y A contra Mito. Estaban teniendo una de las más difíciles batallas que se pudieron imaginar

 _"Mierda, Hashirama-sensei es muy poderoso y yo soy muy viejo para pelear contra el"._ Pensó Hiruzen con sus varias heridas pasándole factura.

 _"Yagura ya sabe varias de mis tácticas"._ Pensó Mei batiendose en un duelo de Taijutsu.

 _"Tobirama es realmente fuerte"._ Pensó Onoki en mala forma por sus heridas.

 _"Mito tiene muy buenos reflejos para adivinar desde donde voy a atacar con mi Lighting Armor"._ Pensó A.

Algo que paso sin darse cuanta para todo, era un chico rubio que estaba acercandose a gran velocidad con su espada en mano.

Naruto vio la barrera y tomo su espada, liberando unos cortes logro hacer un hueco en la barrera lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar.

"Bueno, bueno pero si es Orochimaru el alumno estrella del Hokage". Dijo Naruto burlescamente.

"Naruto que demonios haces aquí". Grito Hiruzen.

"Bueno ya ves alguien me mando una carta diciendo que quiere hablar contigo, Orochimaru". Dijo Naruto amistosamente.

"Kukukukuku y quien podría ser esta persona?". Dijo Orochimaru.

"Es un hermosa chica que responde por el nombre de... Shinigami". Dijo Naruto fríamente mostrando una carta con el sello del Shinigami. El cual era un segador de almas con un craneo en llamas en una mano y la otra una rosa negra.

"Ella me pidió que diera fin a tu vida y como el caballero que soy, la petición de una hermosa señorita es mi orden". Respondió Naruto.

"Hahahahaha, yo soy inmortal". Dijo Orochimaru mofándose de la amenaza de muerte.

"No Orochimaru, alguien verdaderamente inmortal no toma el cuerpo de otra persona, tu solo eres una serpiente cambiando de piel". Respondió Naruto.

Naruto corrió contra Orochimaru con su espada en mano para terminar con tanta tontería.

Naruto estaba peleando con el estilo de Kenjutsu que le fue otorgado por su padre, un estilo hecho por uno de sus hermano hace muchos siglos. The Royal Dragon Style.

Naruto y Orochimaru estaban peleando con todo lo que tenían. Esto hizo que Orochimaru se sorprendiera porque no pensaba que un chico como Naruto podría pelear como su igual es un duelo con espadas.

"Que sucede Orochimaru?, demasiado bueno para ti?". Dijo Naruto burlescamente.

"Terminare con esto, tomare tu cuerpo". Dijo Orochimaru transformandose en una serpiente y mordiendo a Naruto. Algo que sorprendió a los Kages pero Hiruzen estaba petrificado por el temor de perder a Naruto, a su nieto.

Para sorpresa de todos Naruto no reaccionaba, hasta que hablo.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes?. Una serpiente como tu no podría contra un Dragon, te dejare saber donde es tu lugar, cuando veas a Shinigami-sama dile que te manda The Prince of Dragons". Con sus ojos afilados y su aura rodeándolo Naruto hizo su ultimo movimiento.

 **"Kenjutsu style: Soulless Slash".** Grito Naruto no dañando el cuerpo de Orochimaru pero aun así cayo muerto sobre el suelo.

Cuando Orochimaru cayo los cuerpos revividos con Edo Tensei comenzaron a desvanecerse pero no sin antes decir unas ultimas palabras.

"Joven, quien eres tu?". Pregunto Hashirama.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon IX. Prince of Dragons". Dijo Naruto sonriéndoles amablemente y con esto Mito se sorprendió por su apellido.

"Gracias por todo, nos salvastes de ser usados". Dijo Tobirama.

"El placer fue mío, el deshacerme de Orochimaru así que no tiene que agradecerme". Respondió Naruto.

"Joven Uzumaki, me recuerdas a alguien que tiene tu misma sonrisa y fuego en su interior. No se cuantos Uzumakis existen actualmente pero quiero que tengas algo, toma este pergamino tiene todo el conocimiento del clan". Dijo Mito acercandose a Naruto y le dice algo al oido.

"A pesar de que se suponia que estaba perdido y quiero saber de donde viene tu sangre Uzumaki". Dijo Mito dandole el pergamino a Naruto.

Naruto toma el pergamino, sonríe y le dice al oido.

"Mi sangre Uzumaki proviene de mi madre Kushina Uzumaki y tengo el legado que fuiste la primera en portar". Naruto se separa de Mito y le guiña el ojo.

Mito sonrie, va hacia su esposo y lo agarra del brazo.

"Joven Uzumaki, gracias por detener la locura de Orochimaru, como el Mizukage anterior quiero proponer una alianza entre nosotros y Konoha que será consumada mediante un matrimonio entre ambas aldeas tomando Mei Terumi como la representante de mi aldea y a ti como la tuya Joven Uzumaki, Que piensa de ello?". Dijo Yagura.

"No se que decir, estoy honrado por lo que dice pero casarme con una mujer tan amorosa como Mei y no tener su consentimiento es algo que no podría hacer". Respondió Naruto esquivando la bala que le mando Yagura.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio". Dijo Mei rápidamente, muy rápidamente.

"Bueno, con eso dicho, Mei. Tu y el Hokage formalizaran la alianza". Dijo Yagura.

Con esas palabras finales el Edo Tensei Desapareció.

Con la muerte de Orochimaru todos aquellos con el sello de maldición comenzaron a desvanecerse de sus pieles y cayeron inconscientes.

"Naruto, Que fue ese corte que hiciste?". Pregunto Hiruzen intrigado por lo que vio, el cuerpo de Orochimaru no recibió daño pero miralo en el piso, definitivamente esta muerto.

"Ese corte se llama Soulless Slash. Tiene una propiedad especial de que el receptor del daño no recibe daño físico sino espiritual, quien reciba mi corte caerá muerto porque literalmente corte su alma". Dijo Naruto recibiendo caras asombradas de los Kages.

Y con eso termina la invasión.

Luego de la invasion, comenzaron la reconstruccion de algunos edificios dañados y la firma de la alianza entre Kiri y Konoha, el Hokage llamo a Naruto y Hinata a su despacho.

"Nos llamaste, Jiji?". Pregunto Naruto.

"Si, Naruto los llame a ti y a Hinata para poder darles esto". Dijo Hiruzen lanzando dos chalecos Jonin.

"Ambos se lo ganaron, ahora ambos son Tokubetsu Jonins de Konoha y como me gusta el trabajo que hacen como equipo no lo desmontare pero tendran otro nombre, a partir son el equipo Dragon". Dijo Hiruzen.

"Naruto, como primera mision les tengo a ti, Hinata y Jiraiya un encargo". Dijo Hiruzen al tiempo que aparecia Jiraiya desde las sombras.

"Y ese seria?". Pregunto Naruto

"Quiero que encuentren a Tsunade Senju para hacerla la nueva Hokage". Dijo Hiruzen.

"La encontraremos". Dijo Naruto.

Con eso Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya desaparecieron en sus respectivos shunshin.

Y corte.

 **N / A**

Como siempre dejen un review con su opinion o sugerencia.

Las canciones usadas fueron (Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses) (Strike of the Ninja - Dragonforce) y (Roar - Treat).

Woow, que extenuante, literalmente llevo horas traduciendo este capitulo, cabe destacar que este capitulo me hizo en su tiempo reflexionar y tenerle un gran respecto a todo los autores que logran hacer de 5k a mas por capitulo, el cansancio en muy grande, sobre todo sino solo lo haces una vez sino 2 veces.

Como siempre no me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto con lo que hago que es lo importante.

Como siempre agradezco el apoyo que me dan y por prestarle atención a la nota del capitulo donde digo que si quieren estar al corriente del fic solo necesitan seguir el fic o a mi como autor para que en sus emails reciban una notificación diciendo que subí capitulo, la sipnosis de fic por si la olvidaste, el titulo y que tan largo es el fic.

hasta la próxima vez.

Nero01. Fuera.


End file.
